Son's and Father's Part Two
by lebxeb
Summary: Has Booth recovered from the loss of his cherished Pops? Read with ouzo & meze, wearing shades & bikini, better yet take it on holiday with ya. This part is intended to be the fluffy light from the sad dark. Sorry it's late out. I hope you enjoy.


**Disclaimer** They're not mine, no infringement intended.

**Summary** Has Booth recovered from the loss of his cherished Pops? This should be read with ouzo and meze, wearing a shades and bikini. Better yet, take it on holiday with ya.

**Rating** M+/NC17

**Thanks** To Kam, thanks again and again and again.

**Son's and Father's Part Two.**

_Greece, Santorini, Akrotiri, ancient site of the Minoan civilization. Early July. 11.23 am_

Dr Temperance Brennan was slowly broiling under the grey tarpaulin she was working beneath. She sensed a bead of perspiration trickle slowly down her neck and into the crevasse between her breasts, to meet only with another pool already gathered there. It annoyed her a little, interrupting her careful extraction of yet another tibia. Although she was shaded from the glaring burn of the Grecian sun, it felt tantamount to a Swedish sauna in the ruins, in this ancient city covered eons ago by a cataclysmic volcanic eruption.

She had been called just over five weeks ago by the head archaeologist at the site, Professor Dimitri Kalopi. He was excited to inform her that they had found bones at the site, human bones, which was an amazing discovery.

When, back in 1650BC the volcanic island erupted so violently, causing a huge tsunami to screech across the Mediterranean at lightning speed, and wipe out the Minoan empire on Crete. Not only did it change the climate of the planet, and devastate people's lives for years to come. The blast and shock wave left this small peaked island, as a crescent of rock in a sapphire sea. The ocean rushed back in, filling the void, creating a beautiful caldera. The plume of ash, pumice and rock it had erupted fell back to earth, and covered this ancient enclave. Just like Pompeii had been covered when Vesuvius erupted. Unlike the inhabitants of Pompeii and Herculaneum the people of Thira got away, save for a single pig. No other bones had been found in the ruins, until by chance five weeks ago.

Professor Dimitri Kalopi looked over to her, and smiled, lent to grab his grubby rucksack, and pulled a bottle of water out. He took a big gulp, then screwed the lid back on, and called to his colleague, 'Hey, Doctor? Catch.' He chucked the bottle over to her, just as she looked up. Her reflexes kicked in, and she caught the bottle with her right hand instinctively, plucking it out of the air.

'Careful, Dimitri,' she scolded gently. Opening the bottle, she stood herself upright, and drained its contents. It was sweltering, she mused, being only re-hydrated slightly. She pulled off her latex gloves, and pushed them into the back pocket of her shorts, popping her hands on her hips. Her eyes focused on the half uncovered skeleton she had been working on.

'You should drink more, Doctor. You must, it has be over a hundred in here. You'll get sick,' he wizened, stroking his own back that was aching. 'It must be time for lunch. We have been at this for two weeks now. Two skeletons are on there way to Athens. We have done really well, _you _have done really well.' He jumped from his standing position to land on top of the ruins and beside string guiders. His agility reminded her of a twenty-something not the fifty-something he was in reality.

He walked towards her, as she knelt down to resume her position beside the bones. Glaring at them in her usual analytical way, tilting her head to the side slightly as she reviewed her mornings un-earthing.

'Yes, but we still have at two more to lift. I've got one more week here.' She slipped her hand into her back pocket, and pulled out her red chequered bandanna. Bones wiped the perspiration from her brow and neck, turned the thin piece of cloth over in her hands and repeated the process. Her eyes never left the ground at her feet. Dimitri smiled at her, amazed by her remarkable concentration.

'You know, this is supposed to be fun as well as exciting. You have not seen my _beautiful _island hardly.' He waggled a finger at her. On hearing his words and the slight hurt in his voice, she looked up quickly, and with an apology on her lips, as she smiled. 'You've had your head down and not looked up once these last two weeks!'

'Sorry, Dimitri, please don't be offended. I just want to get this done and get back to Washington.' Dimitri smiled knowingly.

'Arh. Yes, your partner, _Booty _eagerly awaits your return.' Bones chuckled, shaking her head, amused at Dimitri's poor English pronunciation, and his waggling suggestive brows.

'Booth, his name is, _Booth_, Dimitri. And yes, I confess I'm missing him. I've not heard from him for two weeks. I think he has had so much to deal with and forgotten me.' Bones looked up to him towering over her.

'Ha!' Dimitri laughed heartily at her ridiculous statement. His belly wobbled over the top of his kaki shorts, and under his dusty shirt. 'Don't be a crazy American woman! You are _all _he has thought of since you left him.'

'How do you know that?' she asked suspiciously, with a grin curving her lips, charmed by the sweet sprightly archaeologist.

Dimitri flung his hands into the air, as most Mediterranean people do to narrate with gestures to accentuate their points of fact. 'Oooh. Doctor! Your beauty surpasses Aphrodite herself! You're very intelligent and have seen Boothy through the hardest time in his life. And you think he has forgotten you?? You _are _crazy American woman!' Bones looked back to the remains in the pit to hide her smile from him. He knelt down beside her, touching her shoulder affectionately. Bones looked into his blue eyes, and wrinkled olive skin, comforted by his words and tender smile.

Dimitri said gently, '_Believe _an old Greek man, I'm very wise. He has not forgotten you...' Bones smiled hard, and nodded. Seeing he had eased and flattered her more than she could cope with, Dimitri said, 'Now, I think I will have my lunch, my nap, and will see you again at three or so. You do the same, you need to drink more, Doctor Tempe.' He wagged a chubby finger at her, then stood. 'Oh. And by the way, you have smeared ash all over-ya-face.' He pointed to her brow and nose vaguely, grinning. Bones sighed, feeling a fool at smearing the grey and silver volcanic ash over her face with her bandanna. She watched as Dimitri picked up his backpack, and walked out of the flapping tarpaulin exit, which hid them from the public. She checked her watch, and decided a long lunch break was a perfect idea.

Bones picked up her rucksack, and walked out into the bright light of high Grecian summers day. It took a few moments for her pupils to adjust to the glare of high noon on Santorini.

The sun beat down on her evaporating her perspiration instantly it broke the surface of her tanned skin. She mused, Dimitri had been right, she needed to drink more. She felt quite dehydrated, light headed, and exceedingly hungry.

She walked quickly past the previous dig where all the tourist were ooo-ing and arrh-ing at the previously unearthed homestead. She didn't look at any of the gathered people, but powered on into the little secluded garden tucked away from them.

Bones sat in the shade of her under her recently become favourite almond tree. She leant her back against the warm trunk and the dappled sunlight ticked her already tanned legs deliciously. The air was arid but tinged with salt and the scent of ozone from the ocean a few hundred yards away. Which she couldn't see from her resting position, knowing it was there though, was enough for her now.

Bones whipped out her sunglasses, and put them on the ground next to her legs. Then out came her bottle of water, now slightly warm, although it had been quite cold from her fridge this morning. She plucked her bandanna from her back pocket, and drenched it, then wiped her face down. It felt extremely refreshing, and she sighed relieved by cleaning herself up. Bones opened out the square of fabric, and draping it over her face for a few moments, enjoying the heat on her legs, and the coolness on her cheeks, as she rested her head back on the tree trunk. She slowly eased the bandanna off, lent into the sun to put it on the grass to dry.

Finally she reached for the packed lunch the hotel had made for her. She had been given pita bread full of fresh salad; tomatoes, peppers, cucumber and smothered with a liberal helping of hummus. It looked huge, juicy and utterly delicious. She smiled as she bit into the soft bread and salad with a satisfying crunch.

Bones was hungry, _very _hungry, she wolfed the stuffed pita in five or six ravenous bites, then drank her water just as quickly, washing it all down with two very ripe peaches. Bones slovenly let the juice trickle down her chin to her throat, uncaring of her behaviour, as she was alone and nobody ever seemed to visit this tranquil garden. Except, she noted, for a few nervous tree sparrows who watched her while she ate her lunch here every day, and kept her company.

Bones placed the pips beside her at over arm's length, for the sparrows to pick over if they so desired. Then she cleaned herself up again with another warm half litre of water from her backpack. She sighed, replete, packed away her backpack again, readjusted her tatty canvas hat on her head, then laid down with her head on her bag. She stilled, watching the sparrows jump closer and closer towards the peach pips. They eyed her suspiciously for a long while, till her eyes closed in wilting stages. Bones fell to sleep in the shade, protected from the vicious shrivelling heat of mid day, and dreamed of his face.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Booth was gently nudged awake by the passenger next to him, as the plane started to descend towards the shimmering island of Thira or Santorini, as it's popularly called now. Booth took a deep breath, yawned, then looked out of the small oval window casually.

'Told ya,' his fellow passenger said, beaming a smile, nodding towards the view out the small aircraft window. The plane banked hard, and they felt the undercarriage roll down, and lock beneath their feet.

'_Holy _crap, is that it?' Booth asked astounded, captivated by the spectacular aerial view of the island and its sister isles. Booth may have been exhausted by the long flights from the States but when he saw the island below, his lethargy melted away like ice under the Grecian sun.

The Aegean was shimmering deep azure, and lapped at the crescent shaped island shores, beaches and the cliff face on all sides. The cone of the volcano, half intact at the centre, was covered by irregular shaped houses, hotels and tavernas. They were cut out from the remaining soft pumice stone and every ledge and flat surface was in use. There was no order to them as far as Booth could tell, which only added the their beauty. They were white washed mostly, and trickled down the cliff, clinging to it precariously, defying gravity bravely. Those buildings were interspersed with larger structures, with round domed roofs painted cerulean blue. The colour of the Cyclades, which this island belonged to. As they dropped lower, Booth could see they were orthodox churches.

Where the cone had been ripped apart by the eruption, was a cliff. Previously the centre of the volcano, it dropped almost vertically to the sea below, and left layer upon layer of strata rock visible, just like the layers on a massive slice of chocolate cake. Browns, terracotta, reds, pinks and every hue in between were represented in the layers. The white terrified buildings on top made it look like the island had been iced, or sprinkled with sugar.

Booth thought the caldera was breathtaking. He could see a small, almost barren island off shore. Nea Kameni, its peak smoked ominously, hinting to the onlooker that the volcano may sleep now but was still very much alive below the surface.

'That's Fira town, the capital and _there_, the light house at the end, see?' Booth nodded, looking back over his shoulder to the stunning view. 'At the other end is Oia. That's the really expensive end, everybody goes there to watch the sunset from the paths around the windmills. It's awesome there. In between is Imerovigli. Where you staying?' the British backpacker asked curiously.

'Oia,' he said, still held spellbound looking at the view. The backpacker, nodded impressed.

'Cool, so don't forget the cable car down, donkeys up, and the taverna at the port. Ooo. And the open air cinema and mud baths.'

'Thanks, I won't,' Booth thanked his limey companion for his travel tips, as the plane landed on the narrow short airstrip next to the indigo sea. He could feel his excitement grow as the plane taxied to the terminal building. He couldn't wait to see her. He twitched in his seat wanting to get to Akrotiri and the dig where she was working, as soon as possible.

Unbeknown to Bones, Booth had asked Cam and Ange where she was staying, as he needed to see her. They were very willing to assist him, seeing how agitated he was getting the longer the weeks went on without word from her. He had even called Professor Kalopi to check she was ok. He was in on his surprise too.

Booth waited impatiently for his bag to arrive on the carrousel in the tiny airport. When it did, his heart beat faster, as if it knew it was within a few miles of its twinned pair. Adrenalin flushed his system, he reached over two laid back tourists, and apologised for his urgency, grabbing it.

He sailed through customs, and went to the car hire stand in the foyer of the air conditioned airport. He was relieved when it was clear and he got served straight away. He picked out a jeep, throwing a credit card down, and hastily signed the forms. A small old Greek man led him slowly out to the car pound. As Booth stepped out of the sliding airport doors, he understood why everybody seemed to be walking at a snail's pace, and nothing seemed to be urgent in Greece. The heat hit him like Mike Tyson's snapping left hook. He staggered back, and slowed instinctually, pulling his pilot Ray Bans from his top pocket, and put them on to protect his retinas from the blinding blistering sun.

'Man, it's hot,' he said to the old Greek man, who smiled, handing him the keys with a smile.

'Drink water, lots of water. Enjoy the island, my friend,' was all he said wisely, and wandered off just as slowly. Booth watched him go, and thought that excellent advice. Booth jumped in the jeep, pulled out the map he had hastily scribbled down via the conversation with Dimitri, and turned on the engine.

Booth was glad he chose white linen trousers and matching baggy shirt and sandals. He wasn't expecting it to be so hot but his choice was originally for comfort while travelling. Now, he was delighted by his cool attire. He put the jeep into gear, and drove off in the direction of the open air excavation museum at Akrotiri.

The breeze was a welcome relief as it fluttered his shirt, and evaporated the sweat on his chest and on his brow. He sighed relaxing into the half an hour drive. He thought it would be more difficult following the signs. But he found if he ignored the Greek and just read the English, he knew he was on the right road. Dimitri's instructions were very reasonable, diverting him from hitting Fira town, and dropped him over a ridge towards the sea and Akrotiri, via small single track quiet roads, where he never met another car. He did get held up by a herd of goats who seemed confused by which side of the road they should be grazing on. Booth just edged onwards slowly, they thankfully parted, letting him continue his journey.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bones lay on her side, her siesta welcome as she had not slept well the last two weeks. It had nothing to do with her excellent accommodations but everything to do with Booth, and how she hoped he was coping in the aftermath of his grandfather's sudden death.

She had found herself regularly waking in the early hours, finding the bed too big and felt extremely lonely. Those few nights spent in her partner's arms had given her a taste of something which had been missing from her life. Something she knew now was quintessential to her wellbeing, she could not deny it now. She had to be a part of their whole.

She stirred awake, but continued to lie still, and listen to the sea roll over the sand in the distance. Hearing the birds twitter in the cool branches above her, and felt the warm breeze seduce her skin like a lovers caress.

She lay day dreaming of Booth, trying to visualise his every facial contour down to the last pore. She blindly stroked a hair strand from her brow under her hat, not wanting to open her eyes just yet. The strand tickled again, so she wiped her finger across her cheek, her eyes flickered open for a brief instant, then closed again. She saw his face in her mind's eye, and smiled a fraction, pleased that his handsome smiling vision popped in to her mind.

Her heart started to tremble wildly like a flower in a stiff breeze. That sensation she had sensed before. Then she realised why it leapt in her chest cavity, and slowly opened her eyes again. Her heart was beating like that for a purpose, it was paired again. She had not been dreaming of seeing his face. Booth was real and here, in the garden under the cool almond tree.

Booth lay inches away from her face, his body mirroring her prone position. He smiled softly, finally relaxed for the first time in a two weeks. They were together again.

Bones sighed slowly, seeing he had come to her, all this way for her, to see her, be with her, she felt like crying at how that touched her.

'I was just dreaming of you,' she said softly, focusing on his eyes, darting between his while they reacquainted themselves with each other's warm shades again. Booth's heart quivered uncontrollably, jumping in his chest for joy. He grinned wider.

'I've missed you _so _much,' he said softly, deeply, emotionally, she saw tears sparkle in his eyes. She nodded, agreeing, then sliding gracefully over him. He laid flat on the grass, holding her hips gently. Her delicate hands pushing through his hair, as she inspected him scrupulously. Their bodies in full contact and flush, not a cat's whisker between them.

Then she smiled so brightly he felt the heat from the rays she oozed, independent of the sun over head. 'So have I, Booth.' His heart almost stopped beating when he felt her lips on him, and her tongue slipped past them to meander around his lazily.

Booth barely contained his joy at her instigation of their sensuous reuniting kiss. Re-igniting their desire for each other. They both groaned, hummed, and gripped one another, sinking deeper, tasting their delicious combination, the element that was mandatory for them both.

Booth's hands roamed over her, making sure she was intact, real and his. Bones eased from him, hovering over his lips still, she fluttered her eyes open, and looked at him from under her aroused hooded lashes.

'I couldn't wait any longer. I had to see you, Bones,' he explained honestly. 'Do you mind that I've intruded on your dig?' he asked carefully, a little worried she may not want him here.

Sitting up on his groin, she placed her hands on his chest. 'I'm going to be honest with you, Booth.' He nodded, scared as her face turned slowly serious. She continued with restrained passion and emotion, 'I've rarely slept... I've been so lonely too....' Booth pouted at her, empathising, and squeezed her hips, nodding. His concern slipping away like the waning tide.

'If it wasn't for the dig, I would have gone _crazy _by now. You've been in my thoughts _constantly_. I've been _so _concerned about you.' He shook his head slightly, and was about to say something, when she stopped him tenderly with a finger to his lips.

'I thought... I thought you may have forgotten about me.' She dropped her eyes slightly from his, ashamed she ever doubted him or his affections for her. Then she looked back to him, and his handsome smiling face. 'I didn't call as I knew you had so much to work out. I thought you'd call me when you were ready. And no...' She shook her head, and smiled now, caressing his face. 'You've not intruded at _all_. I can't tell what your coming here means to me. How elated I am to see you.' Booth leant up, and held her close, running his palms over her back. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck, and sighed out the tension she had been holding onto.

'Oh. Bones. Forgotten you? You _crazy _woman. How could you ever think that?' he asked rhetorically. Bones drew her lips over his skin in soft kisses, making her way to his lips. He swooped into her mouth, kissing her so passionately, she began to wiggle and writhe erotically on his lap, feeling her body respond in all the right places. Booth groaned, gripping her tighter, pulling her buttocks closer in contact with his inflating loins. He broke the kiss, and started to chuckle at her. Bones smiled back a little, embarrassed at her dry humping him seductively. Although she thought that an inaccurate term when everything vital was very moist indeed.

They chuckled at each other, feeling like teenagers getting to first base under the almond tree. They pecked many more times, and caressed, knowing it was not the time to get intimate. Bones whooshed out a peaceful breath in a slow sexy whistle, then said, 'You must be tired after your flights.'

'I've got so much to tell you.' He ignored her concerns for him. She smiled knowingly, and nodded briefly. His eyes sparkled with excitement at telling her.

She reached for her backpack, rummaged inside, pulling out her purse. 'You must stay with me. I'm at...'

He interrupted her, 'Alexanders in Oia, I know.' She grinned wide, about to hand him the card. 'Dimitri told me.' She looked shocked now, and turned her head, eyeing him suspiciously.

'Dimitri told you?'

'Yep, I called him last week. I was worried about you,' he explained simply.

'You checked up on me?'

'Yes,' he said honestly without shame. Bones shook her head ironically, and kissed his lips, holding them there for a few seconds, adoring hearing that.

'Go to Alexanders and rest, sleep, eat, whatever. I'll be back around eight.' Booth nodded. 'I'll call them to let them know you're coming as my guest.'

'You sure?' Prepared to book himself something if she didn't want him to stay with her.

'_Very _sure.' She grinned hard and long, then she just had to kiss him again, and did. Booth laid back down, with her sitting on his groin happily. He folded his arm behind his head, just happy to be with her again. She stilled from writing on the back of the card, and smiled steaming hot at him. She could see him mapping her curves, legs and breasts under her grubby dusty t shirt and skimpy kaki shorts. She slipped the card in the baggy shirt top pocket slowly, carefully. 'I look a mess I know, dirty, sweaty and...'

He interrupted, 'You look jaw droopingly _amazing, _Bones...' oozing sincerely, then said, with a cheeky sarcastic grin, 'But what's with the hat?' Bones chuckled, and felt for her pork pie canvas narrow-brimmed hat. It was dusty, tatty and had small holes and dark stains all over it. It was obviously very well used and travelled.

'This is my lucky hat, it's saved my life more than once.'

'Oh. Wooow, is this _the _hat?' His eyes widened, and he propped himself up on his elbows. Bones took it off, and showed him a dark stain in the crown of the floppy material. Her hair trickled down onto her shoulders framing her face.

'This _is _the hat,' confirming. 'And that stain is the residue of the venom of the scorpion sting,' telling him proudly, mildly amused by his intrigue.

'So, why is it lucky again?'

'Cos if I wasn't sitting on it, most of the venom would have...'

'Put it back on, back on now! Right now, woman,' he said fiercely, not wanting her to be injured in anyway, bitten, stung or have any bad luck. Bones giggled at his insistence that she put it back on immediately. Bones drew her hair back, clumping it together, then popped it into the crown, as she put the hat back on, then pulled it down firmly to secure it.

'Better?' She took his hands from her thighs, laced her fingers with his, and pulled him up so his face was close to hers. His eyes sparkled with a deep joy and she knew hers were doing the same.

'Umm,' he mumbled his yes answer, kissing her lips softly. Bones deepened their soft kiss till they had entwining legs, lay flat out, as well as merging tongues. Bones was delighted to discover she was covered by him now, and felt herself relaxing into the grass below her. She looped her toned leg over his, and slowly broke their delicious kiss.

She licked her lips deliberately slowly, tasting their combination seductively. Booth watched, and shifted his hips unable to stop himself. 'I'm wet.' she said, peering into his steamy eyes.

'Oh. Have you leant on something?' he asked, concerned he had squashed a water bottle under her in their rolling clinch. Remembering the last time she had muttered those words, her jeans had got wet from an over running sink.

Bones giggled sweetly at him, shook her head, pecked his lips. 'No, Booth.' She flared her eyes, flexing her pelvis into him, and rolled it slightly, simulating a sensuous slow thrust. '_You've _made me _wet_,' said slowly, provocatively against his moist lips. Booth's brow cocked very slowly, as his charming grin followed. She felt him throb, and thicken further at her admission. Bones eyes rolled back in her head, feeling that happen, arching into him softly. 'Umm. Booth, I can barely...'

'Booty has arrived! Oh! Thank the God's!' Dimitri walked into the garden, throwing his arms aloft delighted to see the man that had stolen his colleague's heart. Booth snapped his head up to the short professor, and smiled. He stayed still for a few moments. Bones could feel his ardour slipping away, she couldn't help the grin at his embarrassment. Bones eased him off her, then stood.

'Yes, hello, Professor Kalopi.' Booth stood now, and reached for his hand. Dimitri grabbed him into a bear hug, and patted his back affectionately.

'Dimitri, please. Welcome to Santorini! Dr Tempe has missed you very badly.' Booth looked to her briefly, taking her hand, as she dropped her eyes a little.

'I've missed her too, Dimitri.' Booth squeezed her hand slightly. 'It seems I couldn't stay away, sleep or breathe without her by my side.' Bones felt her heart throb painfully in her chest at his declaration, and astonished how easily he was able to express his feelings to this stranger.

'I'm not surprised! She's a goddess, how could you not?!' Dimitri grinned wide at both of them, as they looked adorably at each other.

'Will you come to see the dig?'

'Yes, but tomorrow, is that ok? I'm feeling very tired. I'm going to get showered, and sleep for a while.'

'Of course! Come tomorrow. After you have slept. Yes?'

Booth confirmed, 'Yeah tomorrow, Dimitri.'

'Ok. Good. See you in a while, Dr Tempe. I'm so glad your Booty has come for you. Now maybe you will smile a ittle more, and show us dose beautiful eyes that _sparkle _like the Aegean. Yes?' Dimitri shook Booth's hand again firmly, and walked away back towards the dig. Booth pulled her into his body.

'That was close, he nearly caught us getting funky.' Booth stroked over her shoulders to her hands on his hips.

'Haa. He has such an air of laissez-faire about him, he would've still shook your hand if we _were _being funky. It's just his way, the Greek way. I like him immensely.'

'Me too.' He kissed her lips, and sighed sadly having leave her. 'Ok, you better get back to work...' Then he smiled, saying amusedly, 'Dig _fast _and get _done_. I've come to show you all the best bits of this spectacular island. Dimitri tells me you've not been anywhere yet.'

'I've seen the airport, and the beach over there.' Bones pointed vaguely.

'Woopee!' he chortled sarcastically. Bones smacked his chest playfully.

'Go sleep, Booth. I'll see you later.' She walked with him, as he nodded, leading her towards his jeep. He jumped in, and turned on the engine. She stepped up on the runner, and kissed his lips. 'I'll ring Anna now, let her know you're on your way.' Booth nodded, holding her head delicately in his large palm, while they swapped tender elated smiles.

'See you later then.'

'Yeah... Oh. Please don't be late, Bones,' he pleaded. His brows furrowed between his eyes, needing to tell her what had transpired since she had been away.

'I won't. I promise. I'll be back before the sun sets.' Booth's smile matched hers. 'Bye, Go, sleep.' She pecked his lips again, then jumped down. Booth put the jeep into gear, and swirled around in the road, a cloud of dust rose into the air and blew away on the breeze off the ocean. Bones waved him off, watching as he drove up the road and away, waving back.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Booth watched the majestic view racing by, as he relaxed his shoulders into the leather jeep seat. After only twenty minutes he bumped along the trunk road towards the western end of the island. Hairpin bends seemed to go on forever, he was no longer climbing the cliff. Booth dropped down almost to sea level, then started back up another cliff at the western end of the island, via the main road that circumnavigated the island.

Booth sat straighter in his seat, as yet another unearthly vision came into view, again his jaw dropped. The scent of olive and orange filled his nostrils, tinged with salty ozone. He checked his map, and realised he was almost there. He knew there was no driving in Oia, and followed his instructions to park up, then walk the rest of the way to Alexanders. Booth locked the jeep, retrieving his case, and started to walk along the cobbled streets into a labyrinth of narrow paths.

Booth walked for about five minutes down shaded narrow lanes, turning left then right, right again, totally confusing himself. He started to wonder if he was going around in circles. Holiday makers were wandering aimlessly, admiring the views of the caldera, which revealed itself from between the white washed houses, and chic apartments. Others were taking pictures, others, painting the scenes in oils or watercolours.

Booth felt as light as air, as he rambled down the tiny meandering cobbled lanes. He found the map to be right on, thankfully, as getting around Oia was not for the fainthearted. There were countless steps up and down, with mind boggling twists and turns. Finally he saw the low hung discreet sign for the exclusive Alexanders.

Booth whispered, 'Holy Mother.' As he walked into the foyer, open on three sides. The view from it struck him first and rendered him immobile, it was so spectacular.

The caldera shimmered like it was covered with diamonds floating on a silk azure sheet in the late afternoon light. From the entrance looking out of the foyer, he could see small flotilla boats moored, a large ferry and a cruise ship docked far off in the distance. Looking the other way, the white, pastel pink and lilac painted houses and apartments were calling to his eyes to drink in the vision.

Picturesque whitewashed windmills with their small triangular canvas sails, punctuated the small elegant village. Booth stood admiring the painted domed church entwined with the scene. All of this clung to the cliff, some tumbled further down it. The Greeks using every crevice or flat surface to build on. This scene was far superior than the one this morning in Fira town. Booth loved this place, the island was fast becoming one of his favourite places he had been to on this planet.

The sun was wandering across the cloudless blue sky which was much darker now. The heat was diminishing but was still very strong, unlike himself. He felt his exhaustion, and knew he should sleep or he would be no good to anyone tonight. Turning from the view, he walked into the hotel. At the desk, a striking young Greek woman smiled heartily at him.

'Can I help you, Sir?' She had a clipped Greek/English accent, married with a pleasant smile, and dressed elegantly in a designer cream trouser suit. This was no ordinary hotel, this was pure class, and abundantly elegant, Booth mused.

'Hi, yeah I hope so. I'm Agent Seeley Booth and my partner, Dr Brennan is staying here. I believe she has called you recently?'

'Oh! Yes, Agent Booth, welcome. Welcome to Alexanders. Dr Brennan called a hour ago. She told me to _pamper _you.' She smiled charmingly, coming around from the low empty antique desk, save for a phone, and shook his hand.

'Ha! Really? Wow.'

'Dr Brennan said you have just arrived from the States and are exhausted. So please sit down... relax.' She pointed to a comfortable sofa and small table over looking the view. Booth went happily to it, and sat down.

The breeze rose up the cliff face Alexanders rested precariously on, and cooled the reception to a bearable temperature. Soft mandolin Greek music vied for his attention with the low hum of the ocean crashing onto the cliff wall below.

'What can I get you to drink?' Anna asked kindly, as she picked up a phone on the desk ready to order for him.

'Hum. Ice tea?' he said hopefully.

'Lemon or peach, Sir?' she asked instantly.

'Lemon sounds great, thanks.' She talked in her native language into the phone.

'It's on its way. I'm Anna, I will have your case taken to Dr Brennan's cave. Do you have a car?'

'Umm. Yes, a jeep, it's in the parking lot in the village square.' Anna smiled, and nodded.

'May I have the keys? We have our own private parking for our guests. I will have it brought up.'

Booth was impressed with that, and said, 'Thanks.'

'You're welcome.' He reached into his pocket, as a man in a white shirt, black linen trousers and bare foot came up with a handsome smile. Anna spoke to him in Greek, handing him the keys to his jeep. Then he went without a word.

Booth relaxed into the view and chair, as his bag was taken by another similarly dressed man. Booth was looking around, he noted the very tastefully decorated space. The decor was predominately white, but with hints of sapphire and amethyst. Comfortable sofas and cushions adorned the antique furniture. Beautiful original oil paintings, and huge Grecian urns were placed strategically to emphasise the art and ambience. Plants and cacti were dotted around mixed with black, red and grey pumice stones.

Booth realised this must have been costing her a small fortune. He knew deep down she never did things by half. This was in huge contrast to what he could afford on his vacations.

From his seated position, the magnificent view captured and pulled at his eyes again. Then an older man in black trousers and crisp white shirt paced a silver tray beside him on a small olive wood table. On the tray stood a lead crystal, hi ball glass with crushed mint leaves, slices of lemon, and three cubes of ice in it, together with a long handled silver spoon. Beside that was a small matching cut glass carafe of iced lemon tea. The waiter poured the tea into his glass half way up, and smiled at him. Then replacing the carafe on the elegant beverage tray, he said, 'Beautiful, isn't it?' nodding towards the view.

'Thank you... Yes, absolutely _stunning_,' Booth replied honestly. The waiter retired with a slight bow. Booth sipped his tea, finding the drink not only refreshing but delicious. He hummed as it cooled his stomach, and eventually his body temperature.

His mind wandered, as he looked around the foyer. This was what Bones deserved everyday, the best of everything, he thought. Certainly not the crappy diner they always went to in DC. He mused she must think him some kind of slob, always eating burgers and fries. Supping on straws of sickly sweet fizzy colas, sitting in his bathtub with beer cans on his head, reading comic magazines. He suddenly felt very cheap and unworthy, twitching uncomfortably in his seat.

Anna came over, and sat beside him with a sweet smile. 'We look posh but please Agent Booth just relax. Alexanders prides itself on making everyone feel at home. Dr Brennan told me to tell you that, as she was concerned you may feel a little overwhelmed by our surroundings.'

Booth smiled. and nodded slightly, astounded at Bones' instinct. 'I was just thinking I feel so out of place,' he said shyly.

'Not at all!' Anna eased him, adding, 'Did you see the bare feet?' asked cheekily.

'Yeah,' he said, with a little smile.

'Well, we are _very _laid back here. You're on holiday and we are the best of Greek life. Good food, great views and seclusion if you want it. Dr Brennan wants me to fill you in on us, before you go to the cave.'

'Ok.'

'Firstly you have to sign in, it's a legal requirement. I just need your passport, we'll give it back tomorrow. It's a formality only.' Booth pulled it out of his back pocket, and handed it to her. She placed it on the table over the registration sheet. 'Thank you.' Booth drank down some more ice tea, relaxing a little more as he cooled another degree.

'You can eat in your room or on the balcony. Just call us with your order, if you don't like what is on the menu, then tell us what you want and we'll get it for you. If you would prefer to cook yourselves, we can supply the ingredients or you can bring your own in... The hot tub water is changed every two days, and kept at a constant 30c in the summer.' Her smile and soft voice were lulling him. He was listening but his jet lag was starting to cloud his mind.

'Your private beach is a bit of a walk down the cliff, there are fresh towels and sun beds down there, and a phone if you would like drinks or food brought down, anything.' Booth pricked up his ears at her explaining they had a private beach. Anna continued, 'It's secluded and _never _overlooked,' grinning charmingly. Booth understood she meant that skinny dipping was perfectly acceptable and available.

'Nice,' he said seriously, nodding, with a cheeky smile, which made Anna chuckle too, and blush slightly.

Anna moved swiftly on, 'None of the staff expect or want you give us gratuities. We're paid well enough.' Booth looked astonished, his brows lifted to his hairline. Anna smiled humbly. 'If you do not want to be disturbed by housekeeping who arrive around ten everyday, you will see a small chain which you can fix across your path and you will not be disturbed. They will come back when it is undone. We have some very sensitive friends come to stay with us, from all over the world and some are very famous. We ask if you recognise anybody you treat them with respect and be discreet about their presence here.' Booth nodded solemnly.

'Bones is famous, I get it.' Anna grinned wide, and nodded seeing he understood.

'Yes, exactly.' Anna looked up, and smiled at the young man returning with his keys. 'Thanks, George.'

'No problem. Agent Booth, I've left it in the shade so the seats don't burn your...' Booth chuckled, nodding, putting his keys away.

'Seeley, call me, Seeley.' He offered the handsome fit young bare-footed man's his hand. He took it, and shook it firmly.

'Seeley, George, good to meet you. See you around.' Booth nodded, as he walked away.

Anna explained, 'George is our odd job man. He can arrange trips, boat hire, which reminds me. We book the best tables in the best restaurants all over the island everyday. So if you want to eat at a particular restaurant, let us know and we will arrange it.'

'God, you're _amazing_.'

'Thank you, we try.' Anna nodded, with a pride-filled smile. 'Right, that's it. Enjoy your stay, and please make yourself at home.'

'I will.'

'Arh. Here is Costas. Your cave is ready, no keys. If you have valuables, there is a safe in the wardrobe in the spare room. It's self explanatory. If you need anything just call us up here.'

'Cool, I will. Thank you _very _much. Ooo. I'd like to meet Bones when she comes home from work. Could you call me at around seven thirty?' Anna thought it extremely sweet that he called her Bones.

'Done.' Anna smiled, standing. Booth kissed her cheek pleasantly, feeling very relaxed now. She blushed slightly but seemed delighted by his gentle friendly gesture.

Booth said sweetly, explaining his peck, 'Seemed appropriate.'

'You're very welcome. Just follow the path down, follow the signs for Emerald.' Booth headed out to the narrow path, back into the sun.

Discreet signs hinted at the names of the cave apartments tucked away, Ruby, Tanzanite and Quartz. Eventually down a secluded path carved out of the cliff side, quite a way from the other hidden villas, with possibly the best view of the western end of the caldera the sign for Emerald, and its privacy chain appeared at his knee height.

A small beautiful veranda surrounded by a low wall came into view.

The carved cave villa looked gorgeous, a treat for the eyes. The pastel blue painted arched front, held two huge glass and wooden doors, which could be flung open to witness the sunsets to the west. On the veranda was a comfortable looking antique sofa. A small table, and a two person hot tub, all seamlessly carved out of the pumice, white washed and pristine.

A small but delicately placed vase filled with fresh sprigs of mimosa adorned the table along with a menu card, dated that day. Booth opened the doors, and walked in, just noting his jaw had slackened.

A queen size bed took up the middle of the room. Adorned with white crisp Egyptian cotton sheets, fluffy pillows and cerulean cushions and throw, which encased the carved wooden framed bed. There were fresh flowers everywhere that fragranced the rooms. The floors were of the highest quality marble. It was relatively cool in the cave, kept so by the insulating pumice.

To the back of the bed was another wooden carved door, which he went through revealing another room, which had an old blackened stove, but beautifully in keeping with the tradition of the Cyclades. A small dinner table and simple Greek wicker chairs. A fridge, stocked with water; sodas, wine, both red and white. And bars of thehighest quality chocolate, milk and some Greek yoghurt, in a fine china covered porcelain bowl. There were bowls of fresh fruit of every description, which were placed strategically for the passer by to pick up easily.

Booth's eyes were roaming all over the place, taking it all in. The bowls of fruit and art on the walls were impeccable. Off to the side was another small bedroom, this one she obviously used as her dressing room. Booth spotted his case, and walked in to find it empty. Then he realised that Costas had obviously unpacked it for him, and hung everything up.

'Wow, so cool.' He opened the wardrobe and there all his clothes were, hung next to Bones' elite attire. Booth walked out of that room and further back to the last room, down a few carved steps to the bathroom.

This, he mused, was really deep into the mountainside. It was small, but cleverly apportioned. Huge white fluffy towels in a pile on the dressing chair. Again flowers. A mind boggling selection of products on the table beside the sink. Toilet, bidet, bath, and a shower all in white and chrome fittings. One of the walls had a large mirror and a small window which looked out towards the island of Therasia opposite. The whole wall around the bath and shower area, was covered in tiny mosaic tiles in emerald and turquoise. All the ceilings throughout the cave were low, vaulted and curved then white washed.

'Hucking fell!' he said, adoring the small bathroom, it was a mixture of modern mixed with old Thira and simply Greek. Booth stripped where he stood, and turned on the shower. He stepped in, and washed away eighteen hours of planes, airports and tension.

When he stepped out, he dried off quickly, and walked out to the main huge gorgeous bed. He pulled back the sheet, and fell into the bed, with a relieved groan. He didn't even close the cave doors, or pull the sheet over himself. He was asleep in moments.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Booth had got his wake up call, had dressed casually, then walked up the path back to reception barefooted. 'Hi, Anna, thanks for the call.'

'No problem, you look a little better. Did you sleep?'

'Yeah, like a baby. Thanks.'

'Would you like a drink? Something to eat?'

'Another ice tea while I wait would be fantastic, thanks.' Anna had the phone at her ear before he sat down. The vicious heat of the day was dissipating with the sun as it arced over the ocean below.

This time a new face brought his drink. Nikos brought a small bowl of mixed olives too. Booth stretched out, checked his watch, and popped olives at regular intervals, munching happily, eagerly anticipating her return. He didn't have to wait too long.

With her tatty backpack slung over one shoulder, Bones strode into the relatively cooler foyer without spotting Booth. He watched her as she swept in confidently. She looked a complete shambles and oblivious to it or not caring. Her feet were clad with heavy brown Brasher boots, laced up above the ankle, and double knotted. They were covered in grey dust as was she. Her foot falls left prints on the spotless milky marble, up to the reception desk. She wore thick dappled grey walking socks, rolled down over the top of boots. Her shorts, wrinkled and worn out, a pair of latex gloves shoved loosely in a back pocket. A really grubby previously white spaghetti strapped t-shirt clung to her moist torso with flattery. Her hair was dragged up into a small pony tail. The lucky hat she had tucked in her other back pocket. But to him she looked like a work of classical art, and his heart beat wildly at seeing her again.

Anna lit up when Bones walked in, and stood to greet her. 'Good evening, Dr Brennan, have you had a pleasant day?' a polite enquiry, Anna handed her a pile of messages.

'Excellent, Anna, thanks.' Bones smiled sweetly at her. 'Did Booth arrive safe?' Anna smiled wide, and focused her eyes on him behind her.

Bones turned, noting he looked as becoming as he did earlier. Charcoal linen shorts and white shirt, fitted gently at the waist. This time he was bare foot. He looked cool, sexy and clean, something she obviously wasn't and needed to do something about soon. She smiled at him, they locked gazes, then she walked over quickly, as he got up. They crashed against each other, and kissed hard and fervently for a few wonderful reuniting moments. She dropped her rucksack to the floor, discarding it so she could put both arms around him. Anna smiled down at her desk, then looked out to the view being as discreet as she could in the circumstances.

Bones broke the kiss, sighed contently, then noted the ice tea he had been drinking, and her eyes lit up.

'Oh. Wow, Booth, I'm so thirsty, can I have that?' Before waiting for a reply she re-filled his glass, and drank it down, this amused Booth no end, seeing her gulp it all down.

'Chug, chug, chug,' he said blatantly as she did. This in turn made her look to him, the glass still at her lips, and she laughed.

'Have you slept, eaten?'

'Slept and showered yes, but not eaten. I was waiting for you.' She stroked his jaw affectionately.

'Come on.' She took his hand, picking up her bag. Booth took it off her and her post, as they walked quickly to the apartment. 'Do you like the cave?'

'Ooooh. Bones.' He drooled, 'It's _spectacular_. Incredible view too.' She looked to him briefly, shyly.

'I know it's a little over the top but when I'm away I treat myself.'

'I get it. It's your money you can do what you will.'

'Thanks. I thought you might feel uncomfortable.'

'I was to start, but Anna and the others chilled me out.'

'Good. They're quite lovely, aren't they?'

'Yeah. How was the dig?'

'Oh. I can't tell you now. I'm starving and desperately need a shower!' Booth kissed her cheek sweetly for being worried about her state. She grinned hard, as they neared the cave. She jumped over the wall, and flung the doors open.

'Air-con!' she shouted over her shoulder to him, feeling how hot it was in the cave now. 'Put the air-con on, Booth. Sling my bag on the spare bed,' she instructed. Bones stripped naked in stages, walking towards the bathroom, and started flinging clothes and boots off and around haphazardly. Booth was amused at her urgency to get in the shower. He picked up her clothing, and put the dusty items in the wash basket.

Booth placed her bag on the bed, then regretted it. It was so rag tag, torn and highly dusty. He was frightened that it would ruin the expensive sheets on the spare room bed. Booth heard the shower go on, and her loud groan of delight, and relief as the water drenched her body. He felt his groin reawaken at her sexy moan. 'Ooooh! That's feels _soooo _good! Check out the menu, Booth! Order us something, you know what I like!'

'I'm on it!' he yelled back, his smile fixed on his lips. He found the air-con remote, and turned it on. Then he retrieved the menu card, looking it over, his mouth watering already. His stomach growled so loudly he thought she might hear it over the cascade of water. He yelled to her, 'Bones! How hungry are you?!' over the rumblings of her shower.

She yelled back, 'Very!!' He grinned, and picked up the phone.

Anna said instantly, 'Hello, Seeley, how can I help?'

'Bones is _really _hungry, Anna. We'd like...' Booth gave her their order. Anna told him it would be twenty minutes, so he went back to the open door of the bathroom, and snuck a glimpse at her. She was leaning with both hands on the wall, just letting the majority of the shower spray rinse over her head, with one knee kinked, and her head bowed slightly.

'Twenty minutes,' he said gently, tucking his eyes low, shyly. Bones turned her head but not her body, the smile she gave him could have ignited asbestos. Bones would have been more than happy for him to join her right now. She had thought of nothing else since he'd arrived unexpectedly. She wanted him, knew he was fully recovered, and they were free here from prying eyes. And she knew he was thinking and feeling exactly the same.

'Great. Open some wine, Booth. I'll not be long.'

He nodded, then, 'You _are _a goddess,' said softly, inspired by her sensuous body drenched in water.

As he was about to turn and go, she said, 'Booth?' He looked at her, Bones curled her index finger gesturing for him to come closer. He complied, drawn to her magnetic eyes. She placed her wet hands on his shoulders, looking down at him slightly. 'I'm _really _glad you're here.' She leant down, and kissed him deeply again. Booth slipped his hands to her hips, then down to her slippery buttocks, and held her warmly in his palms. She hummed, and shifted her feet slightly, obviously aroused by his almost innocent touch.

'See you in a while,' she said softly, stepping back under the water properly, grabbing her natural sponge to wash away her day.

Booth returned to the veranda, sat on the soft couch with his feet up, and crossed at the ankles. He opened the wine, and poured them both a glass. His erection slowly fading like the sunlight.

Booth watched transfixed as the sun started go down. He suddenly jumped up, and yelled to her, 'Bones! Get yourself out here! This sunset is fantastic!' He didn't want her to miss it, true marvel and excitement in his tone.

'Ok! I'll be out in five minutes!' yelling back at him, with a smile on her lips, knowing he was loving where they were, and that relaxed her knowing he was enjoying himself.

'It will be _gone _in five minutes!' he chirped back, a little annoyed she was going to miss it.

With that exchange, George appeared. He wished Booth good evening and started to lay the table on the veranda. He put out a linen table cloth, silver cutlery etc, and some warm bread and Greek dips, olives and olive oil over sweet balsamic vinegar. George went again with a smile. Booth thanked him pleasantly.

Booth heard his stomach respond violently to the lack of food, and began to tuck in. He watched in awe as the sun was about to touch the sea. He took a big swig from his wine glass, and sighed back into the sofa completely content.

Bones walked up behind him barefooted, and stood in silence, he was engrossed in the vision ahead of them. Her palms were itching to touch him, so Bones gave into her impulse and need. She slid her hands gently onto the top of his warm strong shoulders. Booth didn't jump, he knew she was there, by the way his heart had responded to her nearness. He just let her touch him, Booth didn't turn around either. He lazily took one of her hands on his shoulders and coaxed it to his lips, then kissed her palm tenderly.

'Listen,' he said softly. They both watched as the sun dropped the last inch, and touched the ocean. The tangerine orb sunk slowly sending up a massive worldwide canvas of water colours across the sky, as it sizzled into the horizon at the end of their world.

Booth tilted his head back, and squeezed her hand gently, she looked down at him, with a luscious smile simmering on her face. 'Did you hear it?' he asked. That simmering smile blossomed, she nodded.

'I heard it, yes... Ange was right.' Bones whispered reflectively.

'Hu?' His brow wrinkled slightly, not understanding her comment.

Bones leant down, and kissed his lips, shaking her head, whispering against them, 'Nothing.' Booth eased her onto his lap, she came willingly, looping her arms around his neck. She looked at his sweet contented smile and mirrored it.

'I'm going to kiss you properly now.' She gave him her sexiest grin, whispering gently, her breath, sweet and warm on his lips.

'That would be very welcome,' he whispered back. With his partner, secret keeper and soul mate on his lap and in his embrace, surrounded by the dying embers of the day, she kissed him.

This kiss was like no other he had been blessed with so far. It was infused deliciously with a sultry seduction, gentleness, and laden with her love for him. It made every nerve fibre vibrate, his pulse race, dissolved his concerns about them being together or any residual notions that she might have doubts. He felt her melt into him, yielding to him. She explored his mouth, tongue, teeth and palate. Booth gave everything back with just as much tenderness and desire. Infusing his own reciprocated kiss with his immeasurable love too.

Bones sighed long and low, caressing his arm, neck and face slowly, rolling her hips slightly in her arousal on his lap. Booth stroked along her naked, crazily smooth thigh, then up to her hip under the flimsy material. Thanking the God's for her only putting on a cheese cloth baggy white shirt, and nothing else. He could feel her hardened nipples press into his chest, and felt the heat from her pussy on his powerful erection.

Bones ended the kiss slowly, with soft slick licks at his lips, a steamy smoky eye samba with his, and finally a smile that rendered him speechless. Bones could feel his desire, which matched her own fevered pitch. His hand had wandered onto her belly, from over her thigh and hip during their kiss. He had skimmed her soft golden hair, which she knew he had done deliberately, to excite her but tease himself just as much. She mused, she could so easily unzip him, and nestle her body with his right now, and he wouldn't complain she was certain. However she knew they had waited years for this time together, a few more hours wouldn't make much difference.

Booth heard a soft cough, and forced his eyes from hers, to look over her shoulder. Two waiters, Nikos and Costas, had arrived with their meal, and were semi-silently asking permission to intrude. Bones looked around too, and smiled at them. Booth slipped his hand slowly off her, and surreptitiously eased down her garment to cover her naked flesh from them.

Bones swung her legs around, and went to get up but Booth suddenly had a panic attack. He knew if she stood up now, the waiters would see his embarrassment. So he grabbed her back by her hips, then she realised her mistake. Bones just waved them forward, biting her bottom lip embarrassed for him, and a little amused by his predicament.

Costas said with long learnt discretion, seeing absolutely nothing untoward, although he had seen quite enough of the doctor to fill his diary page for today, 'Good evening, Dr Brennan, Agent Booth. We have your meal. May we set it up?' asking politely.

'Yes, yes, by all means. Great, thank you, Costas. That looks lovely.' Bones could now feel Booth regaining control. The waiters filled the table with their substantial meal, lighting a few citrus oil lamps to illuminate the veranda.

'Have a pleasant evening,' Costas said with a little bow, as they walked off slowly back up the path.

'We will, thank you,' Bones said calmly.

That's when Bones turned to Booth, and giggled at his predicament, now fading fast like the light.

It was now almost dark, the lights around the island started to come on and twinkle sensuously, making the whole panorama look rather magical and utterly romantic.

Booth chuckled, reached for the wine, pouring her a glass, as he said, 'One of these days we're gonna get caught in the _act_.' Bones pecked his lips, popping a tasty morsel in his mouth, as she took the glass from his hand, and drank the contents down in three thirsty gulps.

'More than likely. Lets eat.' She refilled his glass then her own, and filled their plates from the groaning table. Booth, she mused, had ordered way too much but wouldn't be surprised if he indeed managed every last morsel. As he was ploughing a wide path through most of the dishes which made her laugh. He noted her chastising smile and gave one back, withering a little.

'Look, airplane food is for small stomached midgets. Not strapping FBI _men._'

'That is true. Did you fly to Amsterdam then here?'

'London then here.' Bones nodded, munching, she sat next to him, close, her plate on her stomach, and looked out to the island of Therasia opposite. Booth picked his plate up too and did the same. They stretched their legs out, and tickled toes cutely, while they ate.

Feeling relaxed and calm with sustenance in their bellies, Bones enquired casually, 'So, tell me. What's happened while I've been away?'

Booth swallowed, she looked into his eyes waiting for him to continue. He kissed her lips, resting them there softly for a few moments, then looked back to her eyes, saying, 'You already know.'

'No I don't, tell me,' she said clearly lying but not wanting to steal his thunder. Booth pecked her nose as if stopping it from growing like Pinocchio's. She laughed adding, 'Go on, tell me anyway.' Then began to fork up more food, continuing to replace some lost energy.

'You were right. I had nothing to fear from Pops' letter.' Bones nodded slowly like a metronome, still looking at her food plate, with a grin on her lips. 'After you left, I went back up to your apartment. Oh. Your plants are all dead, and I had to buy you new ones. I got cactus so they don't need watering so much.' Bones' jaw dropped in horror, and her shoulders sunk. Booth laughed at her pout, and kissed it. 'Bones, joking.' She smiled relieved, looking back to her plate, munching some more Greek salad. 'Although the one in your bathroom looks kinda _yellow_.' He grimaced at her.

'You've over watered it,' she said knowledgably, but utterly unaffected by her dying plant. 'Go on, what happened after I drove off into the sunset?' She grinned attractively at her own joke. Recalling her rather romantic, tearful departure, as if it was a scene from a film noir she had watched as a young girl.

'Well, I went back upstairs...' He took a deep solemn breath, and drank some wine from his glass, looking at her. 'I was a wreck, Bones. I lost it again. I didn't want you go, but I knew it's your thing, to jet off at a moment's notice to dig up stuff, and I had leant on you so hard. I was scared it was too much for you, and you felt relieved to be rid of me.'

Bones felt terrible that he even thought that of her, she lost her smile, and said, 'Booth? No I...' She tried to put him right, but stopped when he touched her lips with his softly.

'I know, Bones. I was just so emotional. It had been a hell of day, Jesus, a hellova _week_!' Bones smiled a little, taking his free hand, and kissed the back of it. 'Parker was so sweet. He gave me a hug and kiss. He told me to be brave, and remember that you would be coming back soon, and we could kiss all we want then.' He smiled at her. Bones nodded, beaming a delicious smile, and aww-d silently at him, touched by Parker's cute innocent remark.

'Jared told me too, that you had said to him that you would do anything for me, and proved that when you stayed with me. He said stop being a wimp and pull myself together. That if we were going to be together, then I'd have to get used to these separations.' Bones grinned, kissing his cheek.

Bones was happy to hear and see that he agreed with his brother. She had no intention of stopping her travels even if they were a couple. Even though they would be as difficult for her to bear too.

Booth continued, 'Padma handed me a beer from your _friii_-_dge_.' Bones giggled, rolling her head back, amused by the cheeky inflection in his tone. Bones thought it must have been quite a family gathering at her apartment, and felt she had missed out. But pleased they were all there for him and they felt at home.

'She told me that she had never seen a more perfectly suited couple than us. That we were clearly connected to each other on many levels. And our deep feelings were mutually shared. She said that this separation was a good thing, giving me space and time to get to grips with everything. And I should take the opportunity to get my head straight.'

Bones, said with a sly grin on her lips, 'I like Padma, she's _very _wise,' confirming and complimenting her insights. Bones finished her glass, and put it on the table again, then picked up a stuffed vine leaf. She bit it in half, then popped the rest in his mouth. Booth chewed happily.

'So do I. I felt so much better for their talking me round, and chillin' me out... Then Jared mentioned the letters.' Bones smiled, but tried to hide her glee from him, knowing what was in those letters. Booth watched as she looked up and away into the night above. He laughed at her trying to hide her gleeful all-knowing smile from him.

'Haaa. You knew _exactly _what was in the letters, didn't you, Bones?'

Bones didn't fib this time, 'Sort of... What happened next?'

'Jared said as we were all together, we should read them together. I thought it was a good idea. Dad was pretty quiet, while Parker showed him around your apartment, as we read them.'

'Did he now?' Amused to hear that, Bones sipped some more cool wine, watching him now, as she let her meal go down.

'Pops explained that my mother had owned the barbers that my Dad had worked in all those years ago. And when he left she kept it going. All the money that was made from the business over the years, she put in an account for Pops to use as we grew up. But he never touched it. Guilt I suppose, or pride, I'm not sure which...' Booth said, looking off to the distance as if lost in thought on his last remark. Then he snapped back, and continued, 'When Pops knew she didn't have long, he went to see her, and told her he hadn't used any of it. They decided to put it in a trust for us as our inheritance for when he died.' Bones smiled knowingly, she run her hand around his neck gently, seeing him welling up. Booth nuzzled into her neck, and sighed softly.

Bones now explained softly, while he regained his composure. 'Pops had no clue about money, Booth. He asked if it was ok if he could ask my accountant about how to arrange things, as it was still in a straight forward bank account,' she told him gently. 'She was delighted to help out, and advise him. Helen suggested a few things, Pops went with his gut, and as I was made the executor. I knew what you had coming. Do you remember that call I made that morning?'

'Yeah. You said _release the funds_.' Bones nodded.

'Yes. Helen rang me later that day to say she had opened the trust, ready for your call.'

'Well, we rang Helen that evening from your apartment.' Booth sat up, and smiled as bright as a halcyon summer's day, illuminating the sultry evening. Bones stroked his jaw sweetly, her eyes searching his, seeing his wonder and joy. Then Booth said, 'I'm fucking rich, Bones!' squealing excitedly.

Bones laughed, saying, 'Haa! A little, yes. Haa...' Booth laughed with her, while he cuddled her tightly. 'All those haircuts, who'd have thought it, eh?' Bones added with a wry smile.

'Oooh. Booones,' he cooed, 'All those years me and Jared went there, we had _no _idea. _None_, it didn't even cross our minds. I tell ya I was floored. Jared and Padma were gob smacked too, as you can imagine. They told us instantly that they were pregnant. They wanted to add to the great news. He explained that they wanted Dad to know a grandchild as they knew they were pregnant before their wedding. That's why they had tried to contact him...' Bones nodded, suspecting as much. 'I acted surprised but you'd congratulated Padma earlier, and she knew I was faking not knowing!'

'Sorry, Booth, I just had to wish them well. I was so _happy _for them.' Bones told him honestly, hoping he would forgive her.

'You're forgiven...' Bones stood up, grabbed the bottle of wine, and his hand, having made up her mind. Booth went without question or care, lost in her sweet smile, and sexy scanty attire. Bones swigged a little from the bottle, as she looped her arm through his, and they ambled down the winding steep cliff path.

Booth continued telling her about that afternoon, 'Anyway, Helen set up a date for us to go see her a couple of days later.' Bones nodded, following the low lit path down to her private beach. 'We told my Dad about the barbers and that we owned it between us now. Me and Jared.' Bones looked into him seriously.

'What did he say?'

'Pheewww,' Booth sighed out loud and long. 'He told us he knew about the barbers, and that mum had kept her interest in it. That's how he knew there might be some money to come.' Booth easily told her his family business; she knew all his secrets anyway, he had nothing more to hide, so he was open with her.

'Jared was stunned to find out that Dad had asked about the money. He was a little mad too, but Padma cooled him down.' Bones nodded, stepping onto the warm pink sand of her beach, and stood still.

'Dad told us that he had a drink problem for years, and it was made worse when the barbers had financial problems in the beginning. I didn't say anything about his actions when we were small. He talked sober and clear headed...' Bones walked on a little towards the waters edge, and supped some more wine. Booth followed, seeing her listening intently.

He watched as she put the bottle down, pushing it into the wet sand at her feet, the rippling water caressing the green glass. She turned to him in silence, then unbuttoned his shirt slowly, as he told her, 'He confessed to Jared that he had been a evil bastard, a terrible father. That he beat Mum and me... When he was drunk especially. He didn't make excuses for himself.' Bones nodded, easing the shirt off his shoulders slowly. Then her hands slid down his chest, her warm fingers exploring his muscles, feeling them twitch and flex under her gentle touch. She popped his shorts button, and eased the zip lower, pushing the material over his slim hips, her eyes fixed on his face.

'Jared was scared, he didn't want to hear anymore. He got really agitated, but Dad didn't stop. It was like he wanted the truth out, he wanted his conscience cleared.'

Bones nodded again, as she lifted his leg to take off his shorts fully. She folded the garments together, and placed them in a neat pile on the dry sand. Booth stood naked as the day he entered the world. The sultry breeze that rippled the bay's inky water caressed his skin, as softly as her fingers trailed up his chest to his face.

'Dad told him that I covered him when he beat me. That I took his beatings... He _told _him, Bones... He told Jared, _made _him remember.' Booth told her almost disbelieving of what his father had confessed to them all gathered there.

Bones kissed his lips once, stepped back, took hold of the hem of her shirt, and lifted it off, shook her hair out, as she threw it on the pile of clothes. Taking his hand, she walked into the water, pulling him with her slowly. He didn't protest, just went with her. She turned, her hand still in his, and walked backwards.

The moon was full and shining a broad silver streak across the caldera. It bathed them in a ghostly milky glow. The water so warm, it barely took the edge off the heat of their bodies.

As she walked into the bay, she said softly, 'Jared knows the hero brother you are, and how humble you've been. That's good, Booth.' Booth stepped closer, slipping his arms around her waist, as the Aegean lapped at their skin, and rocked them together gently.

'Dad told us that when Pops found me covering Jared, and getting a beating... he told us that Pops told him to go, as he didn't deserve a wife or to be a father. Dad said that Pops was right... and that he didn't deserve anything. So he left, he was angry, ashamed, and hit the bottle again.'

Bones rested her head on his shoulder, holding him close. She stroked down his spine, then scooped up the ocean, and trickled it over him from shoulder to buttocks. 'He told us that when Jared had found out where he lived and that he was getting married, he wanted his father there. He had been doing better, going to AA meetings and had been dry for _nine _years. But when the day came and knew he would have to face us, Pops and me. He said it was too much, he went on a bender and didn't stop... Till he came face to face... With a certain Dr Temperance Brennan.' Bones snagged her head back, to look into his eyes with incredulity. Booth's grin widened to a full blown moon lit smile.

'Yeah _you_, Bones,' Booth said proudly of her. 'You scared the crap out of him. He's still convinced you're gonna stab him or something!'

'Hummm. We'll see.' She grinned wryly. 'Swim with me.' Bones sunk under the water to cover her shoulders, and breast stroked away. Booth followed as she went slowly, gracefully, into the silver shimmering line of moonlight reflected on the water.

'Dad also said, he thought you were spectacular. _Brutally _honest, and made him go to a meeting that afternoon.' Bones swam into his arms and cuddled him close, wrapping her legs around him, kissing him warmly, slipping her tongue in evocatively. She said nothing but he could sense how pleased she was to hear that.

After a long sensuous kiss, Booth took a deep breath, finding himself captivated by the scene around him. Surrounded by steep marbled cliffs, a remarkable pink fine sand beach, an almost inky black sea, and the heavenly feel of his love wrapped, draped over him. The tones of distant music drifted across the water, and entwined with the waves ebbing and flowing to the shore. The moon over their heads suspended in a canopy of glittering stars.

'Jared had some trouble with the revelations but he hugged me and thanked me. We cried a bit,' he said softly, shyly. Bones smiled, peppering his lips affectionately with delicate butterfly kisses.

'We ordered take out, and talked for hours, all of us.'

'Haa! What is my place, a restaurant, hotel??' Bones asked highly amused.

'I'm _sorry_, Bones, but it just seemed _so _right to be there, and your beautiful face was smiling from your photos. It seemed you were there too and heard everything.'

'I understand, that's nice, Booth.' Bones could feel his erection on her stomach. She couldn't stand the wait any longer. She just had to feel that sensation again. It seemed to her the perfect moment now, while he told her softly of the resolutions between his family members. She could see how relaxed he was, and no longer in turmoil, his heart and mind were obviously at peace.

'Yeah, then...' Bones reached between them, and placed his erection at her opening gently but didn't move to put him inside her, she never wavered from her look into his eyes. He looked a little surprised at her action but delighted by her instigation to get more intimate.

'Please continue,' she said serenely, as if she had done nothing out of the ordinary. He almost laughed at her easy instruction, he was having trouble breathing, let alone explaining that remarkable evening to her under the circumstances. He could feel the heat of her petals caressing his crown as if they were kissing it softly. Her eyes were looking so deep into him, he felt emotionally naked as well as physically. He thought she was reading his soul and what was written across it.

'Dad and Parker got on so well... _Je_-_sus..._' Bones slipped herself onto him, locking him inside her. Her head rolled back as she surrendered to that sublime sensation again. Her torso arched away, while her legs gripped around his hips tighter. Booth pulled her hips closer, wanting that warmth forever. The moonlight reflected off her wet torso and breasts, her hands holding his forearms firmly to steady herself. Booth staggered a little against the pull of the waves. She sighed out with reverence, and it drifted off across the ocean to mingle with the rest of the earth-song.

'Bones, oooh, Lord,' he muttered, just as moved by their unity. He thought she mimicked a fallen angel floating on her back. Her arms drifted out elegantly so did her hair, curling and swirling around her head on the soft surf. Booth had never seen anything look so peaceful in his life.

Booth palmed up her belly to her breasts, and smoothed over the wet pliant mounds. Her heard her humming appreciatively. His other hand held her close and steady against him. He felt her body clench on his cock sweetly, slowly milking him like her hand had done a couple of weeks ago.

'I slept, in your, bed, that night,' he said softly, slowly. 'Parker in the spare.' Bones smiled, opening her eyes to the black velvet overhead, splattered with a majestic swathe of tiny pin pricks of light. She slowly pulled up, wrapping herself around him, her hair hung in a perfect smooth pony tail between her shoulder blades, and dripped.

'Which side?' asked with a little smile, charmed to hear that. He saw her eyes were leaking again, but this time he was not concerned, he was moved just as much by their romantic sensual love making.

'Yours,' he said, then kissed her slowly and deeply, caressing her buttocks. Bones shifted gently, rolling her pelvis around erotically, he thought, exquisitely. He aided her arousal by gently seeking out her protruding pearl and caressed it. Bones sucked in a slow inhale through her front teeth at the tremors that rippled over her, like the waves were doing.

''Ummm. Booooth,' she whispered, against his lips.

'Feel good?'

Bones grinned, and said sweetly, 'Unspeakably wonderful.' Booth kissed her again, drawing soft patterns across her precious tiny mound that throbbed under his roaming thumb. Bones gasped, breaking their deep kiss, fixing her eyes on his, as she slowly sank back to float on the water again, rolling her hips languidly, her arms out again. Booth couldn't move or thrust for fear of toppling them, and sinking her under the waves. He could tell she was nearing her peak, as her belly tightened, and the muscles under the taut flesh flickered. Her core began to tug at his body inside her. He did shift his feet to grip the sand between his toes, and palmed her breasts again.

'Beautiful.' Bones whispered her compliment, lifting her head and her hand to his on her breast and squeezed it. Forcing her watery eyes to look into his riveted glare, showing him what he had given her. He smiled with a lover's pride as she jerked, twisted slightly twice, then climaxed gripping her legs around him. Bones held almost stationary letting the luscious orgasm wash over her.

Booth felt her body profess his as her own. Like her first kiss had ruined him for anyone else, he knew he would never want to do this with anyone else, ever again.

'Temperance arh.' Booth stilled too, suspended in the sea, in her, putting himself on pause, wanting her pleasure first this time. He felt every caress of her ecstasy on his body sunk deep within her.

Her body took a while to ride the crest, surfing the waves elegantly until they sunk away leaving her washed ashore, panting slightly. She lifted up with his help, and kissed him with her eyes open and searching his. He saw nothing but love and gratefulness in her eyes, and a few teardrops on her cheeks.

'You're crying,' he said, with a wide smile, elated their love making had brought her such joy, and had moved her to weep.

'Yes. You're the only man that has done that to me. I think it's a portent.' Bones felt not only emotionally and physically connected to him but to the natural world around her too. She knew that a full moon had an effect on every living thing on the planet, not just the tides. Some creatures timed their procreation during this cycle. She knew millions of coral spores were released into the ocean to fertilise their counterparts. That turtles laid eggs to hatch by the full moon. She mused it felt so right on this auspicious night to be one with him finally. Her choice of moment and timing was impeccable.

'I think so too.' He kissed her once more. 'Shall we?' He gestured to the beach. Bones nodded, about to uncouple them, but Booth slipped his hands under her buttocks, and whispered softly, 'I got ya.' Bones chuckled softly at his gallantry, as he walked out of the ocean with her impaled still.

She held on around his shoulders, while he waded out, then knelt down, and laid her half in half out of the surf. He lay over her, and thrust into her deeply but with great tenderness. Bones groaned, arching her back, pushing her hips into his. Booth then virtually withdrew, before she protested he surged back in with the next warm ocean wave to splash over them.

'Umm. Booth, in-credible...' Booth kissed all over her face and neck, while he timed his surges with the sea's return. She was overjoyed by his eagerness to pleasure her unselfishly, but had to clarify, 'You've nothing to prove to me, Booth.' Knowing he was trying to make up for his previous failure and the misunderstanding.

Booth kissed a sweet meandering path to her lips, when he got there, she was smiling as softly as he was. He knew she was referring to his abysmal performance on their last night together.

'Do you want me to stop?' he asked cheekily, knowing she would protest if he did but he couldn't resist it, wanting to she her reaction.

'Ha. _No_.' Booth beamed at her for being so understanding and honest with him. She continued, 'I just meant...' Booth started a pumping thrust, snatching her breath, and making her eyes roll up to the sky above, he felt so good she forgot what she was going to say. Bones oozed gutturally at his deepening glorious penetrations, 'Oooohawww.'

Suddenly lights streaked across the black over his head like a cloud of shot silver arrows. It was all too perfect and surreal; stars streaking, wonderful tender love making, her emotions flowing over her lids. The situation and utter beauty of them together, suddenly felt ridiculously funny. Bones began to chuckle, as she gripped his buttocks. Booth looked stunned and shocked by her soft giggling. 'Hehehehe.'

Booth asked a little worried, 'Am I doing it wrong?'

'Ha.' Bones laughed harder, and knew she should explain. She rolled over so she straddled him, and sat up slowly. 'No. You're doing everything _right_. Look over my shoulder and up.' He did with a quiz on his brow, as she started to milk him again with her nubile body.

'Jesus, Bones,' he said astonished, wonder in his expression. Bones looked up too, with a pristine smile twitching her cheeks.

'We're making the stars fall,' she whispered romantically, awestruck.

'They can't resist you,' he said just as overly romantic. 'They need to be close, just like me.' Bones looked down to him, her eyes sparkling like the trembling stars above.

'Always?' she asked softly, carefully. Booth could hear the nervousness in her enquiry. He knew her one flaw was that she was terrified to be abandoned by the ones she invested her love in. She had to understand that he would never abandon her, and that he was here as long as she wanted him to be.

With acute honesty he answered, 'For_-ever_, Bones. You're my heartbeat.'

Bones lay down over him, kissing his lips softly once, then slipped her tongue into him. He gripped her tighter, feeling her relief at his confirmation. He rolled again in the surf, holding his weight on one elbow, arching his torso off her, getting more leverage, he thrust in slowly deeply, making her gasp, hum and lick her lips, while they stared at each other. Bones' hand was busy around sensitive parts of his anatomy.

'Climax with me, Booth, please,' she beseeched him.

'Ya sure?'

'Hummm Yes. _So _sure...' Her fingers found a hypersensitive gem of his own. 'Is that good?' she answered and asked questions, which confused him, as her fingers manipulated him around his rock solid scrotum. Things were getting out of his control, he was losing his focus, his body hers to command.

'Bones, Oh, Bones.' Feeling himself slipping over the edge, he rolled his hips against her core, rubbing against her hard, but not any faster. In an effort to bring her with him. Bones thought his control remarkable under the circumstances, she was giving him her nearly best moves.

'Booth?'

'Um?'

Bones commanded his surrender, 'Come,' said softly. Booth shook his head, gritting his jaw with his effort to hold on, he was refusing to till she was with him. 'I'll make you,' she challenged, warned, seeing him disobey.

Booth chuckled at her caveat, opened his eyes, lifting up slightly, and curled his index finger around her clitoris. 'Oh. Yeeesss.' She squeezed his scrotum in thanks and appreciation. They both smiled, knowing the other was about to explode and incinerate the other.

'Adore you, my love, my life,' he said, with tears dripping on her face. The waves returned, the warm saline kind and the delicious sensuous heat waves, they both crashed over their skin, while they cried out the other's name.

Booth erupted within her, spurting at breakneck speed. Bones felt his heated rush transfer to her womb and it convulsed wildly, joyously. Her body absorbing him, making that part of him hers now. The sublimity of their first time together exceeding all their expectations, leaving them breathless and wordless. For no amount of words could express the ecstasy or the resulting deep emotions exchanged in that instant.

His throbbing member felt her slick hot contractions, each one was closely followed by a heavenly whimper from her lips, and a tear of her own flowed down her temple. Their hearts quivered, then became peaceful as if they knew they wouldn't be parted for long again.

Their combined simultaneous orgasm ebbed away quietly. Bones blinked several times, her focus drawn out to the light show above them. Booth saw her eyes focus on the heavens, and withdrew slowly to lay along her. He lay flat but rested his head on her shoulder. While they let their bodies recover, they treated their eyes now. With fingers entwined, her free hand caressed his hair, in silence.

The streaks, and arrows of light began to wane, Booth sighed, then caressed her right breast naturally. Bones grinned charmed, looking down at him, delighted he was no longer worried to touch her. He must have realised why she was smiling, and said in explanation of his gentle caress, 'I was once scared to touch you.' She almost didn't catch his statement as it was said so quietly.

Bones ran her hand over his back, down his spine a little way. 'I was once scared to love you,' she said softly. Booth threw his eyes up to her, his heart pounding again. She looked down to his eyes. 'I'm not anymore.' Booth sighed, melting into her, knowing that was his confirmation, he needed no other words.

Bones spoke again after a few moments, 'So tell me, what else has happened?' She sat up, reaching for the wine bottle a quarter sunk in the sand, and pulled it out with a little tug, put it to her lips, and sipped some. Booth propped up on his elbow to watched her. Bones didn't say anything but she was impressed that his cock was still fairly firm.

'Jared and me went to see Helen.' He smiled wide, Bones handed him the bottle, he took a swig, then placed it between them. Bones got up, and walked to the sun beds, picked up a towel, and wrapped it around her head, then rubbed. Then she walked back, to lay beside him, mimicking his position. He watched her every graceful, confident move. When she returned, she noted his cock was at full attention again. She tried to cover her salacious smile, but Booth caught her little sneak peak.

'You want a little more, Marco?' he asked cheekily, stroking himself slowly. Bones chuckled softly at being caught and his quip about exploring him. She placed her hand over his and helped him gently.

Bones asked sweetly, 'Let me play for a while?' Booth grinned, loving her easy sexual panache, drawing his hand away, leaving hers there to play.

'I'm all yours,' he said generously.

Bones stroked him slowly, her eyes fixed on his phallus. She learnt his width, length and found what spots rolled his eyes, or made him curse under his breath. Those she found very endearing and fascinated her.

Booth continued to explain the events chronologically, thinking that best as his mind was heading south again. 'Helen told us what was in the pot. She was really sweet, Bones. She gave us some great advice of what to do with it, where we should invest it. That kind of thing. We just had to wait for probate and you had faxed the forms back. So it was sorted so quickly. ' Bones nodded, looked up briefly to him, but continued to playing with him expertly, as the waves caressed their feet and shins.

'Jared wants to put some of it towards a house, and with the baby coming and no job, it's really taken the pressure off them. He's going to set up a trust fund for the baby when he or she comes along.' Bones smiled warmly, thinking that was a very wise thing to do. Bones felt her pussy pulsate again, knowing she need more. She noted Booth seemed very calm and happy to oblige her every whim sexually, she didn't hesitate.

'The majority of it he's going to invest, and have an income from it.' Bones nodded again, then to his surprise, she straddled him, positioning him, and then slowly sunk down fitting them together again. Her nails dug in to his chest a little, steadying herself with her palms. He rested his palms under his head, watching her taking her time and pleasure from him freely. He lay still, admiring her style of movement; the way the moon reflected off her glowing skin, and her delicate contented smile.

She asked softly, 'Do you mind?'

Replying convincingly with, '_God_, no.' He grinned charmingly then he continued seeing her nod gratefully. He explained casually, as if they had done this a million times before, to make love during a perfectly ordinary conversation, 'I've set up a trust for Parker; I've added some savings I had to it, too. Invested most of it. Paid off my credit card.'

'What about the barbers?' she asked naturally, while she fingered her engorged clitoris, and thrust languidly. Booth smiled seeing her unashamed action, utterly turned on by it. He pulled one hand out from under his head, slid it to her breast, and caressed her nipples alternately. He studied her precise caressings and learnt, while he continued, 'We're staying silent partners but instead of giving Dad money, we decided we would ask him if he wanted a job. He's been bumming for a few years now, and desperately in need of the cash flow. He's behind on his rent.'

Bones looked impressed with the idea. 'Did he take you up on your offer?'

Booth grinned instantly, answering just a quickly, 'He started last Monday.'

'Wow, _really_? How's he doing?'

'Good, good so far...' Booth smiled, seeing her building towards another climax. He began to thrust up, easing her closer with each slide of his thick cock.

'Ooo Oooo. Your corona is _perfect _on my Grefenberg.' Bones waffled, obviously thrilled with their combined anatomy and its stimulation being perfectly matched.

'Is that a good thing?' he asked amused, seeing her hasten her fingers movements. She bit the bottom right of her lower lip, nodding fast. 'That's good then,' adding sarcastically. Bones chuckled adorably, knowing she was being too clinical.

She explained simply, 'Your ridges, my G, perfect,' Booth pinched her nipple in a naughty chastise. Bones ouched, and looked shocked at him, 'Ow! What?'

'I knew _that_. I may _look _dense but not _that _dense.' He leant up, pushed her fingers away from her clitoris and replaced it with his own, and began to suckle the tight peak he had just pinched. Bones moaned erotically.

'_Awwwrrrrh_. No. Sorry, you're, you're, oh, God, Booth... Don't stop, ever.' She held his head to her breast, and thrust purposely, riding him heavily. Feeling the resurgence of the bliss that had flown deliciously through her twice already tonight. Her thighs trembled; her pussy puckered and oozed, lubricating their sexes, then she tipped off the razor sharp edge and let gravity take her.

Bones collapsed her rapturous body in its throes against him, he laid back taking her with him. She rumbled her ecstasy against his kissing lips. 'Fan-_tas_-tic, Magellan.' Booth chuckled at her humorous, breathless compliment.

After letting her recover for a while, Booth asked rhetorically, 'You're quite horny, aren't you?' whispering softly in her ear, as she breathed heavily in his neck. He felt her smile against it, while he caressed up and down her spine delicately.

When she looked into his face, kissing his lips softly, she answered with, 'I have a healthy sexual appetite. I've just been starving for so long, I'm gorging now.' Booth laughed hard, rubbing his nose around hers.

'Gluttony is a mortal sin, Bones.' Pouting at her, she grinned hard back.

'I know, so is _lust_.' Waggling her brows suggestively, Booth laughed with her this time. She slipped to his side slowly, and caressed his wash board stomach, settling over him now, resting her head over his heart.

'I'm not complaining. So where were we? Oh yeah, Dad... So, I paid his rent up to date and couple of months in advance, giving him a head start.' Booth said casually. Bones gripped him tight, touched by his generosity.

'You're so forgiving, Booth. I don't know I could be so in similar circumstances.'

'Of course you are! You forgave your Dad...'

'Sort of, I suppose but he didn't _beat _me.' She pouted at him.

'No, but he did _kill _a few people to protect you and Russ.'

'Yes. That's true.' Bones agreed sensibly.

'I've got sand _everywhere_,' Booth said, with a cheeky grimace. Bones nodded, she got off him slowly, and pulled him up by his hands, kissed his lips, and they walked back into the surf to wash up.

'We should get back. You've got work in the morning.'

'Oh. Do I have too? I much rather spend the day with you.'

'Aww. Bones, so _sweet_.' Moved by her admission, he tried to placate her with, 'I'll bring you lunch, take a look around the dig, and then arrange things,' he said cryptically.

Bones asked curiously, 'Ooo. What things?'

'Wait and see, Bones. _Surprises_.'

'I don't like surprises.' She pouted, Booth kissed it softly.

'You'll like my surprises.'

Bones lay back in the water and floated, surrendering her content relaxed body to the gentle rolling water supporting her. Booth stood, watching her totally at ease in this medium. A serene smile stapled to her lips, her breasts floating, breaking the surface tension, as were her knees and hands. He pushed his body through the water to stand beside her. He mused she was a smorgasbord of delicious seductive delights. She flicked her eyes to his, smiling wider. It was clear to her what he was thinking. She could see he was still tired and with all their passion tonight and the excitement they were both flagging. 'Shall we go back up? You can tell me the rest.' Booth leant over her and kissed between her breast in answer to her. She dropped her legs, and stood. Taking his hand, they walked out of the sea.

She wrapped a towel around his waist, and then around herself. He grabbed the bottle, and flipped the clothes over his shoulder, then they made their way back up the cliff to the cave.

The view of Oia above their climb was stunning. They could see the lights of the village frost the top of the cliff and drip down to Alumina harbour. The sound of the ocean crashing against the cliff face rushed up towards them on the breeze, along with a little Greek mandolin played in a taverna, and the tink, tink of sheets against masts.

'On the Tuesday we went and picked up Pops,' he said softly, Bones smiled tenderly, while they strolled up the path. It still felt warm under their feet, as the ground released the heat it had absorbed during the day. 'We went to Grandma's grave and sprinkled him _all over _her.' Booth beamed at her, a cheeky smile on his lips and in his eyes.

'Haa.' Bones' gentle laughter tickled him too. 'He's at peace now... Are you?' she asked, squeezing his hand.

Booth smiled, asking, 'What do you think?'

'I think...' she began, caressing his warm fingers. They sat on the low smooth wall surrounding their cave veranda, looking at the view twinkling around them. 'I think, I've _never _seen you so content, Booth. Or so at ease with yourself, or me come to think of it.' He nodded, clearly agreeing.

'I'm sure the inheritance has eased some financial burdens, it will certainly make your life easier... Jared knowing about you must have smoothed over the tensions between you too.' Booth pecked her cheek sweetly. He mused she was correct, they had become very close.

'The resolution with your father too. Your forgiveness of him humbles me. I can see why you did forgive him though. Negative thoughts can eat away at you and that previous pain has gone. I can't see it in your eyes anymore.'

'Was it that obvious?' he asked surprised by her comment.

'Sometimes, yes, very. Pops and I talked about that a little. That you tortured yourself for years. We both understood that.'

'Finding out about my mother was agonising to hear, Bones...' She nodded sympathetically. 'I saw her, you know? Saw her a few times, I _thought _I did. I had glimpses of her sometimes. I was never certain it was her. Till eventually, I convinced myself I wanted to see her so badly, I thought I was seeing her. Then she was never there again. I don't know what was more hard, seeing glimpses, flashes or _nothing _at all.' Booth rested his head on her shoulder, she kissed his hair, holding her lips to him.

'It _was _her, you _did _see her, she was there, she _loved _you,' Bones whispered into his hair, he squeezed her hand. They were quiet and still, looking at the view for a long while.

Booth said quietly, 'The _best _thing, the thing I'm so happy with... Is us.' Bones rested her head on his now. 'I have a confession.'

'Go on.'

'I stayed at your place...'

'Yes, you already said, I don't mind.'

'No... You don't understand. That first night, Parker and I did. Then I went home. As the days went on and there was no word from you, I didn't sleep. Couldn't sleep without you. I didn't want to disturb you here. But by the Monday I was in state. I had a case and when Cam and Ange saw me, they told me to call you. I refused, gave my reasons. Cam just shook her head, and shrugged her shoulders, called me an idiot. But Ange stayed with me and we talked. She explained that you never do the chasing.'

'Haa! She's right, I don't... I suppose I'm a little old fashioned that way. Our relationship is different though, you should have called, so should I.'

'Hum. Anyway, she said if I wouldn't come to you, I should stay with you just so I could sleep and be useful at work. Instead of walking around like a zombie.'

'She told you to sleep at my place?'

'Yes. That weekend I didn't have Parker. I stayed, slept, ate, read your diary.' Bones gasped a breath in horror, leaping to look at him. When Booth chuckled, then she realised he was joking.

'Sorry, messin' with your head,' he explained, Bones sighed, relaxing again. She pulled him up, and they stepped over the low wall going into the cave. She opened the fridge, and got out the yogurt, and squirted honey over it, while he got two spoons, then they walked back out to the veranda. 'I felt so much better seeing your face all over the place. Smelt your perfume, that kind of sappy thing.' He grinned shyly.

Bones dropped her towel, and stepped into the hot tub. Sitting down she sighed, and gestured for him to get in with her to freshen themselves. He took off his towel too, and stepped in, settling side by side with her. They started on the yogurt sharing the glass bowl. 'The trouble was although on the one hand I felt better and was sleeping...' he trailed off, as she finished for him, knowing what he was going to say.

'You missed me more.'

'_Yes, _exactly. I spoke to Ange again. I told her I wanted to come over, I couldn't stand it any longer. She thought it was a brilliant idea. So I booked tickets, and waited for yesterday to arrive. I did launder your sheets, and left your apartment as I found it, Bones.'

'You didn't have to do that.' Pecking his lips, then taking another scoop from the dish.

'Yeah I did. I restocked your fridge too.'

'Tut. No need. I buy those beers for you anyway.'

'Do you?'

'Course...' She licked her spoon clean, and gave the rest to him to finish. She continued looking over the ocean, while he tucked in to the rest happily. Bones closed her eyes, rested her head back, sighing out sounding exhausted. Booth looked at her sympathetically, then placed the bowl on the floor. Then he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer in a tender cuddle.

'We should get to bed. You're tired.'

'Yes I suppose so, but it feels wonderful to be here in your embrace again.'

'Bed. Come on, Bones.' He stood slowly, holding her hand, and was about to step out. She gripped his hand, and leant forward slipping her mouth over his sopping flaccid cock. Holding the whole of his flesh in her, her hand went under his scrotum at the same instant, and caressed that area again that had him on his tip toes.

'Jeee-susss Booones.' She ran her free hand up the back of his thigh to his buttocks and squeezed, humming. He felt himself engorge quickly, her tongue rubbed around his ridge rhythmically. Bones moved slowly in the water to get a better position, and access to him. Booth didn't trust his legs, and sank slowly to sit on the edge of the hot tub. Bones released him from her mouth slowly, then straightened up. She smiled, licking her lips. Booth looked a little shell-shocked at her. Her hand still stroked him with a naughty little twist on the up stroke that made his eyes roll.

'You look a little scared.' She kissed his lips softly. Booth stroked over her cheek, she could feel his hand shaking slightly.

'I thought you were tired?'

'Not that tired. Could you orgasm again?'

'Do I have a choice?'

'Haa. No.' Bones' mouth went back over his cock and began suckling him, her tongue twirling, curving around his pulsing flesh, making him groan. Booth didn't have a choice, he had to throw his head back, to look up at the silver and jet canopy above them.

'Didn't think so,' he muttered. _'Fuck _that feels amazing, Bones,' again he rambled. Bones squirmed, fully aroused and she worked a little harder and faster. 'Goooood, very good.' Booth was on the brink so fast, he gasped in shock, he looked down, and gripped her hair in his fist, not hard but in a tender gesture of benevolence. Bones was watching him, she opened her mouth wide, and let him watch her tongue work its mastery around his helmet. She smiled wide, mouthed, then kissed his tip, stopping.

Booth sighed relaxing back his desire. 'I was just thinking whether to show off or just let you climax.'

'Show off?' he asked, Bones noted that his hands still trembled, and his voice sounded a little wobbly too. Both of which she refused to comment on but she did find it very cute.

'Yeah.' Bones leant her torso into him, pushing his cock between her cleavage, and rubbed him between her breasts.

Booth groaned his words of appreciation, 'Oh. God, that's...'

'Sexy?'

'Hell yeah, Bones, so hot.'

Bones licked his tip every time he neared her lips. 'You taste as good as I remember,' she said erotically, after licking off his clear pre-ejaculate. Booth groaned again at her words.

'Ooh. Didya-didya-taste me?' muttering his question, his eyes fixed on his shaft slipping easily in between her wet breasts.

'Yes of course, us together,' she oozed, cocking a sultry brow. Booth growled, and stood like a rising primal ape, hauling her up urgently. He slide an arm under her legs, and pulled her out of the water. She yelped in surprise, then chuckled at his macho control. She giggled, dripping all the way to the bed he dropped her on. Turned on by his passionate, desire filled eyes, she spun on the sheet, and hung her head over the edge of the bed, reaching for his thighs. He looked utterly stunned, as she looked ravenous suddenly.

'Bones? What... Oooooh. Shit woman!' She had engulfed him again and was throat-ing him, her tongue sliding around impossibly fast. Booth had never been taken so deep and he staggered. He watched her hand go to her pussy, she opened wide, kicked a knee out, and pleasured herself. 'Fuck, Bones, awesome.' Her mouth came off his cock, then she suckled a tight ball, while her free hand jerked him off. 'Ooooo yeeeah,' he whined, lost in her creative raid.

Booth stepped back so she couldn't reach him, his ball popped free from her hungry mouth. 'What's wrong?' she asked confused.

'You're having all the fun, Bones.' He grinned lecherously, then arched over her body, palmed her legs open and drank from her.

'Ohyesohyesyesyes.' Booth lapped at her folds, roaming sensitively, the louder she got the harder he licked. He could feel her busy hands still caressing. 'Velvet soft, _gorgeous_,' he whimpered on her core, her legs began to twitch, and she rolled her pelvis into his face. He felt a finger penetrate him, and her mouth returned to his cock, then her tongue was swirling on that part of his anatomy which left him airless and weak kneed. She was humming, groaning, twisting this way and that. Her bliss almost complete.

Booth knew he was a nanosecond away from pouring himself into her mouth. He flicked at her swollen searing hot clitoris with his tongue, he slipped two fingers into her pussy and pumped. He heard her growl her thanks, snapping her lips around him, then pump with her head.

'Fuck Bones, Bones come-_mmming_,' he whined his muffled warning, then flicked frantically but by the time the last syllable was out, he was erupting into her, and she was writhing under his burning tongue, doing the same, whimpering, vacuuming every last drop of his essence out of him.

The extra blood flow to her head sharpened her orgasm, while their combined ecstasy heightened the other's raptures. Booth quenched his thirst on her own aromatic warm essence.

Their mesmerizing shadows danced on the walls of the cave for a few glorious minutes while they consumed each other. Till their bodies gave all they could, then gave out.

Bones gasped for breath, licking him down slowly, as he did the same for her. Fatigue overwhelmed him now, as he kissed over her stomach, each breast, then knelt on the cool floor. His arms lay either side of her body, and his fingers caressed her flanks. Booth hung his head exhausted, with his eyes closed. Bones felt his wet lips on her hers, he slipped his tongue in and kissed her tenderly.

They both panted after breaking the kiss, and smiled at one another, then Bones said, her eyes bright and sparkling mischievously, 'Boow-chick-a bow-_woow_.'

'Haa!' they both laughed hard. Booth knew that was high praise from the doctor, and was thrilled by her cheeky reaction. Booth realised she refused to stop caressing his hair and face. He hadn't pegged her for being so tactile, but was delighted by her need to touch him.

She lifted up, and turned around on the sheet, collapsing back, laying out like a copper star fish on the bed. Booth crawled over her, and lay against her side gently. After a few tender moments of silence, and contented sighs, Booth declared, 'I love you more than my life...' soulfully, then kissed her nearest nipple softly. Bones rolled to face him, and slipped her leg over his. He looked into her hooded eyes, as she caressed his messy hair, and inspected his face, avoiding his eyes. He could see the tiniest of smiles on her lips. She took in a deep breath through her nostrils, and let it go slowly out through her lips into his face. Only when that was completed, did she look into his eyes with the deepest emotion in them he had ever seen.

Bones knew he needed to say that convention, but she had no need or desire to hear what she already knew to be factual confirmed. She had felt his love in his touch, kiss, in the way he spoke, made love, took care of her and the way he looked at her. In thousands of ways and deeds, it was well established. She was fully aware she was loved by him. Bones mused that love was a ridiculously small word to convey all of that. However she had to check if he needed the same back.

'Do you need to hear that from me?' she asked quietly, slowly. Everything around them was calm and warm, their bodies were sated, their thirsts satisfied for the moment. Booth took a moment, a heartbeat, then shook his head against the pillow. He could see by the depth of her eyes, see into her soul that he was loved back just as powerfully and completely. Bones nodded slowly, accompanying it with a gentlest of smiles, and a loving caress over his cheek.

'Ok. But if you do... just let me know, ok?' Booth gave her a squeeze, and pecked her lips tenderly in reply.

They lay watching and caressing the other to sleep. Till finally the warm fragrant breeze through the open doors seduced them to a recharging welcome slumber.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The veranda of the Emerald cave was visited by a scrawny hungry sparrow just after the dawn. The sun had returned and was rising quickly in the east already heating up the air. So he rapidly got to work on the scattered crumbs on the floor under the table. They were meagre pickings for him. The canny waiters had returned late last night and had cleared the table in silence in the early hours. He had to scavenge early as he knew more giants would arrive later to thoroughly clean the area, and leave him nothing to collect.

He peered inside the open doors, chancing his wing to see if anything else was available inside. He hopped over the threshold, and spied the two featherless giants entwined on their nest. He could hear their deep breaths, and knew he was safe to forage a little longer.

Then suddenly there was an intermittent shrill sound. On the first terrifying note the two giants leapt, shocked awake, then groaned. Terrified, he flicked his wings, and swooped out the cool room, rising over the low wall to hurtle over the cliff edge downwards, then banked right, away to safety.

Booth reached over the mumbling woman, who had a fairly tight grip around his body, and picked up the phone. He dropped the receiver in his bleary-eyed waking, 'Crap,' he mumbled, pulling at the cord as the handset tumbled between the bed and the night stand, clattering on the marble.

Anna started to chuckle, hearing, imagining what had happened to the handsome FBI Agent. She covered the mouth piece with her palm so he couldn't hear her amusement.

His body rolled over Bones more, and almost crushed her, as he tried to reach the hand set. Bones started to laugh, seeing the more he pulled the cord the longer it got, and the receiver still didn't seem to get any closer.

Bones looped her legs around his hips, and rolled seductively against his thickening flesh. Booth clearly knew she was a rampant anthropologist on a mission. She kissed his throat, chuckling simultaneously. 'Stop that! Somebody wants us,' he warned, chastising her for her amorousness but utterly turned on by it. He tried to hide his smile, as she squirmed erotically under his taut body.

She whispered in his ear wantonly, 'I want you.' Then nibbled his ear lobe, reaching between them, and eased his cock into her folds. Booth rolled his head as her soft breath tickled into his ear, and his cock stood stiff to attention ready and very willing. 'It's just the wake up call,' she explained hastily, her hands went everywhere she could reach, her lips and mouth sucked at his throat, lips and ear.

'Jesus, Bones. Phone?' moaning at her for her uncaring attitude. He tried to reach under the bedstead for it. His fingers fumbling, stretching to reach it just out of his grasp.

Bones was giggling, then with a rather nifty angled foot on his buttocks, and a thrust upwards he was inside her again. He groaned feeling her wet irresistible heat, gave up his search, loosing all interest in the call, saying, 'Fuck it.' Booth thrust back hard, taking her to the hilt, delving into her mouth with his tongue. Bones felt her heart rumble lusciously. Her tongue roamed frantically around his. Bones blindly reached for the phone cut off, by holding her fingers on it for a couple of seconds to disconnect the call.

Anna giggled, and blushed hearing the line go dead. At least they were up and awake, she thought.

Bones rolled over taking him with her. She straddled his groin, then began to bounce cheerfully up and down. Booth thrust up in time with her pace, palming her breasts, admiring her AM energy and the beautiful smile that was heating up his face. 'Just a quickie...' explaining her urgency. 'I've got to get to work... Oh. Booth, you feel magnificent,' she muttered adoringly of the sensations he was forming inside her again.

'You look it,' he offered the compliment back, pumping her hard.

Bones uncoupled them, and spun. Before he had a chance to protest, she had sunk back down on his good seven inches, and was riding him reverse. She looked out to the morning, seeing the sun rays watering out the sky. The powder blue rimmed the okra outline of Therasia opposite. She thought it looked beautiful, even more so this morning. Everything seemed brighter, lighter and felt extraordinary to her.

Booth leant up, holding her hair back, and kissed her neck and cheek, then his hand squeezed her left breast, appreciating its weight and voluptuousness. His other ran down over her belly to her fingers strumming her clitoris. 'You're gorgeous, Bones... Let me do that,' he said, kissing her ear, licking into it sensuously. She gasped softly, groaning, as he took control of her body and pleasure. She turned her head as far round as she could, her hands caressed his head above and behind her. He kissed her deeply, their tongues melting together again. They both hummed, smiling through the whole process, their joy complete.

'Look at that morning, Booth. It's the best I've witnessed,' she offered elated. Booth looked over her shoulder out of the doors, smiling.

'Not a patch on the look, feel and touch of you.' Bones grinned, turned her face to his.

'Romantic _fool_,' she scolded warmly, her eyes told him she was flattered, although she tried to hide it from him. He grinned wider, not falling for her rebuke.

'Me? Ha. You made love to _me _under the flawless full moon last night, in the sea. The stars fell too. _That_, was totally romantic.' He peppered her lips generously throughout his reprimand.

'Ok, I admit it, I'm a romantic fool too. With you _alone. _Don't tell anyone.' She smiled broadly, her inner walls rhythmically pleasuring him masterfully. Her hand met with his on her breast, and squeezed while he kissed along her clavicle. 'Come on, Booth, make me orgasm, I've got work to do.'

'Haa. Yes, Doctor Brennan, right away,' he chided sarcastically. He pushed her forward gently, and uncoupled them. She grinned, knowing what he was going to do, which notched up her libido. She presented with a little waggle of her buttocks, flicked her hair over her shoulder to watch, as he knelt up, and shifted closer, his wet hot cock in his fingers.

'Is this ok?' he asked carefully. Bones licked her lips, and flared her eyes.

'Hard and fast please,' she said, unashamed. Booth positioned himself, then thrust in with a sharp deep pump, doing exactly as instructed. Bones head shot back and up, and grunted out, 'Fuck yeah!' Booth piston-ed her fast and hard, hearing her gasp, saw her roll her head, and push back meeting his powerful thrusts. Booth could see she was loving their fast frantic love making. Booth sought out her pearl and patted at it hard like a G string on a double base. 'Yes! Oh God Yeeeesss, Booth.' She shifted on her knees, gripping the end of the sheets over the mattress, as he pounded her orgasm out of her.

'You ok-you ok?' he asked, knowing he was hitting her hard, and was slightly concerned for her.

'Are you _serious_?' she asked rhetorically, surprised he needed to ask her that. 'You feel... You... Feels... _Oooooohwwwoo_!' she drew out her rapturous exclamation, as her body convulsed on his cock. He knew she was gone, thrown high, flying into bright beautiful morning light.

Suddenly she knelt up mid climax, which changed his angle and he felt her pussy hit his sweet spot, and she pummelled down on him. He stopped thrusting for a second in shock, gripped around her waist in reflex to feel safe. Booth felt his balls constrict viciously, and he blew up her like an atom bomb. 'Boooones!' he yelped, not prepared for her assault and his sudden eruption she had caused. He grit his molars with the force of his ejaculation and the terrifying power of his ecstasy. Now he soared into the morning moments after her.

Bones felt his juice saturate her again, and her walls quivered against his cock. It was a thrilling sensation for her to be filled so completely and powerfully. Her ego ballooned too, hearing his astonishment her action had caused.

They both collapsed, her flat to the bed on her stomach, and him over her back. They panted, in a heap of sweat and aromatic love scent. They started to laugh gently, amazed at how good they were at making love together.

Booth kissed her shoulders, and rolled over to lay on his back. He caressed her buttocks affectionately. She turned her head to look at him, a silly grin on her lips. Rolling his head to look at her, he asked, 'By all the Saints, Bones, what did you do?'

'Magic.' She leant over, smooching him, humming. 'Ummm. _Fabulous _start to the day.' She rolled gracefully off the bed, and walked to the shower as if nothing untoward had just happened. Booth watched her go, and started to chuckle, amused by her casualness and playful mood.

He knew then that Dr. T Brennan was a sex gourmet. She clearly relished tender intimacy like last night. As well as full on sexual satisfaction and release when needed, treating the two aspects with the same respect, knowing there was a time and place for both.

Booth could hear her singing a Lauper classic in the shower, and smiled, charmed. He righted himself, then reached for the phone, finally getting it and replacing the receiver. It rang again almost immediately as he put it on. He picked it up, saying, 'Good morning?'

'Kalimera, Seeley, it's Anna. This is Dr Brennan's wake up call. We got disconnected earlier. I thought I'd best call back as Professor Kalopi is waiting here in reception, and says ten minutes or he is leaving without Doctor Brennan. In a _really _good way...' Anna smiled down the phone at him.

'Haa! Ok, Anna thanks. I'll tell her.' Booth laughed, knowing Bones would go crazy as she hated being late for anything. 'Thanks.'

Booth walked into the bathroom where Bones was just finishing off in the shower. He lifted the lid of the toilet, and had a pee, looking out of the window which framed a beautiful morning on the caldera. Bones smiled at him casually, then he said just as relaxed, 'Dimitri says you've got ten minutes or he's leaving without you.'

All merry hell broke loose as Bones swore, and dropped her cheery smile. She flicked off the shower, and jumped out, flinging a towel around her torso and another over her head, muttering, 'Crap!... Sexy Booth _distracting _me!' muttering to the ether, then, 'It wasn't my fault! I _detest _being late. What will he think?' she grumbled at him like the earth after a tectonic shift.

Booth chuckled, flushing the toilet, going to the sink to wash his hands. She snorted, and pushed him out of the way, loaded her toothbrush, then began to brush frantically. Booth leant on the counter, drying his hands, watching her highly amused.

'He'll think we were having wild awesome sex, Bones, just like Anna does. All instigated by _you_. I was quite content.' Bones spat in the sink, then looked daggers at him for his carefree attitude and sarcastic comment.

Bones snapped back, 'Don't be so smug! You _wanted _me just as much.' Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. All this covered her bubbling joy at their bogus argument and jesting.

'True, but _I'm _not going to be late to work, am I? It's so _unprofessional _of you.' He knew he had hit the worst most sensitive nerve she possessed deliberately, when she dropped her foamy mouth open, and gasped in horror. She dried herself off, while Booth rubbed the towel on her head, to dry her hair quicker.

'It's your fault, Booth, you didn't make me _climax _quick enough!' It was his turn to look stunned and affronted by her reprimand. He picked up her hairbrush, holding it out for her, she snatched it from his hand, and tore it through her hair quickly.

'You came hard and _bloody _fast, Bones, don't you blame me for your tardiness. I kept to my end of the bargain.' Bones sprayed clouds of deodorant, then threw both damp towels in his face, storming out of the bathroom to the spare room. Concealing her wide delirious grin from him. Booth smiled, then threw the towels in the wash basket, following her out to the bedroom a few paces behind.

'Five minutes, Bones,' he warned, untying her boot laces ready for her to put them on. She scowled at him, whilst picking out a pair of panties. 'If you choose orgasms over work, that's _not _my problem.' He fished out a pair of thick socks too, placing then side by side on the edge of the bed calmly.

'Shut up! I've not had _break-faaast _or packed my backpack _either_!' She waved her hands about like a true Greek to accentuate her points. 'I've no _lunch_. I'll waste away under that tarpaulin, it's a sauna under there, you have _nooo _idea how bad it can be...' Bones rambled trying for the sympathy vote. It didn't seem to be working for her. She pulled on her panties and a clean pair of shorts. She sat on the bed to put her socks and boots on, huffing.

Booth grinned, enamoured with her but hid it, turning away. He went out to the kitchen and put several pieces of fruit in her backpack, two bottles of water and a soda, taking her sweet hint. When he came back in, she was dressed and searching for something. 'What ya lost?' he asked, handing her the filled backpack, she took it absently.

'My hat, I have to have my hat.' Her eyes were flicking around the messy room.

Booth smiled a tad, and said helpfully, 'Ok, it was in the back pocket of your shorts last time I saw it.' She paced out quickly to the bathroom to the wash basket, she rummaged then found it, relieved. She tucked her hair up inside it, and pulled it down on her head.

Booth stood by the doors now, leaning on them casually, with a pair of shorts on and nothing else. She strode out past him, grabbing his hand, without a glance to him, and pulled him with her up towards the reception. Booth grinned at her action to take him with her, thinking it adorable.

It was a Gin clear morning, the air infused with the scent of lemon trees, the ocean, and a blemish free sky. They walked briskly up the slope towards the reception. 'I've put fruit and drink in your pack. You'll not waste away, Bones,' he said caringly, glancing at her. 'I'll bring you lunch for a picnic under your almond tree. Would you like that?'

She was so touched by their wonderful bantering and fake argument, so moved by his gentleness and wanting to take care of her, she said softly, 'I could just live off your kisses, Booth.' That imbued him with joy and elation, he felt as carefree as a child. He jogged in front of her, and stood still. With a huge smile, he turned his back to her, and crouched down. Bones laughed, understanding he wanted her to piggy back him the rest of the way.

'Haa. Crazy, handsome man,' Bones said enamoured and happily. She jumped onto his back, looped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek lovingly, as he trotted with her on his back up to the foyer. 'I've not done this since I was twelve,' she said, nibbling his ear. Booth chuckled, overjoyed to hear her excitement and delight.

As they neared the foyer Dimitri came out laughing at seeing them. 'Arh! Dr Tempe you are glowing and _shining _like the caldera, _beautiful_!' he twittered. Bones slipped off Booth back, and hugged Dimitri gently, she pecked his cheek affectionately.

'Thank you, Dimitri. Thanks for waiting. Good morning, Anna.'

'Morning, Dr Brennan, Seeley.' Anna smiled charmed by the playful love-struck pair.

Booth walked with them to Dimitri's car, while Bones put her pack through the window. Then she held Booth around his waist, looking deeply into him. Then Booth said, 'See you later, eat some fruit on the way.'

Bones' eyes danced between his, he could see that bright light twinkle in her eyes, and feel her hands splay out across his back, and ease him a little closer to her torso. 'I will. _Thank _you, Booth.'

'No problem,' he said nonchalantly, dismissing her deeply grateful words. 'Go on, go to work, dig _stuff _up,' he urged her playfully.

Bones kissed his lips gently, Booth pecked back just as softly. 'Bye then.' He nodded, grinning hard, excited for the day ahead and what he was about to arrange for them. He wanted her to go so he could get started on his preparations. Booth opened the car door for her, she slipped into the seat, and he closed the door, kissing her through the open window. 'See you at lunch.' She nodded, kissed him one more, this time fast and hard.

Booth stood, watching the two of them drive off, while she waved out of the window to him, then rested her elbow on the door frame. He watched till the car had disappeared, then he trotted back into the foyer.

'Hey, Anna?'

'Yes, Seeley, how can I help?'

'Is George around? I wanted to arrange some stuff with him, for Bones and me.'

'Sure. Shall I get him now or do you want to have breakfast first?'

'Oooo.' He sounded distracted by the offer of food, and suddenly hungry after his exertions this morning. 'Eat first, I think. I've worked up quite an appetite this morning, _starving_...' He saw Anna blush a lovely shade of pink at his unintentional innuendo. Booth tried to cover, 'The piggy back up the cliff?' he rambled suddenly, just as embarrassed trying to explain his comment. Anna nodded, then started to chuckle. So did Booth, after a few seconds of praying for the volcano to burp, so it would distract them from the awkwardness.

'I'll go and shower, then come back up for breakfast, how's that?'

'Fine, Seeley. You can sit in the bar, it has a lovely view.'

'There's a bar?' he asked confused but impressed. Anna got up, and walked out of the foyer, he followed her around the corner of the building, and showed him the bar area. 'Oh. Woooow...' he said, impressed again.

The bar was simple and small but the veranda it was placed on, was perched over the cliff edge, with a east view back towards Fira town, the smoking Nea Kameni in the middle of the caldera, and Imerovigli village dribbling down the cliff face. There were large deep low fluffy couches and cushions, foot high glass tables with flowers in small vases, and cut crystal ashtrays on them. Perfectly clipped lemon and orange trees stood in terracotta pots with fruit on them. All this was covered overhead by a lattice of a white grapevine and entwined with huge ancient bougainvillea of the deepest purple, giving the visitor generous shade, magnificent views and homely comfort.

Anna smiled proudly, saying, 'You can have your breakfast up here if you prefer?'

'Yes, why not. Then I can speak to George.' Anna nodded attractively, and walked back into the foyer.

'Yes, come up when you are ready. I'll let him know you want a talk to him.' Booth nodded excited, thanking her, then trotted down the cliff towards the cave again.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

An hour and half later Booth said to George, while sipping his fresh orange juice, 'So tomorrow in our bay it'll be waiting, yeah?'

George said handsomely, sitting back on the couch, 'Yes, everything will be arranged, Seeley.' He folded up the large chart and said, 'I'll leave this in the boat for you.'

'Ok, thanks. What about the hamper for lunch today?'

'Anna has told the kitchens already. No doubt it is being prepared as we speak.'

'_Brilliant_.'

'Do you want us to book you a table for dinner tonight somewhere?'

'Yes we should be back late. Where would you recommend?'

'Do you want a romantic setting or are you not concerned, just good food?'

Booth thought that a strange question, and looked puzzled at him. George smiled, saying, 'Hang on, I'll get Anna.' He got up, leant around the wall to the foyer, and gestured for Anna to join them. She came around the wall, and sat down next to George.

'Seeley and Dr Brennan want to eat out tonight. I suggested romantic or good food, maybe your father's taverna?'

Anna nudged his arm sweetly in reprimand at the blatant plug for her father's taverna. Booth smiled seeing their eyes twinkle at each other. 'Are you two a couple?' Booth asked curiously, his sixth sense kicking in.

'Yes, we're engaged actually,' Anna said softly.

'Nice.' Booth grinned charmingly. 'You look good together.' George and Anna thanked him with gentle nods, as he continued, 'So, your Dad's taverna?'

Anna began, while George took out a cigarette and lit it, offering Booth one, he shook his head, with a smile. 'It's along a beach three miles or so, east of here.' She pointed in its direction. 'You have to walk to it along the red sand beach. It's small, busy with locals as the food is the freshest. My father is a fisherman from Almunia and my mother grows all the vegetables in her gardens behind. The bread is fresh made by my uncle here in Oia. And the wine by my _other _uncle from Pillors vineyard. There are no menus, what is good today is served. Whatever he has caught, is served.'

'You've sold me. How do I get there?' Booth asked enchanted by her explanation.

'Seeley, it is not fancy or posh,' she warned him seriously. Booth laughed at her, rocking back in the chair, and shook his head.

'Anna, it sounds _wonderful_, and if the locals go, it's gotta be good.' Anna smiled, and straightened on hearing him so sold on the idea.

'I'll let him know you are coming tonight.'

'Great, thank you both.' They both got up and left him to the view. Costas appeared to clear away his late breakfast plates, all of which were empty. 'Costas do you have any cigars or can you point me in the direction of a tobacconist?' Costas smiled, walked over to the bar, reached behind it, coming back with a large wooden box. He opened it and offered him the contents.

'Oh. Wow, cool.' Booth picked one out, and thanked him, adding. 'Could I have some coffee, please.'

'Greek or Nescafe, Seeley?'

'Oooo. Hmmm.' Booth didn't know which to choose, so he went with his instincts not wanting to offend, said, 'Greek, please.'

'Sure, two minutes.' Costas disappeared and left him alone. Booth sighed, thinking about tomorrow excitedly, for what he had arranged for them. He was certain Bones would enjoy the day, and hoped tonight's meal would live up to his expectations.

Booth had been waiting ten minutes, two minutes was Greek for ten minutes he surmised, uncaring. He was several long draws through his cigar, when Costas returned with the tiniest cup of coffee he had ever seen in his life. He looked to Costas thinking it was a joke, and that he had obviously chosen badly. Costas nodded him a smile, and walked away.

Booth looked at the tiny china cup, the glass of water and sugar bowl he had left on the silver tray. He thought there was a single swig of black coffee, and that sugar was not an option as the cup would overflow if he put a tea spoon in it. And he thought there was four times the water than coffee, which seemed to him totally bizaare.

Booth picked up the cup in his fingers, and took a dainty sip. 'Holy shit that's strong coffee!' he muttered to the west wind, which carried off his exclamation towards Fira town. A voice behind him laughed. He turned as a handsome athletic mousey haired man, walked towards the bar, and reached behind it to pull out the cigar box.

The handsome man said, 'It _is _strong stuff, one is enough.' Then he came over, and sat casually opposite Booth, lit his cigar, then reached for Booth's hand, after offering him a stunning Hollywood smile. 'Hey, I'm Will, good to meet ya. The misses won't let me smoke in the cave, yours either by the look of it.' He puffed at his cigar, after shaking a stunned Booth's hand.

Booth recovered quickly, remembering what Anna had said yesterday about sensitive famous people that stayed at Alexanders. 'How do-ya-do, Will. Seeley Booth, FBI.'

'Haa! Oh. Crap! Am I in trouble?' Will said, rocking back, and crossing his ankles casually.

'Depends, what've you done?' Booth bantered back cheekily, sipping more coffee. His comment made them both laugh again.

'I plead the first.'

'Cool.'

'So you're FBI... Oh. Hang on, are you with Tempe? Tempe Brennan?' he asked curiously, his bright blue eyes widening.

Booth grinned, realising Bones had already met Will and his wife. If Will was calling her Tempe then they too were on first name basis.' Yeah, I'm her partner.'

'What a _babe_,' Will cooed handsomely, 'We're up a Nikos' taverna the other night and she was on her own, so we invited her over. AJ has read her stuff, and loves it. She and AJ got on like a house on fire. I couldn't get a word in!'

'Really?' Booth asked astonished.

'_Yeah_. They talked politics in Africa, movie scripts, about what you and she do. Man, that is some freaky shit!'

'Haa. Yeah, we do see some stuff, that's for sure.' Booth found himself relaxing into the conversation, and telling Will all about Bones and himself. How they only recently got together, and that he was planning taking her around the island, as she hadn't had a chance to see any of it yet. Will gave him some tips and advice about places to go, as he and his wife came back to the island regularly, for a break without the children when they could. It was a couple of hours later, and several more coffees downed, when Anna came up, politely reminding Booth that the hamper was ready. And he should get going if he wanted to get to Akrotiri for twelve. Just as she left, AJ appeared, and pouted at Will for being too long away and smoking. Booth thought AJ was more stunning in the flesh. He stood instantly as she came over, in a gallant gesture before she sat down. AJ seemed charmed by his action, and beamed a stunning smile at him.

'Duuude, chill out.' Will eased him cutely, seeing Booth a little overwhelmed. AJ offered her hand, as she sat down. Booth shook it gently.

'Hello, AJ, good to meet you.'

'Like wise, would you be Booth? Tempe's Booth?'

'I am. _Seeley_ Booth,' he clarified charmingly. AJ nodded, smiling warmly at him, eyeing him carefully.

'_FBI _dude, babe. Watch yourself, he's packing.' Will told her playfully, as they cuddled, and relaxed into each other.

'Haa!' They all laughed hard.

'I've gotta go, Bones needs lunch, or she'll waste away.'

'Oh. So soon? I was going to ask if you are Andy in Tempe's novels?' Booth was flattered by her little pout at him having to leave.

'I've suspected I am but she's never confirmed it.'

'Yeah ya-yare,' Will said, sure of it.

'Maybe,' Booth conceded slightly, with a delicate smile.

'I also wanted to ask...' AJ leant forward, to ask Booth almost secretively, 'Is, Tempe for _real_? I mean she said she didn't own a TV, and she had no idea who we were. It was very sweet of her but was she just being terribly discreet?' Booth grinned, charmed on hearing that, and knew Bones was unaware with whom she was sharing her dinner with.

'Yes she's for real. Well, sometimes I don't think she is from this _planet_,' he said, with a wry loving smile, which made the handsome couple chuckle. Then he continued, 'Bones would have no _idea _who you were. I tell her all the time to flick through a magazine at the checkout. To join the rest of the human race.'

'Haa! Well, we loved meeting her, it's so _refreshing _to meet someone so unspoilt and with no agenda,' AJ said generously, sincerely. Booth smiled agreeing wholeheartedly with that sentiment. Understanding in their line of work some people just wanted a piece of them, and Bones had wanted nothing from them. He could see the attraction of that.

'Honestly? I think she's perfect _just _as she is.' Booth told them so emotionally, that they almost aww-ed.

Will said mockingly, 'Duuude, you're so smitten with the doctor babe.' AJ jabbed his ribs in a reprimand for his frankness, and teasing of the agent.

Booth nodded, smiling hard, unfazed, he said honestly, 'I'm crazy smitten, head over heals in love with, Bones.'

'I think that's wonderful.'

Will said to AJ, 'You would, you're a soppy romantic.' Will kissed her cheek affectionately.

'Anyway,' Booth said, standing. 'I'll leave you two to it then. Thanks for the tips, Will, appreciated.' He shook his hand firmly. 'And it was a pleasure to meet you, AJ.' Booth kissed the back of her hand sweetly.

'Charming,' she said softly at his politeness. Then added, 'Likewise. Give our best to Tempe, won't you?'

'I will, bye.'

Will added, 'Bye, FBI.' Booth smiled, and walked into the foyer where Costas was waiting to carry the hamper to his car.

'Oh. Thanks, Costas.'

'It's all in here, enjoy.' Costas placed the hamper on the back seat of his jeep, as Booth jumped in, and started the engine.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Booth had set up the blue and white chequered rug under the almond tree Bones so favoured in the small secluded garden. The large square of it in the deep northern dappled shade of the fine leaves. He had a chilled bottle of wine wrapped in a thermo chill pouch, and laid out two plates with silver cutlery. Setting out two crystal glasses and all the scrumptious morsels Alexanders had packed. There were ample dips of cool tzatziki; roasted onion hummus, and pink taramosalata, stuffed vine leaves, spanikopita, bread, plump juicy kalamata olives, a huge Greek salad, and sliced beef tomatoes. Finally two large portions of vegetarian mousaka. All served on fine bone china with pristine white linen napkins. Booth made the finishing touches with a little vase of mimosa in the middle, and two large cushions to lean on either side of the food presented. He stood, and smiled, seeing it all look very smart and delicious. He pulled out his mobile from his shorts, and texted her.

'_Lunch is served in your garden. Get here before it gets hot! XX.' _He sent it, then stood at the opening to the garden, so he could see her when she began to make her way over. His cell chimed back. He flipped it open to read, _'Ooo starving, two minutes.'_

Booth peered on tiptoes, waiting for her to emerge from the grey tarpaulin. When he saw the flaps open and her figure appear, he ducked back under the tree, laid down casually on the rug, propped up on the cushion, and poured her a glass of wine. He felt his heart palpitate and his excitement grew to see her again. By the time he poured his own glass, she was walking briskly into the garden. He looked up to see her expression.

She looked at what he had done and how wonderful everything looked. Bones checked her pace, and felt extremely touched at all the trouble he had gone to. 'Booth? _Oooh_, Booth,' she muttered, walking slowly over. He held up the glass of wine to her, a smile plastered on his features. Booth noted she looked messy, dusty and very hot. She knelt beside him, looked deep into his eyes, and placed her palm on his face. He looked back just as lovingly.

'Our first proper date,' she said softly. Booth hadn't thought of it that way but he went with it. She kissed him tenderly, sliding her tongue along his lips to part them gently. Then she teased his tongue to play with hers elegantly.

Booth could sense the gratefulness in her touch and kiss. He was thrilled by her gentleness. This morning was about lusting her, now this he mused, was about romancing her.

She eventually broke the kiss, wiping some moisture from his lips she'd left, and sighed softly, still looking into him. 'Thank you, Booth,' she said, taking the glass from his offering hand.

'I got that from your lovely kiss.' He just couldn't lose his smile. He picked up his glass, they clinked, then took a sip of the cool delicious wine.

'Umm. Gorgeous,' complimenting the wine, she reached over to the other cushion, and placed it at his feet. Then lay along his body so she could be close, and watch him too while she ate. Booth thought that a lovely gesture of hers. It revealed her need, and it shot an arrow to his heart knowing that she needed to be close like he did.

'Tuck in, Bones. How was your morning digging?' he asked, handing her a plate, as she reached for the bread, and dipped heartily into the hummus.

'Oh. Wow we did so _well _this morning! We've just got half of the female to lift. Then we're done.'

'That's good cos I've got plans. Will you be done by tonight?'

'It's possible. What plans?' she asked intrigue, with a flare of her eyes.

He ignored her question, asking, 'Can I help?' Bones stopped chewing, then looked astonished at his offer of help, deeply touched by it. She swallowed, then nodded slowly. Booth could see how moved she was by his offer.

'Yes. Do you really want to?'

'I wouldn't have offered, besides I've always wanted to have a go.'

'Really?'

'_Yeah, _sure. And I can get to see what you get up to when you go off to these places.' Bones seemed utterly charmed by that, and ran her hand up his leg, caressing behind his knee. Booth felt the sweet sensation travel higher, and felt his cock jump. He knew it was just an affectionate caress not meant as a seduction, however it felt remarkably sexy nonetheless.

She chewed happily at more food, watching his expression, then said, 'Feel good?' with a little cheeky smile. Booth knew then this was more of her magic. He grinned slowly.

'You know it does.' He sipped some more wine. Bones laughed, throwing her head back. Booth thought she looked spectacular, laughing sexily and sparkling in the dappled sunlight. He sat up suddenly unable to resist her, running his hand around the back of her neck, then lifted her head back to look into her. He was yelling his adoration of her in his head, wordlessly declaring his love for her through his eyes and touch.

Bones had a maddening beautiful smile on her closed lips, her eyes forged the glare with his. 'Ditto,' she said softly. Booth grinned, and kissed her deeply. He knew she had understood the silence of his voice but heard what his eyes and soul were saying. When they broke their sensuous kiss, they continued eating in silence for a while.

Bones heartily tucked into the mousaka, umm-ing and arh-ing it was so good. Booth refilled her glass gleefully, pleased she was eating well, and enjoying his classy picnic.

'What did you do this morning, swim, sleep?'

'Actually... I met, Will and AJ,' he said casually. Bones smiled, and seemed delighted he had something to do.

'Aren't they lovely? They asked me to join them a few nights ago. I was in a taverna doing some paperwork. AJ recognised me from my book covers, and had seen me around Alexanders. They asked me to join them. So I did.'

'Yeah they said... Bones?'

'Yes.'

'Have you any idea who they are?'

'Umm. AJ is a good will ambassador for Unicef, a mother, and they're both thespians I believe.' Booth started to laugh, he ran her smooth leg with his palm now. Bones quizzed him with a furrowed brow for his laughter. 'What? What have I missed?'

'AJ and Will are only the _most _famous actors stroke couple on the planet.'

'Oh... Well, they seem very pleasant people,' she said, tucking back in happily unconcerned, Booth shook his head ironically. 'AJ and I discussed her playing the part of Kathy in the movie.' Booth started to choke and cough. Bones sat up, and handed him his wine, looking concerned at him. 'You ok?'

He nodded, and swallowed some wine to clear his throat. Then he looked at her flabbergasted.

Seeing the incredulous look his face, she asked, 'What?'

'AJ want's to play Kathy??' Bones nodded, pouring more wine into each glass. He continued, 'And since when is there going to be a movie of one of your books??'

'Yes, we discussed the part at length. I sold the movie rights a year ago but still have a producer and technical advisory accreditation.' Booth mouth hung open. Bones grinned slowly, seeing his baffled expression. 'Don't worry, Booth, I'm not planning on changing careers.' She kissed his lips placatingly, then started on the tomatoes.

'Wow, Bones.'

'We swapped emails and cells. Umm. This is good,' she said casually tucking in to the feta salad now. 'And so lovely under my tree, thank you for this...' Booth grinned, nodding, then she continued, looking around the tranquil garden, 'Look at those sparrows, Booth. They're just waiting for the chance to smash and grab.' She gestured over to the row of four sparrows on the low wall of the garden, watching and waiting for their chance to maraud. They twittered at each other, and jumped around, daring themselves.

'Not with a FBI agent guarding the food they won't!' Booth kissed her lips, and laid back down relaxing on the cushion, with his hands under his head. Bones smiled, seeing him relaxing. Putting her plate aside, she joined in with him, head to head now. They shared the cushion, and looked up through the gently rustling leaves to the sky, finding each other's hand, and entwined fingers.

They both heard the other sigh contentedly, and were drifting along on their mutual happiness at being together like this. They knew this was a special time for them, the special time Booth had talked of before, and they were determined to make the most of it.

After a long easy silence and several minutes of reflection of the past twenty four hours, Booth said softly, 'I went to my Mum's grave... I never knew where she was buried until the letter.' Bones turned her head to look at him, he kept looking up through the tree boughs and to the sky beyond, through the leaves.

'It was a little tatty and overgrown, so I cleaned it up, and took a plant flower thing-y.' Bones squeezed his hand gently. 'I told her that I was sorry for her pain that she had to leave, and I understood why she never came back. That I had seen her sometimes, and that I tried to make her proud, to be a good grandson and brother. I said I was sorry that she was alone when her time came.' Bones felt her eyes burn, she closed them briefly, then looked up to the sky again.

'I sat down next to her, I told her I found my soul satellite... That you were my _best _friend. That we loved each other completely, and I wished to spend the rest of my life with you... I said how beautiful, intelligent you are, and that you keep me grounded. That you pull me up when I'm wrong, and keep me honest.' Bones rolled her head into his, sighing softly, squeezing his hand harder. Booth clenched back just as affectionately. 'That we fight, and argue but that's good cos we both know where we stand, and respect the other...' Bones nuzzled into his cheek, kissing it softly, plainly agreeing with him.

'I told her that I never thought I would be with you because of the financial differences between us, that it would come between us...' Bones shot up, and looked into his soft eyes, her mouth hung open slightly now. He slowly looked into her with a placating smile, he added quietly, 'I told her that thanks to her, that wouldn't be an issue anymore.'

'I never expected a dowry, Booth,' Bones said, implying she didn't care about those differences between them.

'I know, Bones. I understand that I'll never match you but I can hold my head high. It's a guy thing, Bones.' He pouted a little, apologising for his macho stance.

Bones grinned back, saying, 'Pride is a sin, isn't it?'

'Ha. Yes.'

'I understand though. I have to be honest, I'd considered that you may have an issue with my accumulating wealth. But if we marry it would be half yours anyway,' she explained sensibly.

Mildly mockingly, he said, 'Eerrr. Excuse me? _If _we marry?' Looking deep into her glittering powder blue eyes.

Amused she chuckled, answering with, 'Ok, _when _we marry it will be half yours.'

Booth was quivering with excitement internally at her talking so freely about being married at some point. He tried to curtail his elation and keep calm, but the fact that she was prepared to consider marriage to him was overwhelming. He thought he could quite possibly die of happiness under the almond tree.

'Not if you want a pre-nup. Which I'm willing to sign of course,' he added quickly, grinning so hard he bore his pearly whites.

Bones said convincingly, 'Don't want or need one.'

'Oh?' surprised by her certainty and touched by it. What came next from her lips dissolved him.

'We're the centre, Booth. We're built to hold and last.'

Booth felt the tears boil to the surface and spill hotly over his cheeks. He gripped her tight and held on. She put her leg over his, and arm around his back caressing him tenderly. Booth was so moved by her statement, knowing that meant she had no doubts that they wouldn't endure as a couple, and be able to work through anything together.

'For a person with no faith, you have a hellova lot of it,' he mumbled into her ear. He felt her chuckle softly.

'I have faith in _us_. Things I can touch; see, smell, taste, measure, not invisible omnipotent beings.' He looked into her, seeing her gorgeous smile bewitch him, and the delicate humour he so cherished.

Booth smiled, answering with, 'Yes, course.' She was wiping his tears away with the gentleness of a butterfly's gossamer wings.

'Ok, so that's concluded. Is there desert?' That was his Bones, he mused, once a result or conclusion was reached and understood, she moved on.

'Ha. Yeah. Fruit and yogurt,' he said, still reeling from her lovely statement.

'Hum. Just the fruit I think.' Bones sat up, reaching into the hamper, and pulled out the bowl of fruit. She lifted the lid and Booth saw her eyes light up. She made straight for the sliced nectarines, and popped one in her mouth, then offered him the bowl. He had an idea, seeing her eagerness with the fruit.

'Lay down.'

'Hu?'

'Lay down... Goddesses should be fed by their minions,' He told her with humour but he meant it. He once thought her an unobtainable goddess and him her servant, but now things were very different. She was still a goddess but his now, and he could do all those things he had dreamt about doing with her.

'Dimitri said I _surpassed _the beauty of the goddess Aphrodite.' She waggled her brows impressed with his compliment, doing as he'd instructed. Booth chuckled at her mischievous pride.

'You just got through telling me about pride being a sin... _Temperance_,' scolding her gently but by using her name it was double-edged sword.

Bones cocked a seductive brow, turned on by him calling her by her real name. 'Temperance is a Catholic _virtue_,' she countered cheekily, again with a little pride infusing her tone.

'Haa. Yeah, its opposite is the sin of _gluttony_.' Booth trailed the wet slice of nectarine over her lips, moistening them. He watched the moist trail highlight the pink of her lips. She licked them slowly, while she watched his eyes. Bones could sense the seduction in his action, and see it in his eyes, adoring his instigation for them to get intimate again.

Since the first moment they crossed the line physically, the need to be intimate had to be taken, so at every opportunity they were willing to take the risk of discovery in the garden now.

Bones opened her mouth invitingly, he put half of it between her lips, she slowly bit it in half, then chewed, a aroused grin on her lips. As she savoured the soft fruit, Booth licked her lips of the juice he'd left on them. She hummed, swallowed, then opened her mouth for more.

Booth grinned, seeing her waiting patiently for another sweet slice. He pulled out another, and put half between his teeth, then leant in, teasing her lips with the fruit, their smoky eyes fixed on each other.

Booth could feel her body rise towards his with her desire, and the seductive tickle of the sweet ripe fruit. Her mouth opened a little wider, and he rolled it around her lips, while in his. Her hand was on his lumber area, and pulled him closer, her leg curled around his tighter, while her hips pushed up to his hardening cock. Booth closed his lips over hers, and felt her bite off the protruding half, purring erotically. They both chewed slowly, while his lips were touching hers. She swallowed, and panted a little, saying, 'Booth, I need...'

'I know what you need,' he said against her lips, understanding what she wanted, and was asking sweetly for. She felt his hand tremble as it slid up her thigh, and snuck slowly under her shorts leg, their eyes locked on one another. He found her already very wet, he smiled, saying charmingly, 'Juicy,' with a cocked brow. Bones smiled back, and kissed his lips softly. He smoothed over her vulva then made delicate circles over her clitoris. She arh-ed as he caressed her softly.

He used his free hand to pick up another piece of nectarine, and having put it half in his mouth, he began again smearing it over her lips. Bones shifted against him, whispering, 'This is very sensuous. You've got wonderful hands.'

Booth was still amazed he was able to be intimate with her. He had to check this was real and happening, by mentally pinching himself. As this romance was his dream realised, a forbidden fantasy before now. He found her so free and easy to love. He had wondered for years what she would feel like to touch; to kiss, to taste and how it would feel to be a part of her. Now he knew it all, no longer having to dream it, now he could live it.

Again they shared the slice, and ate it slowly. Booth licked the sticky juice off her skin delicately. He found his passion rising with hers, hearing her little mews, and sensing her subtle movements against him. All bolstering his ego and boldness, he said, 'Guess what my favourite fruit is,' asked with a white hot stare that scorched her retinas.

Bones arched into him, as he changed his angle, slipped inside her with his fingers, feeling for her sweet spot, his thumb circling her gem now. He watched her meticulously for every rapturous expression she complimented him with.

'Aaapples,' she said breathlessly, as she began to liquefy under his wonderful fingers.

'Figs,' he corrected and educated, flaring his eyes. Bones understood his inference, which made her moan erotically at the sexy thought, and image he evoked in her mind now. Her hips twisted slightly, and he felt her pussy clench on his fingers. Booth continued quietly, 'They say, if a man can eat a fig properly, he can...'

'Yes...' she groaned again, interrupting him. 'Oh. God, Booth.' She felt her body start to tingle, his suggestion igniting her passion. Thunderous rumbles shot up her spine to her brain, and she rolled her pelvis to the bliss she was experiencing. Booth's cock was rod hard, and burning in his shorts. He rubbed his need against her hip to add to his pleasure.

'Tonight I'm gonna show you how I eat figs. I _love _swirling my tongue around and flick all that juice out, swallowing all the sweetness down.' Bones' eyes grew wide, and her breath shortened. His sexual imagery and seductive voice was pushing her closer to the delicious irresistible drop off.

He whispered in her ear, 'I only got a _little _taste last night, that was no where near enough for me.'

Bones gripped him to her, melting into him. Bones was sure she was on fire, atop a pyre. She kissed him hard in her fevered passion, sucking on his sweet fruity tongue. She broke her frantic kiss, saying, 'I've always adored cunnilingus.' Her admission made him lose his smile, while her short breaths rustled his lashes.

Booth said, 'You've _never _known it,' dismissing her previous lover's attempts arrogantly with a slight sneer. Bones gasped to hold her breath, not daring to look away from his steamy eyes. 'Not like I'm gonna give you. Savouring your taste slowly.' His languid wet kisses drizzled like honey over her face, lips and neck, as he spoke raw sex to her. 'I'm gonna _blow _your mind, Bones...' His warm sensitive fingers and thumb kept a constant pace and tenderness, while she quivered to his caress.

He whispered slowly his last sentence into her ear, seeing her lose her fight to keep her eyes open and on him, her body on automatic pilot now, the spring coiled tight, waiting for the trigger to snap it free. He whispered in her ear, 'Gonna make you _ride _those stars across the sky...' Booth braced himself for her impact and imminent implosion, unleashing her.

'Oooh. _Booooth_.' Bones gripped him tighter, and kissed him to mask her cries of ecstasy in the little garden, as she convulsed against him. Bones slipped her hand to his to stop him from caressing her clitoris, while she rippled her hips, and rode his thick fingers curled precisely inside her. Booth saw he had reduced her to molten flesh and bone, while she oozed her moans and raptures against him with elegancy. His ego billowed his chest, seeing her so consumed by her huge orgasm.

She sighed, catching her breath gradually, then gently relaxed back to the ground beneath her. 'I wanted to scream that was so intense,' she complimented honestly, boosting his ego even more.

Booth withdrew his fingers delicately, and brought them to his lips. He supped up her essence, groaning himself. Bones fluttered her eyes open to catch his action, which sent a primal signal to her brain.

'We taste so good to each other, don't we?' Booth leant down to her face and nodded, pecking her lips, their eyes flirting around one another. He jumped suddenly, shocked, feeling her hand slide into his shorts, and gasp around his weighty cock, her eyes flaring slightly.

'Your turn,' she said, Booth placed his hand over hers, and shook his head.

'No s'ok, Bones. I don't wanna make a mess,' he said pleadingly, unworried about coming now, just pleased to have her physically content.

'I won't let you make a _mess_,' she told him, with a sweet smile. _'_I want you to feel as good as you made me feel.' She placed his crown in the pit of her palm, and began a languid rhythm.

'One and the same, Bones.'

'Ha. Really?' Bones said, with sarcasm. 'Let me impress you,' said sultrily.

'More magic?' he questioned, unable to stop smiling at her cheeky all knowing grin.

'Yes, _Marco's _magic.' Booth wanted to laugh at her witty retort but her hand was rendering him incapable of anything, except feeling what was happening between his legs, and up his spine. He just managed to hear her whisper, 'That was the best hand massage I've ever been gifted, Booth. If your tongue is as proficient as your digits, then I have no doubts you _will _blow my mind.'

Again Booth wanted to answer but his hips were pumping into her eager smooth hand, his need to climax clawing at his scrotum. The best he could do was cursory nod, and bite his lip in acknowledgment. He peered into her in a mild panic, feeling the irresistible urge to spurt his hot semen all over her fine soft hand. He knew the sticky wet patch would be visible all afternoon through the chocolate linen shorts he was wearing.

Bones watched him carefully for the signs of orgasm, and readied her hand and fingers cleverly. She said charmingly, 'I _think _I can do this one handed.' His eyes widened, worried now, he had trusted her to work her magic, now she was putting doubt in his fuddled mind.

Bones curled her fingers around the base of his cock and squeezed, her thumb doing something unmentionable, while still jerking him off. Booth thought it an impossible manoeuvre, but it obviously wasn't for his goddess. He swallowed, and stared deep into her, saying nervously, 'Bones.'

Bones' lips touched his as she spoke, her pearly blue eyes trained on his, 'Here it comes, I've got you now... _Come _for me, Booth.' Her slowly whispered words not only eased his concerns, they pulled his trigger.

His breath hitched, he stilled for a fraction of a second, Bones pecked his lips, with a charmed smile. The first pulse of his orgasm cracked him open and his mouth in silent rhapsody. The rest left him quivering against her, just like she had done a few minutes prior.

Bones held her grip firm, and watched his pleasure course through him and up his body, twinkling his deep mocha pupils. His legs thrashed a little too, he groaned, and thrust his throbbing cock through the mind-boggling gasp she had on his favoured piece of anatomy.

Bones leg was still looped over his upper thigh lazily, shielding what she was doing to him if anyone should come into the garden.

'Bones, arh Jeee-suss,' he muttered, before she smothered his lips with hers, sucking him softly, then slipped her tongue in to kiss him more deeply. It was her turn to feel a sense of smugness, and have the inflated ego. Bones released her grip but still caressed his cock gently, drifting him back down tenderly. She grinned proudly, knowing he hadn't spilled a drop but had felt a brain rattling climax all the same.

Booth knew never to doubt her skill again, while he sunk into the cushion at his head, and looked into her sparkling beautiful features. He was smiling like a love sick, awestruck fool at her. Bones pecked his nose, and flared her eyes. 'Again?' she asked, still caressing his long hot girth.

'I wanna be _inside _you,' he said with a sulk. She nodded, agreeing with his wish.

'Oh. Booth. Yes, me _too_,' she empathised with him, almost groaning her reply she meant it so deeply. 'Later, ok?' She eased her hand out from his shorts slowly, leaving his member to settle on its own.

Booth agreed with a tired yawn, 'Yeah.' Bones could see his lids getting heavy, and saw him sigh. She could almost see the massive hormone surge forcing him to close his eyes, and sleep. That was her last thought before her lids shut too.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The six garden sparrows were having a ball, leaping, snatching and fighting over the best bits of food, laid discarded by the featherless flightless giants. Who were fast asleep, face to face on the grass in the shade. The birds were making the most of the relatively cooler shade and food, while the sun blazed, bleached and sucked out the moisture from any living thing.

The sun at its apex left virtually no shadows on anything as it was so high. Luckily, the almond was old and wide enough to protect them from the worst of the savage sizzle of the nearest star in the heavens. People weren't only withering, plants and animals were too. Only insane dogs, and ignorant death wish sunbathers lay out on the beach between twelve and three.

Like clockwork, in the height of summer and at the hottest part of the day, everyday, a welcome visitor struck the island of Santorini. It came quietly at first from the south, like a creeping silent conqueror and had done so for millennia. It rustled the leaves of the almond tree overhead gently as a warning of its arrival.

The sparrows stilled, tilted their heads listening, waiting. Then it whooshed over the island like a blanket smothering it, just as a tsunami would. The Sirocco wind had arrived; it threw up dust, sand, dry leaves and trembled the trees on the island. Hurtling across the ocean, then hitting the vertical cliffs and rushing up them like a super fast climber, whistling as it ascended.

It came from the dark continent, sucking up the ocean as it raced north, picking up speed flashing over Santorini but cooling it, and its inhabitants for two hours a day. Sometimes it lasted longer but not today. Sometimes it brought sands of its own, sometimes storms, sometimes just its voice.

The sparrows swiftly shot off into low trembling bushes, and hid for a while till the worst was over. The gust knocked over a glass of half drunk wine and spilled over the bread. The clink of glass on china woke the drowsy pair slowly.

Booth opened his eyes to Bones, and smiled, feeling the stiff breeze on his face. She smiled back, her hair flickering around her head, like Medusa's snake locks but with her beauty before she was punished by Athena.

'I could get used to this nap time thing,' Booth said, kissing her lips gently, before he sat up, and yawned. Bones checked her watch, and lay back flat on the grass. She placed her flat palm over her womb, and smiled, closing her eyes. Booth looked to her, then she rolled her head to look at him.

She said softly, with an air of mystery, 'I feel so... _full_.'

'You did eat well, Bones.' She chuckled, sat up, and kissed his lips for his sweet misunderstanding. She stroked his jaw, and ran her hand down his chest, feeling his heart beat through his shirt.

'No, Seeley. Full as in; complete, whole, linked, sated, adored, _blissfully _happy.' Booth smile got wider with each wonderful word that dripped passionately from her lips. He swallowed each one down taking them as massive compliments. He felt each one being scored across his heart.

'If I said _ditto_, would that be too succinct and lazy of me?' Bones kissed his lips, grinning wide.

'No... Perfect, actually.' They kissed deeply again. As the wind picked up and began to blow at a constant, she said, 'Come and see our dig.' Booth nodded eagerly.

They cleared up the picnic quickly, leaving some dry bread for the birds on the wall. Booth returned the hamper to his jeep, then walked back into the garden, where Bones was leaning against the tree waiting for him. He took her hand, as she led him towards the covered area.

Booth felt a sense of excitement, as she lifted apart the heavy grey plastic to let him go first. It took a couple of moments for his eyes to adjust to the relative darkness compared to outside. Bones stepped beside him, and looked over the excavated area proudly. She then looked to him, seeing his eyes widen, and his jaw slacken. She squeezed his hand, he looked to her, and said, 'Holy cow, Bones. I had no idea it was so big.' She smiled, charmed at his stunned excited face, and pecked his cheek affectionately.

'Come on... Watch your step.' He carefully did as instructed and looked around, while she led him to her work pit across the other side of the citadel.

The dig site was large, maybe an acre square. Booth saw low ancient walls outlining where buildings once stood. He could pick out doorways and fire pits. A small main street and a well ring. The flood lights lit up the area, and there was a criss crossing of wooden walk-ways two foot wide above the citadel. All for easy access to the pits, houses and streets, where the digging was still taking place. String guiders kept the unsuspecting person off the most sensitive areas not yet excavated or partially uncovered beautiful mosaics. Cracked urns and shallow pots were marked and tagged. Little flags with numbers on were stuck in the grey ash and pumice to mark where objects had been lifted previously.

'Dimitri has been excavating this part of the citadel for nearly twenty years. The funding is minimal from the Greek government and the takings from the other section open to the public help. So he has funded most of his own work. This Minoan citadel was suspected to be an off shoot from Crete to the south. The remarkable thing is no bones were found anywhere except for swine bones, which are in the museum. It seems the volcano gave the inhabitants plenty of warnings. They heeded them and left...' Booth nodded understanding.

'Dimitri started excavating these three houses, and found terracotta pots; wooden utensils, cracked bowls and a olive oil lamp. Then this small mosaic, see?' Booth nodded again engrossed, as they stood on the raised planks looking around the area.

'Wow, what is it of?' Booth asked intrigued, turning his head slightly, to see if he could make the pattern out. Bones smiled, and stepped down, taking his hand, urging him to join her. He looked stunned at her. Bones gentle smile told him it was ok to tread on the almost forbidden ground.

'Take a closer look,' she urged gently. Booth looked, running his fingers over the ancient small coloured irregular squares.

'It's a dolphin,' he said amazed. Bones nodded enchanted by his wonder.

'Yes, the rest is underneath. We think it maybe a pod of dolphins in the sea around the island. They were thought to bring good luck, prosperity. Good fishing too, as they follow the fish.' He nodded, understanding. 'Most of the inhabitants made their living from the seas around here. And they are very friendly creatures, revered in many cultures, even today.'

He nodded agreeing again, and asked, 'So, where did he find the remains?'

'Two in here, and two more over here.' She walked around the walls to the pit she had been working on. She explained, as he followed carefully in her footsteps, 'The three skeletons we have extracted are in Athens to be stabilised before they come back here to be displayed. They were a male and female of around fifty five years old. Which was elderly then. The life expectancy was around sixty. And the other male I finished extracting yesterday was in his early twenties. He had deep cuts to his hands which showed remodelling. Other markers suggest he was probably a fisherman. He was strong, about five eight, and he had broken his ulna around his eighteenth year. It was well set, and healed very well and didn't hinder his fishing abilities...'

'Is that a toilet, bathroom?' Booth asked absolutely flabbergasted, making out the rudimentary facilities.

'Yep, they had hot and cold running water too, remarkably. Geothermal heated water.'

'Cool, Bones... So, why didn't they leave?'

'Arrh. That's the question, isn't it?' she said cryptically, with a delicious smile he wanted to kiss. She continued with her hands on her hips. 'They must have had a boat to escape the immanent eruption. Maybe it was the pull of home, and they refused to leave. We've been speculating for the last two weeks on that.'

'Are you DNA testing them?' Bones grinned proudly at him, kissing his lips softly.

'Yes, it will be a while for the results and the bones are extremely fragile. But we suspect the older couple were the parents of either this woman or her husband.'

'Makes sense, I expect the families lived cheek by jowl.'

'Yes they did. In the same house complex, separate rooms but the same abode. It's very similar to Greek life now.' Booth nodded, looking at the female half uncovered skeleton now. Bones stepped over to her, and knelt down carefully. Booth noted Bones tool's were placed neatly on the raised wall beside her. The woman was laying on her side, almost on her stomach, and looked as if she was partially covered by a grey blanket over her hips and below. Booth knelt beside her, and pointed to her cleaned skull.

'Her skull is almost intact, Bones, how is that? Wouldn't it be crushed?'

She looked at him, her eyes showing him how impressed she was with his insights. She sighed, and smiled. 'The young male was protecting her...' She told him gently, 'His torso, remains, were over her, covering her.' She showed him how with her own body. He nodded deadly serious, obviously moved by the young man's determination to have her survive the cataclysm.

'I believe from the aspect of the body, the breaks to his spine and tibia's, fibulas, and his phalange fractures, that he had arched himself over her as the pumice began to fall from the cloud. There were similar finds in Pompey.'

Booth grinned wide, after a moment of reflection, and said, 'So what do you want me to do, carry dirt out?'

'Oh. No! You're going to help me uncover the bones of this female.'

'Bones? jeeze that's kinda expert stuff, isn't it?' He thought he was going to help with the donkey work, not actually do what she did.

'I'll keep an eye on you,' easing him gently, sweetly. Then she handed him a tiny trowel and brush. He took them, grimacing at her. She kissed his lips, and picked up her own tools. 'Ok, watch and learn, FBI,' she said, amused by the nervous sweat forming on his brow.

Bones showed him how to scrape away the grey dust and soft pumice. He saw that it was remarkably soft, and came away easily. Then she brushed away the dust to reveal the bone underneath.

'See? You have to check you're down to the actual bone, they're extremely fragile so be _very _gentle, Booth. Give me your hand.' He did and she took it, and slid his finger along the bones she was working on, saying, 'Feel the difference? The bones feel smoother, slightly harder?' With their hands caressing the bones gently, he nodded, understanding. He grinned, staring into her eyes, excited to be with her, and doing what she did. He felt very privileged to be with the most world famous and revered forensic anthropologist on the planet, and being taught by the very best.

She elucidated with him, 'Ok? Scrape carefully like you are caressing her.' He looked surprised by her tender instruction, he jolted his head back slightly. 'Respectfully,' she clarified seriously again. 'She's been here a long time, this is her resting place. For whatever reason these people chose to die here, together.' Booth nodded solemnly, understanding it was a grave site and should be respected.

Then she sat down, crossing her legs lotus style. 'Get comfy, Booth. We're gonna be here a while.' He stepped over the other side of the remains, and copied her position. She smiled seeing him settling, looking over the bones deciding where to start. She watched, as he began on an area for a few moments, then saying, 'That's it, great, just like that and then brush away.'

'I can see why you get covered and come back looking like a hobo,' he said, as a grey cloud of ash settled over his shins, flicked up from his brush.

'Haa! It gets in your throat too, we should wear masks really but it's too hot to.' She grinned, starting on her section opposite him.

'What is this bone I'm working on?'

She peered, and said, 'Adams rib, seems appropriate for a Catholic.' She snuck a cheeky look to him, seeing him huff a chuckle, his concentration stalwart. 'We've got about another seventy eight bones to go.'

'Sounds like a lot.'

'Yeah it does but once I get most of this off, it will become easier.' She waved over the rest of the covered remains, then got back to work. She was much more proficient then him and so much quicker but the longer they went on, he found his touch, and she noted proudly he was doing very well.

'Dimitri has had trouble getting extra funding although this is a remarkable find.' Bones began to talk casually, while they got down to their respective tasks. 'The site is in trouble financially. So I've made a few pestering calls to the mainland, and a donation to fund the dig for two more years.' Booth didn't look up but smiled wide, noting she wasn't bragging but just stating a fact. He wasn't surprised by her revelation or her generosity. Bones didn't look up either. 'I'm doing this gratis.' He looked up then, seeing her tilt her head, peering, furrowing her brow, still concentrating on the spinal column.

'You're amazing, Bones and exceedingly generous.' He saw her shrug her shoulders, nonchalantly.

'It's an important anthropological, archaeological site Booth and should be preserved in my opinion. This island needs the tourist dollars too. This civilisation was pretty much wiped out by the eruption, the least we should do is preserve what's left of it for future generations to visit. If we know our past, we can understand our true selves and natures. We're not so different now than these people were.'

'Burton said something similar.' Booth smiled handsomely, and looked up to her. Her mouth hung open in surprise, then she snapped it shut. She grinned utterly impressed with her gorgeous partner and now lover.

'You've read Burton?'

Booth could see how delighted she was with his knowledge, and said with a humble smile, 'He must be your hero.' Booth got back to work, adding, 'The father of anthropology. The Royal Society at least.'

'Yes, he was, _is_... I first read one of his books when I was nine. I was hooked from the first chapter. From then on I wanted to learn about human behaviour, lost cultures and travel. Forensics came later,' she told him, while he nodded unable to lose his happy smile.

'I can see the attractions; different places, peoples, ancient civilisations and customs. Fascinating stuff. Burton had himself circumcised, didn't he? In the interests of authenticity.' Bones smiled, looking up to him briefly.

'Yes, he was _quite _dedicated.'

'So, is it pornography or an interesting read?' Bones knew he was referring to the controversial translation in Victorian times of the Karma Sutra and the Perfumed Garden by Burton.

'Definitely _not _pornography. That was just the reaction they got during the sexually repressed times. It was just a little _rich _for western tastes, that's all. What I admired about him was he told the truth, never shied away from the realities, and made no excuses for us humans and our behaviour.'

'Warts and all.'

'Yes, exactly.'

They talked at length, while they brushed, scraped and cleaned up the remains. She talked about the Arabian Nights translation and its cultural relevance's which had him entranced. Discussing Richard Burtons life and adventures too. Booth found the time flew. They didn't even notice that the Sirocco wind had howled off to the north. Or that Dimitri was busy with the mosaic not far away. Dimitri was being quiet, seeing the pair engrossed, enjoying their own company and not wanting to disturb them. They seemed so content, and were so immersed in their tasks and conversation.

Booth found the uncovering of the bones extremely satisfying, each bone he freed, to him was like popping bubble wrap, you just had to do more.

Bones reached for her back pack, and pulled out the soda he'd packed for her so kindly this morning. She stretched her legs by standing up, then sitting on the planked walkway, dangling her legs. She swilled the sweet soda down, then passed him the rest of the can. He drank it down in three thirsty gulps, not wanting to stop what he was doing for long, as he was so into his excavation. She crushed the can, watching him lovingly, and felt her stomach tingle.

'You're hooked, aren't you?' She saw him smile wide, and nod fervently, brushing away some more dust.

'God yes, Bones. This is _awesome_. Great company too.' Then he looked up, with a beaming smile which she gave with back with interest. Bones looked over to the silent Dimitri, got up to have a look at what he was doing, taking him a bottle of water.

Bones and Dimitri stood, talking quietly over the mosaic, while Booth continued on the remains. After a few minutes Booth saw something amongst the bones. He looked over to the other room where the other two skeletons had been found, then back to his section of bones. His brow wrinkled as he thought for a while, then it all fell into place for him, he made the connections and had deciphered the puzzle.

'Bones? Dimitri? I know why they stayed,' he said sure. Bones looked around to him. Dimitri looked to her, and queried Bones with quirky lips. They both came over to him.

Booth looked up to them with a pained expression, obviously moved. 'What? Why did they stay?' Bones asked gently, seeing his seriousness. She had seen that expression before many times, and knew he'd had a revelation or an epiphany.

'She was pregnant,' he said tenderly. 'In labour probably... They couldn't leave her or move her. It was too late...'

Booth lifted the pelvic bone he had just uncovered completely. Bones stepped down into the pit, placing her hand on his shoulder, and knelt beside him. He showed her the fragile foetal bones under her body, some had turned to dust over the centuries. But the tiny skull plates and other long bones remained.

'Awwoh. Boooth. Yes, of _course_.' Bones lifted the pelvis away gently, and looked over the remaining bones carefully, sadly. Dimitri sighed, crossed himself, and said a prayer silently.

'This was their first child, and they the grand parents.' Booth pointed to the other room. 'The whole family stayed with her.' Bones nodded, with tears in her eyes, understanding now why they had stayed.

'Are you ok?' she asked softly, seeing him so moved by the tiny skeleton he had uncovered. He held her close hugging her tightly. She hugged him back just as firmly, kissing his cheek.

Bones whispered in his ear sensitively, 'You've uncovered a wonderful story involving the strongest emotion, deep family love, and the _very _best of our humanity in the face of hopelessness. People will hear their story and be changed by it. _Believe _me, Booth.' He looked into her watery fathomless eyes, nodding faintly.

'Was the little guy born, Bones?' he asked, getting his composure back a little. She held his hand gently, while she picked up his brush, wiping some dust away from the skull plates delicately.

'It's very hard to say for certain.' Her voice was as tender as he had ever heard her whisper. 'The baby's head is up suggesting a birth, and I think the little guy was a _she_.' Booth grinned, looking back to the bones, nodding.

Bones continued softly, compassionately, 'I'd like to think they had a few moments with their precious child... What do you think?' She smiled the tiniest amount at him. Dimitri smiled too, knowing she was easing his pain for the young tragic couple and child.

'Yeah, they got to see their baby. Yeah, definitely.' He nodded confirming to himself the story.

'So be it,' Bones said, confirming that was how they would tell it in the history books. She kissed his lips, holding them to him for a few tender moments.

Dimitri stepped down to join them, pulling out his trowel from his pocket to help uncover the mother's legs. All three worked carefully, and uncased her from her dusty grave.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

'Have we done? Can I have Bones for the day tomorrow?' he asked politely of Dimitri. He grinned, and glanced to Bones, who smiled a little, still brushing diligently.

'You can have her for as long as you want! We're done here.'

Booth asked excitedly, 'Really?'

Bones interjected, 'Yes, Booth. With your help, we've finished. I just have the paperwork to do. I can do that before I leave the island. It won't take me long.'

'Brilliant, as long as you're sure, both of you.' He looked to them both in turn. Dimitri and Bones exchanged glances, knowing they had probably saved the site for generations to come, not just a couple of years. Something which Booth didn't appreciate just yet.

'We're sure,' Bones said, standing, stretching out her back. Dimitri looked at his watch.

'It's time for you to go and enjoy my island. I will leave the paperwork with Alexanders. No rush, Doctor Tempe. You two have fun. We will talk before you leave.'

Bones confirmed, 'Yes, course.' Booth seemed a little sad to be leaving the remains, Bones reached for his hand, and said, 'We'll come back and see them safe to Athens, Booth.' That seemed to placate him, he smiled, happier. All three walked to the gently flapping exit covered in dust and sweaty grime, all equally elated. 'Have a good time, and I'll see you both in a few days.'

Bones pecked Dimitri's cheek affectionately, which made him blush and go all gooey. Booth thought his reaction very cute. He shook his hand, and they headed for the jeep. Dimitri then walked back to his life-long purpose.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The drive back was filled with discussion and thoughts about the dig. Booth found himself seriously thinking about changing careers. He had enjoyed his day so much. Bones could see his glee every time she looked at him. She rested her hand on the back of his neck, fingering the soft strands she found there, as he drove them home. The wind rushing through their hair and blowing away some of the grey dust they were smothered in.

Booth looked to her often, and caressed her thigh almost constantly, needing to be in contact with her. 'I've had an _amazing _time, Bones. You're a _great _teacher. I've found out so much about you today and learnt so much.'

'Thank you,' she said sincerely, then, 'So have I... Are you ok?'

'Yeah, God yeah. It was just a little bit of shock to see the little body like that. But I'm good.' Bones nodded, looking out to the view, tipping her head back, and sighed.

'Are you ok?' he asked, seeing her deep in thought. She smiled at him, and nodded a little not convincingly. 'What? let's hear it,' he added, seeing there was something on her mind. He knew her better than she gave him credit for sometimes. She shook her head slightly, amazed by his reading of her so easily.

'I was just thinking about Pops, he never left you or Jared either. Just like those grandparents.'

'Now come on, don't get all maudlin, we've had an _amazing _day. He wouldn't want us to be sad. Just to get on with our lives, and make the most of every moment together.' Bones smiled, feeling happier, and kissed his cheek.

'You're right. I was just musing how much I'm going to miss his crazy phone calls, and his relationship advice.' Booth snapped his head around to stare at her. She chuckled, seeing his expression, adding 'Yes, he gave me advice,' she confirmed.

'What kind of advice?'

'All sorts. He _was _married for thirty years and had a wealth of experience to pass on.'

'He rarely gave me that kind of advice.'

'Did you _ask _him for any? Would you have listened?' Booth dropped his mouth open in shock, then conceded snapping his mouth shut.

'No. Probably not. Did _you _ask him for any?'

'No. But he gave it anyway.' Bones flashed a delectable smile at him. They both chuckled heartily, remembering Pops warmly.

'Oh. Man! I forgot to tell you about what happened when we scattered his ashes. It was hysterical, Bones.' Booth started to laugh hard, obviously remembering the debacle and hilarity of that afternoon. Bones quizzed him with a furrowed dusty brow. Thinking the scattering of ashes would have been a sombre occasion, not cause for laughter. 'I'll tell you over dinner.'

'Oh. Are we going out?'

'Yes. I've got something planned, and we should celebrate our discovery.'

'I agree.' They both smiled hard, and pecked lips briefly.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

An hour and half later they were showered, dressed casually and coolly, and back in the jeep. Booth drove out of Oia and down to the slopping north side of the island. He kept checking the piece of paper Anna had handed him as they left the reception to go out. She had drawn directions on it for him.

The sun had already disappeared below the horizon. Both parties had missed the sunset tonight as they were busy getting ready to go out. It was dark on the road with no street lights, except for the occasional house light. So reading the directions was a little difficult for him.

'Do you know where we are going?' Bones asked, a little amused at his huffing, and constant scanning of the almost barren road side.

'No idea. Where's the sea?'

'Haa! Everywhere, Booth.' Bones swung her arm around in a circle above her head non helpfully but playfully. As it was an island, the sea was all around them. Booth gave her a wonky sarcastic pout.

'Ha, ha, very funny. I'm looking for a rest stop, near a big dip to the sea.'

'Quite specific then. Are you sure this is the right road?'

_'Nooo_,' he said humorously, still scanning. Then he spotted it. 'Arh! Eureka!' He pulled into the rest stop, and turned off the engine, grinning at her, proud he had found it and with some relief.

'Where's the restaurant?' she asked sceptically, highly amused. There was nothing to see for miles, just a beach and the ocean beyond, with a few scattered far flung lights, hinting at several night fishing boats a little way off shore. Booth got out, and ran around to her side, opening the door for her to get out. He offered his hand for her to take as she stepped out. She kissed his lips casually, still not convinced they were in the right place.

'Ok, I better explain,' he said cutely, with a cheery smile. Bones still looked extremely sceptical about their whereabouts. He offered her his arm to take, and they walked onto the red sand beach.

'Yes, I think you should.' But Bones didn't really care, she was just ecstatic to be out with him and enjoying his company.

'Anna's parents own a taverna on this beach. It's not fancy but supposedly has really good fresh food. He's a fisherman, and his wife grows all her own veggies in the garden behind the taverna. Ooo. By the way, Anna and George are engaged.' Booth told her, gossiping.

'Oh. That's nice.' Booth smiled, lacing her fingers through his, as they wandered along the edge of the surf. Bones stopped, pulled off her sandals, and walked in the edge of the warm water. Booth thought it a great idea too, rolled up his trousers, and did the same. He continued, 'All the locals come here apparently. Anna's uncle makes the bread for Oia and her _other _uncle owns Pillors vineyard up near Pyrgos.' Bones nodded impressed.

'Pillors vineyard is famous all over the world for its wine, I understand. Dimitri was telling me the other day. That wine we had the last night was from there.'

'Really? Wow. I'm not usually a wine kinda guy but that was delicious,' he explained impressed. Bones kissed his cheek, squeezing his hand, as they splashed through the surf slowly. Bones stopped, and looked off over the ocean to the boat far out with its light high on the mast, the stars sparkling over head, and sighed, utterly content. She leant into him gently, looking into his eyes.

'If I forget to say later, I'm having the best time of my life, Booth.' He kissed her lips tenderly, totally agreeing with her. 'Now feed me before I get cranky.' She grinned hard. Booth chuckled, and pulled her onwards. 'I fancy lobster, do you think they will have any?' she added, walking on.

'You're vegetarian?' he asked, confused. Bones laughed at his furrowed brow.

'I am, but I eat fish and shell fish occasionally. I just don't get much opportunity in the diner or the Founding Fathers.' She smiled warmly at him. He sulked, feeling bad.

'I know. Maybe when we get back we should try to broaden our horizons a little.'

'I'm not complaining. It's just special to have a treat once in a while, you know?'

'Sure, course.'

They heard the taverna before they saw it. Gentle strains of traditional Greek music filled the balmy salty air around them. It drifted off over the ocean to their right, and as they turned the bend on the beach, the small ramshackle but pretty taverna came into view. It hovered over the sand, and glowed with mellow oil lamplight. Booth could see parents with their children eating together and talking. Old and young locals gossiped between their tables, while they ate. All the tables were full and Booth's heart sank seeing it so busy.

Two middle aged Greek men played the mandolin and guitar gently, to mix with the low hum of chatter and soft laughter, adding to the gentle ambience. Booth led her up the two steps, as a old-ish but sprightly man came up to him beaming a smile.

'Welcome, table for two?' he said un-fazed by his restaurant being full. Booth smiled back charmingly.

'Yes please, do you have room?'

He flung his head back, laughing ironically, 'We always have room! Especially for the famous, _buuty_, Dr Brennan, life long friend of Santorini, and my coousin, Dimitri. And of course... FBI _Booty _from Washington... DC of Aamericaaa.' He was so charming and friendly, flattering them till they blushed, and his clipped English so adorable, they both took to him instantly. He took Bones' hand, and kissed the back of it gallantly. Bones could feel this thick fingers, knurled and calloused by years of fishing the ocean around the island, pulling nets and hard physical work, yet his touch was gentle and polite.

'You _are _more butiful than Aphrodite, may the Gods, and mi vife forgive me.' Bones laughed at his scared look over his shoulder, to check his wife was out of ear shot of his compliment.

'Come, come, we shall find you a table.' He suddenly yelled at two waiters in Greek, waving his hands, gesturing where he wanted them to sit, and their table put. The waiters looked over, brought a table and two wicker chairs instantly. Bones started to laugh adorably at his mutterings at the young men.

'You understand Greek?' he asked of her, while the waiters laid the table in a flash, with a chequered cloth, oil lamp, and brought bread and dips immediately.

'Yes. I speak a little too. You're very naughty.' Bones had understood his rude words and exclamations at the waiter's tardiness. Although it would have been impossible for them to move any quicker, Bones knew it was the Greek way.

He laughed hard, entranced by Bones, holding the chair out for her to sit. 'I have seven childreen, so yes, I can be _very _naughty. Haa!' Bones chuckled highly amused by his flirtatiousness. Booth was chuckling too. As he sat down, a carafe of wine was delivered, along with two glasses and the waiter poured them full.

'Ok, call me, Nikos, cos dats mi name. Today what would you enjoy?'

Bones asked, 'I have a fancy for lobster today, do you have any?' Nikos grinned, leaning on the table casually, his proud smile oozed across his haggard windswept olive face.

'Puh! Do I ave lobster?' he said almost in reprimand at her question being so ridiculous. 'Buutyful, Dr Brennan I am dee _best _lobster man on the island. I risk _liiife _and _lim _every-day to bring the best from around the lighthouse.' Then he whispered, 'Don't tell the other fisherman where I get them from. I will lose business.' Booth laughed, flaring his eyes at Bones. 'You must have grilled with garlic butter, yes?'

'Oh. Yes please.' Nikos nodded confirming, then looked to Booth.

'Booty FBI, now... I ave snappeer, shark, tunar, calamari, more lobster, but Dr Brennan gets da _big _one, not you,' he said seriously. Which made Booth laugh out loud at coming second to her.

Booth said, 'Calamari, please.'

His choice seemed to excite Nikos no end, his dark eyes shone, 'Oh! Maria!!? Calamari, FBI!' he yelled over his shoulder to his wife, in the kitchen.

'Awwh! Hokkay!' Maria popped her head around the kitchen, then waved briefly, ducking back out of sight, seemingly overjoyed.

'My vife Maria wants to _kill _the squid. It has been escaping _all _evening. She will be very happy now.' Bones and Booth were in hysterics at him and the thought of his wife slaughtering the pesky squid in the kitchen, relishing the murder. Nikos grinned delighted he had amused them so, then clapped his hands shouting, 'Meze! Nikos!? Meze?' gesturing, shrugging his shoulders at the young waiter, with his hands full clearing a table. He nodded at his father, and went off quickly.

A large plate of meze arrived in moments, then finally Nikos seemed to calm, and he smiled at Bones then to Booth, saying, 'You enjoy your evening, I will leave you be. Later there will be a little dancing, maybe, we shall see how drunk people are. The drunker the better, nobody cares how bad you dance then. My youngest Nikos is your waiter, just _shout _at him he will run to you...' Then he looked off to the ocean, and smiled, saying softly, 'She is so buutiful and romantic, yes?'

Bones and Booth looked to where his eyes had travelled too, and saw the full moon was rising over the water, and hung like a huge silver engraved platter in the heavens. Its glow shimmering on the millpond still ocean accompanying the stars. Magical was not the word to describe the scene. Their breaths caught as they looked in awe. Booth smiled at her, taking her hand, and squeezed it gently.

'Wow,' he said, peering into her eyes. 'Almost as magnificent as you.'

Bones grinned, picked up her glass of wine and he mirrored her. They clinked glasses softly, then sipped without breaking eye contact. 'So tell me. What happened at the scattering?'

Booth pushed the basket of bread towards her, and she began to tuck in, as did he. 'I've got to tell you a short story first,' he said intriguingly.

'Uh. Ok. I'm all eyes.'

Booth only just contained his chuckles. 'Ears, Bones, all _ears_,' he corrected sweetly.

'Duly noted, _Booty _FBI,' she said, with a cheeky smile, Booth shook his head, grinning.

Booth began his story, as they tucked in to the meze, 'Pops took me out with Jared camping one weekend. We used to go into the woods, set up camp and go shooting, set traps for rabbits, deer that kinda thing.' Bones nodded, eating happily. 'He taught us how to use guns and stuff, light fires and skin, prepare the animals. Build camps, it was pretty cool and great fun. It was what got me into the Rangers really.' Booth smiled hard, remembering clearly with huge affection those times with his Pops.

'Anyway, one night we had trapped a couple of rabbits and shot a deer. Which was pretty good for a day's hunting. We were full of pride and very pleased with ourselves. We'd stewed up the rabbits and had them for supper.'

The meze was finished, and Booth refilled their glasses. Bones was drinking the wine like water, it was so delicious, and she needed re-dehydrating. She rested her chin on her hands, listening intently to his sweet story.

'We had gutted and skinned the deer ready to take home the next day. It would feed us for a couple of weeks. We had tied it to a tree bough and let it hang. After a few songs and stories around the fire, we headed off to bed.'

Bones watched the way his mouth moved, and his handsome face watched her reaction to his tale. She was feeling the exhilaration of completing her tasks today with him, and how wonderful it had felt to work with him. The alcohol was beginning to have its effect on her too. She was feeling very amorous and the more he talked; smiled or caressed her fingers, the more she wanted to drag him along the beach away from prying eyes, and make love to him. Although his promise of mind blowing oral pleasure was even more enticing than being one with him again.

'Are you ok?' he asked, Bones nodded, smiling wider.

'Yes. Perfectly, please continue.' He nodded, knowing exactly what she was thinking but chose to not bring attention to it now. The huskiness in her voice giving her away. Booth was having trouble keeping focused on the story too. So distracted by her sharpened nipples through her slim strapped figure hugging white t shirt, and the hip hugging lime linen wrap around pants, that made her look like a million dollars. Her dangling earrings tickled her cheeks, as she sipped wine slowly. And when she licked her lips, and swallowed erotically, he felt his temperature rise to near fatal levels.

He endeavoured to distract himself from her many charms by continuing with his story, 'I was woken by noises and rustling near the tent. At first I thought it was a raccoon or Pops taking a leak... I peered out the tent over the embers of the fire, and saw this bear munching on our hanging deer.'

'Oh. God, Booth,' she said suddenly worried. He flashed his eyes provocatively, and grinned.

'I was so _incensed _that this bear was eating our dinner for the next few weeks. I leapt from the tent, grabbed the twelve bore, and aimed with both barrels, thinking this would make an awesome fire rug.' Bones had forgotten all about sex for the moment, and was captured by his story. She sipped her wine absently, her eyes focused on his tightly.

'Pops came belting out of his tent, and saw what I was about to do. He grabbed the barrel forcing it downwards. I fired it, the buck shot hit a rock at our feet and ricocheted in all directions. Pops got a packet in his ass and me a few in the shins! It was farcical.' Bones grinned, chuckling.

'The bear lumbered off, while we rolled around in agony. Pops holding his ass, and me my legs. Jared comes out, and asked what has happened seeing us bleeding and laughing ooing and awr-ing. He was always a heavy sleeper... Jared had to drive us back to town to get the buck shot out. He was only twelve and had to drive a stick shift. I wasn't so bad but Pops got a fair amount of the shot. We argued all the way to town. He was laying on his front on the back seat, with me in the front changing gear for Jared, who could barely see out of the windshield!'

'Haa!'

'Pops told me off for wanting to shoot the bear. He said we only hunt to get food, not for fun or trophies. I knew he was right but being the arrogant macho teenager I was, I thought it would be kinda cool to have a bear skin as a sign of my prowess as a hunter.' Bones nodded understanding completely.

Nikos the younger arrived with their meals. They both let go of each other's hand, and sat back, as he placed the hugest lobster Bones had ever seen in front of her. It was grilled to perfection, and drizzled with copious amounts of garlic butter. Bones' mouth hung low, and she salivated, absolutely stunned by the enormity of her task. Even Booth started to laugh, thinking she wouldn't have a chance of getting through it all. Booths' calamari was piled just a deep and high in the lightest batter he had every eaten. The dainty rings were surrounded by slices of lemon to squeeze over, and decorated the plate.

Bones looked to him and started to laugh too. 'It looks like something from, The Land That Time Forgot. Haaa,' she said wittily. Booth nodded agreeing. Then to their astonishment arrived an equally large Greek salad, and more bread. Nikos refilled their carafe from a barrel on the bar, and brought it back with a smile, refilling their glasses.

They began to eat, Bones paced herself but remarkably was through one half before she registered it. The sea monster was delicious and she devoured it, relishing the succulence of the flesh and its wonderful subtle flavour. Booth was just as engrossed in his dish, and munched the tasty salad too. During one of their many breaks to sip wine, take in each other, the view, and the soft music, she asked, 'So what happened at the scattering?'

'Arrh. Well.' Booth grinned, and sat back. 'We went with this box and said a few things, you know, our thanks and goodbyes.'

'Did your Dad go with you?'

'Yeah, we asked him to come.'

'That was good of you, Booth.' He gave a little shrug, and continued casually, with a cheeky smile lurking secretly on his lips.

'I tipped a bit, Dad, then Jared, making sure Grandma was covered _completely_.'

'Haa. Ok,' Bones said amused.

'Then Jared passed the box back to me, and I nearly dropped it. There was this _rattling _sound.' Booth grinned widened, and his eyes flared. Bones got the inference instantly.

'Oooh, noooo. You're kidding?' She couldn't believe it was true. 'Haa!' He was nodding, and laughing.

'We looked in the box, and I swear, Bones, on Parker's life. Four pieces of buck shot sat in the bottom of the box. Haa! We were in fits. It was definitely Pops! Jared and I started to explain to Dad. When we got to town he was wriggling and making such a fuss. So much so that the doctor gave up, and said he wouldn't have a problem with the remaining bits as they were too embedded.'

Bones was cracking open a scary lobster claw, that looked like it could take off an arm easily. Still she giggled, and shook her head. Booth said, 'We went for something to eat after. Dad the told us stuff about Pops when he was growing up. That was pretty cool too.'

'I bet.'

'He'd brought Jared and Padma a little baby outfit. It was kinda cute too. Jared was really touched by that.'

'Aww That _is _kind of him.'

'Yeah. I thought it was a nice thing to do. That's when we asked him if he wanted a job.' Booth reached into his pocket, and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a folded letter, and handed it to Bones across the table, saying, 'This is for you,' patting it with his fingers. 'From my dad.' Bones looked into him flabbergasted. He gave her another shoulder shrug. Bones wiped her hands carefully, and opened the envelope which had _Dr T Brennan _on the front.. She opened it out, and read it.

Booth watched her face, as her eyes traversed the letter slowly. He saw the faintest smile on her lips, and her eyes twinkled. She took a breath, and let it go slowly. She folded the letter back up, and put it in the envelope, then into her purse. 'It's an apology and thank you note. He was very complimentary,' Bones told him gently. Booth smiled, nodding. She picked up her wine, and smiled at him over the rim and her sip.

'Your jury is still out isn't it, Bones.' She grinned wider, and nodded the tiniest amount.

'I need a little more time to consider my verdict it's true, but that note was a step in the right direction.' She started again to finish off her lobster. She put the other claw on his plate, and handed him her crackers. His eyes lit up and got to work on it with great enthusiasm. Bones knew he had been dying to have a taste. 'Good?' she asked, as he devoured the first mouthful. Booth nodded fast, his eyes flaring.

He munched back, _'Fantastic_.' Then continued, while he teased out the next chunk of sweet flesh, 'Tomorrow we have an early start, I've got lots planned for us.'

'How early?'

'Early.'

'Ok, dress code?'

'Little as possible.' Booth grinned suggestively.

'Haa! You're _so _predictable.'

'Yeah, well, can you blame me, Bones?' He leant over a little, and puckered an air kiss to her. She huffed a little giggle. 'Costume, shorts and t shirt. Sun block. I've got the rest covered,' he explained. She finished her meal, her plate looking like a bomb had gone off on it, and took up her wine, drinking down the glass, then poured another.

'I'm replete. Couldn't eat another thing,' she said collapsing back, sipping her wine, and crossing her legs. Booth could see she was totally relaxed, and just a little tipsy. He noted she had drunk almost a carafe and a half by herself. He finished the claw, and placed it back on her plate with a satisfied sigh. She looked up to the moon even higher now, and sighed with a little hum.

The other patrons were taking, and still eating. The children had crashed out on their parent's laps, while they talked quietly with their neighbouring tables. Bones looked around seeing a few faces nod respectfully to her, and smile warmly. Booth watched her nod back, and smile too.

'I think your secret's out, Bones,' he said quietly. Bones looked to him curiously, not understanding. He explained quietly, 'I think Dimitri has been a little indiscreet about your generosity and the dig. In a good way.'

'No, they are just being friendly.'

'Trust me, they know what you've done here and they are very grateful.' He reached for her hand, and smiled warmly. 'This is a small island and everybody knows everybody else. Good news travels like lightning. And when you help one you help them all really, can you see that?'

Bones smiled gently, dropping her eyes to her glass and its contents, then nodded shyly. She fingered the stem delicately.

'Shall we dance?' he asked softly. Bones lifted her eyes to his, and grinned, charmed by his invitation. She looked over her shoulder to see other couples already dancing to the slow melody, and the intricate plucking of the mandolin. Booth was already standing beside her before she looked back around. He held out his open palm for her to take. She walked with him to the other couples in the middle of the taverna, where they stood extremely close. Booth placed his palm on the small of her back, and held her other hand over his heart, looking into her. They turned slowly, entranced by the other. Booth pecked at her lips often, slowly and tenderly.

They lost all sense of time and location, so trapped in each other's loving gaze. Meandering around one another's thoughts leisurely. Their bodies sensitized to the other. Bones' hips rolled gently against him as she danced. She could feel his loins respond subtlety to her gentle movement. Booth smiled wide, noting her aroused smile, knowing she could feel his body rise to hers. 'I'm feeling very tipsy, that wine is excellent.' She grinned, pecking his lips, running her hands over his back, and up his spine seductively.

'I'm not surprised, you've had nearly two carafes to yourself.' Bones looked horrified by that revelation.

'Have I?'

'Yep, you lush,' he said playfully, while she draped herself over him, he slipped his hands around her hips, and nuzzled into her throat, peppering her warm skin. He felt her hum, and shift against him. He asked quietly in her ear, 'Do you want to go back?' sensing her desire.

'Yes... and no. This is lovely.' The music changed pace, and they heard tables and chairs scraping the floor, as room was being made ready for the dancers. They looked around as the two waiters with red cummerbunds began to dance to the up tempo beat of the musicians. Booth led her to the side, where people were now sat watching, and drinking. Anna's father, Nikos came over with a big smile, and handed them each a seven star Metaxa over ice.

'Here, sit here, watch, then you must join in.' They sat down next to another couple on either side, who smiled at them, and nodded politely. Bones grinned hard, and started to talk in fluent Greek to the man sitting at her elbow. He seemed utterly delighted by her conversation. Booth caught the odd word and heard his name mentioned, the man smiled, and reached for his hand.

'Booth, good to meet you,' he said charmingly. Bones smiled proudly at him, then carried on talking in Greek. She sat on Booth's lap suddenly, and looped her arm around his shoulders, kissing his cheek.

'This is Petra, he is a jeweller in Gold Lane in Oia. Those are his children, and he was born in Pyrgos,' Bones retold her conversation. It was clear to Booth that this was what she did with people as an anthropologist, she talked with them, getting her information and learning about them. 'His wife is Nicola and she is a teacher in Fira.'

Booth started to laugh, as he was amazed by how much information she had gathered already. Bones grinned saying, 'What?'

'You just blow me away sometimes. You'll have all the island gossip by the end of the night,' he said mildly mocking. She turned back to Petra, and asked him something. Petra laughed, and whispered in her ear under the clapping and cheering, as the waiters leapt, and twirled with intricate foot work.

Bones whispered in his ear, he could feel her hot breath tickle into the shell of it, 'Apparently _we _are the gossip. You were right, Booth.' She kissed his lips quickly, then started clapping, obviously happy and not concerned by being the ones every one was talking about. She watched the dancing, when some other men who had eaten in the taverna got up and joined in. Booth was encouraged to join in too. He looked to Bones, who nodded for him to go, happy to be left. He jumped up, joining in cheerfully and eagerly.

While he was dancing, revellers came over and were talking with Bones. Bones chatted happily, sipping her brandy, while keeping one eye on her man who was trying to follow the steps carefully, while the other men were helping him. Booth could see she was in high spirits, and laughed often at him messing up the dance. He thought she looked gorgeous, and extremely relaxed. He was happy to make a fool of himself for her edification and amusement.

Eventually the music changed again, and it was the ladies' turn. They all brought Bones up to the dance area. Booth kissed her as they passed each other, swapping places on the dance floor. Everybody whooped at them kissing, teasing them mercilessly, which Bones found very endearing. They were all aware that Booth had come to her and that it was a new romance. Dimitri had told one person their story, and it had flown around the island like wild fire through the bush, carried by the Sirocco wind, no doubt. Bones thought that fascinating, as well as amusing.

Booth was surrounded by men, who patted his back, and watched the ladies dance elegantly at a much slower pace. Booth was sweating and panting, their dancing had been so much more energetic and boisterous than the ladies.

Bones was having a wonderful time and didn't look over much, as she was chuckling with the ladies in her group. Booth took the opportunity to pay the bill. It was past one and they had to get up early. He walked over to Nikos sitting on one of the bar stools, with a half of beer, and a cigarette between his fingers.

'Booty FBI, have you had a good time?' He threw his arms out in a welcoming gesture.

_'Brilliant _time, the food was _amazing_. But I've got to get Bones up early, I've got plans for her tomorrow,' he explained charmingly.

'Bones? Who is Bones?' he asked confused. Booth smiled, and looked over to her.

'That's what I call her affectionately, a nick name,' he explained shyly.

'Oooh. _Booty_, such a buutiful woman and you call her Bones?? What is her God given name?'

'Temperance, or Tempe,' he said softly.

'See, a buutiful name. You must call her by her lovely name. Trust me, call her that and you'll have _many _sons.' Nikos smacked his shoulder with his strong hands.

'Haa. Ok, I'll keep it in mind.'

Booth looked over to Bones, who twinkled her fingers at him in a cute wave. He took out his wallet. Nikos smiled, and pushed his hand back in his pocket with the wallet. Shaking his head at the incredulous Booth, he said, 'We all know what your doctor Tempe has done for our island. Please, it is the least we cann doo to give you dinner, show you two a little Greek hospitality.'

'At least let me tip the waiters?'

'No! My son Nikos is very happy already! He has always wanted to meet da Dr. He is going to Ox-forrd, England to study anthropology in the autumn,' he said proudly, then continued, 'To serve her dinner in our humble taverna was a dream come true, he needs no tip!' Nikos the elder told him severely.

'Really? Wow. As long as you're sure?'

'As sure as the sun will rise tomorrow.'

'Well, thank you _very _much.'

'You're welcome, FBI. Now, you want cigar?'

'Hum. Yes please, thanks, Nikos.'

'Nikos? Cigar for FBI!' he yelled at his son, who came over with a box and gave him one. Booth smiled at him, and sat on the bar stool next to Nikos, watching the dancing. The old fisherman handed him some matches, with a smile, and a nod.

'Hi, Nikos, your Dad says you are going to study in England, anthropology?'

'Yes. I was amazed to find out Dr Brennan was coming to the island. Our little island, I mean, that's _incredible_. She's more beautiful than I expected,' he gushed, deliriously happy.

'Ha! Yeah and a little _drunker _I imagine.' Booth grinned charmingly at the young man, who couldn't take his eyes off her dancing.

He asked needing to know, 'What is she like to work under?'

Booth grinned, and said, taking a deep breath, 'Strict, intense, and doesn't suffer fools. Demanding and absolutely _breathtakingly _brilliant at her job.' He saw Nikos nodding solemnly, deep in thought. 'Would you like to meet her properly? I can officially introduce her to you?' Booth asked kindly. 'She's pretty drunk, she won't bite ya.' Nikos looked stunned, and extraordinarily excited. His father smiled warmly, thinking FBI was a good man to grant his son such a request.

Booth caught Bones' eye, waving her over. She made her way over to him, full of smiles, and a little out of breath. She walked straight into his arms, and smooched his lips sexily, with a soft hum. 'What do you want, Booty?' playfully.

'Haa.' Booth couldn't help chuckling at her humour and blatant sexual overtone. 'Bones, this is Nikos, he's been _dying _to meet you. He's going to Oxford in the autumn to study _anthropology_.' Bones eyes lit up, and she beamed a huge attractive smile at the young man. Nikos reached for her hand, Bones took it but pulled him into her for a friendly hug.

'Oh. Well done! Oxford. Under who?' she enquired very interested to hear.

'Professor James Coulson?'

Bones grinned, nodding, 'He's good, you'll do fine. Will you go into forensics?'

'I will now,' he said, utterly blown away by her. Bones laughed gently at his unashamed flattery of her. She looped his arm, and pulled him towards the dance floor. He went willingly. The older men exchanged glances and smiles, as Bones spoke to the younger Nikos, who seemed to be vibrating with joy about something. They started to dance with a white handkerchief, holding either end between them over their heads. They talked incessantly, as they twirled around one another gracefully.

'Doctor Tempe has made my son's year. Look at him smile. She is a wonderful woman. You are a _very _lucky man.'

'I know, I have to pinch myself sometimes.'

'She is a good judge of character. She also writes _hot _books, which mi vife loves! She says she likes the murder but I know better... She likes the sexy!' he nudged Booth, with a waggle of his brows.

'Haa! Many people do.' Booth grinned back to him, blowing his smoke over their heads. Nikos stood, and pulled Booth with him.

'Come on, FBI, now we all dance together.' Booth went with him, as all the merry people formed a circle, placing their arms on each others shoulders, and started to do step overs and dips with the knees to the music. Bones was almost directly opposite him, she caught his eye at every opportunity, her smile almost melting him. Booth could tell she was oozing pheromones, the woman was as hot a hell and in need of her lover. The tune was building to a crescendo, the pace quickened as the steps repeated over and over. Till everybody was moving in unison and shouting over the vibrant guitar playing. Laughter filled the sultry air and the sounds of, 'Whoopah!' And, 'Yammas!' came from ever quarter of the jolly taverna and its patrons.

Everybody broke as the guitars ceased, and people hugged and kissed in a mutual show of affection. Bones strode straight across the broken circle, without breaking eye contact with him, and kissed him, hard and deep. He felt her body stiffen as she almost slammed into his chest. There were more whoopah's! from the onlookers at her sexy show of affection. Her hands pulled his torso in to her, and he squeezed her tight. He changed angle over her mouth, and leant her back holding on to her, as he went deeper taking control and possession of her mouth, tongue and body. Giving her a taste of his tongue's athleticism and eagerness. He barely heard her groan of desire over the noise and commotion but he felt it rumble up from her throat, and into his mouth.

Booth righted them, opened his eyes, and smiled. She was searching his eyes, and said huskily, 'Take me home, Magellan.' He gave her a huge laugh, and a cuddle.

'Let's say good bye.' She nodded, grabbing her purse and matching lime pashmina. They gave their thanks for a wonderful evening and meal to Maria and Nikos.

Maria was stout, chubby and smiled constantly at them. She hid a copy of Bones' book at her side, as they thanked her. Bones spied it, and said sweetly to her, 'Our meal was amazing, your cooking skills puts mine to shame... Is that one of my novels?' Maria nodded, and blushed slightly. 'Would you like me to sign it?' she asked kindly. Maria blossomed, and in her other hand she had a pen, which she held up with a glorious smile. Booth and Nikos the elder exchanged knowing glances. Bones didn't just sign it, she wrote a grateful paragraph in modern Greek, then signed it with a flourish. She was handing it back, when Maria handed the book to Booth with a smile. Bones grinned wide, seeing him almost stagger back, stunned.

'What me? Why?'

'Cos _you, _Ann-dee,' she said, with a huge toothy grin. Bones laughed, and gave him a raised brow in recognition, Bones handed him the pen.

'Oh. God, Bones, what do I write?' he whispered nervously.

'Anything, thanks from Andy aka Booty FBI?' she said wittily. Booth gave her a pout, as she watched over his shoulder, hanging on him, as he wrote under her unreadable symbols. He finished his thanks message, handed it back to her, with a peck on her cheek. To his surprise Maria grabbed the sides of his cheeks, squished his lips together, and pulled his face down to her level, and kissed him hard on the lips.

'Maria! Put FBI down! You are sexy crazy woman!' her husband scolded playfully. Booth looked stunned by her assault, Bones was giggling adorably. Then Maria shook his face like a child's, and spoke something to Bones, which had her laughing even harder, and nodded frantically. Bones then whispered something in the old lady's ear, which made her bellies wobble and her face crinkle up, and mischievously roll her eyes.

Booth knew whatever Bones had whispered was clearly of a sexual nature or about his prowess. He couldn't help but blush, even though he didn't know what was exchanged between the women.

They finally said their good byes, and walked back along the moon lit beach towards the jeep. Bones hung on his arm, her smile fixed.

'What an incredible night, Booth. Thank you, _thank _you so much. I've haven't laughed, and danced like that for ages. Or got in, inee, ineebre, drunk for a long time.' Booth laughed at her trying to get the word out, then giving up, and going for the easier colloquialism.

'It was pretty awesome. You know, Nikos wouldn't let me pay for the meal.'

'Why?!' Bones sounded horrified and confused, and she stumbled on the sand humps. Booth kept her from falling with his arm around her waist. He thought her adorable, and so cute as she tried to hide the fact she had tripped.

'Cos of what you did, donation wise, and giving your time for free. They just wanted to give you a little something back...'

He looked to her, as she bowed her head, thinking. Then she smiled and looked up to him, saying, 'It does feel good knowing the site will endure and expand now, and that we had a little something to do with it.'

'We?'

'Yes, Booth. You, me _and _Dimitri. We're giving you recognition on the reports to the Greek government of antiquities,' she said with sincerity, casually. Booth looked perplexed, and shook his head slightly. He didn't think his afternoon's work deserved accreditation. He felt he was only helping out.

Booth opened the car door, and helped her in. He buckled her up, as she slumped in the seat, and sighed contentedly. He jumped in, and drove off back towards Oia. She hung her hand over the side, turning it around in the cool breeze, as the jeep rushed through the wind generated by their speed. Booth noted she had not stopped smiling all evening.

'Nikos was very taken with you, Bones.' She looked at him, and stroked the back of his neck softly. Booth loved it when she did that.

'Umm. I've invited him over to the Jeffersonian in his Christmas break for a couple of weeks, to work with me for a while. It will help with his degree, it will be great experience.' Booth looked at her briefly, gob smacked.

'No wonder he was nearly pissing himself. You've not just made his year, probably his _life_, Bones.'

'Oh. Slight exaggeration, Booth!' she reprimanded him.

'No seriously, Bones. Nikos was saying how by coming to the island his son was gagging to meet you, catch a glimpse maybe. And in you walk into his father's restaurant, you speak, do the Greek hanky dance with him, offer him an opportunity to work with you for a while. You're like a hero in your profession... And of course you're a _major _hotty.' He grinned cheekily, flaring his eyes.

'That's true,' she said seriously, then looked at him, and laughed. Booth parked up. They walked down the path to the cave, hand in hand. Booth opened the doors, holding her around the waist.

'Coffee?' he asked gently.

'Umm. Yes please. I'm going to shower.' Booth put the kettle on. He made a large cafeteria and had a cup before she was back out on the veranda, wrapped in a huge fluffy terry robe that trailed on the floor. It swamped her and made her look like the snow queen, he thought.

Booth kissed her lips, saying, 'Just going to freshen up too.' She nodded, and relaxed on the couch, drinking coffee. She listened to the sea and the night sounds of cicadas beetles mixing with low hum of music moving through the air from the village. Bones was on her second mug, when she started to feel her eyes leaden and almost close. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked around to her partner. He was smiling tenderly, clad in a similar robe but it didn't trail the ground on him.

'Do you just want to go to bed and sleep?' he asked kindly, seeing her struggling to stay awake.

'Yes I'm tired, but not _too _tired to make love with you.' Booth smiled wide, delighted to hear that. He knelt down beside her, and kissed her lips, saying, 'Good, cos all you have to do is relax.' Booth slid his hands behind and under her legs, and carried her. Bones would normally protest such a gesture but she knew by his loving stare, not to spoil this moment with an inane feminist comment or reprimand.

'Mind your back, Seeley,' she whispered caringly in his ear, kissing him many times over the next few metres, as he slowly walked her into the cave. Unbeknown to Bones after his shower Booth had de-petaled nearly all the flowers in the cave, and spread them over the sheets in a heart shape, while she had been dozing on the couch outside. He had lit the candles around the room, and laid out a glass and bottle of water for her with two tablets, in case she was going to have a hang over.

When she saw what he had done, she squeezed him a little tighter, whispering, 'Seeley.' Touched by his romanticism, and because he was taking such care of her.

'I've dreamed of us like this. I've imagined how sweet your skin would taste, how smooth it will feel.' Bones smiled, caressing his face with kisses.

He stood her beside the bed, and untied her robe slowly, kissing her mouth, dripping his tender kisses over her freshly scented skin. Then he slipped the robe off her shoulders. Her curvaceous body was so enticing he found it hard to know where to begin. Eventually, after slowly allowing his eyes to indulge themselves on her, he chose to start at her north and love her to her south. 'Your eye splittingly beautiful, Tempe.'

Bones took a deep breath, peering into his warm brown eyes. Booth's mouth and kisses trickled down her throat, across her clavicle to the base of her throat and her seductive notch. She let her robe drop to the floor, it puddled at her feet.

She gasped a little when he licked a circle around the sensitive notch, and kissed slowly to her right breast. ''I've longed to kiss you here,' whispering against her flesh, she felt it tingled deliciously. He slid his fingers over the crown of her breast, an area visible when she wore a bra. 'It's driven me crazy for years.' Bones hummed in answer, thinking she felt the same about his smooth abdomen. She had only seen that area on him a few times but it plagued her dreams, and she'd used those rare glimpses as fuel for when she had pleasured herself.

When she felt his hands ease her to sit on the bed, she did slowly. Booth latched on to her peaked nipple, and suckled, then swirled his tongue around the areola, leaving it very wet. 'Oooh, Seeley, your mouth oh, is so hot,' she muttered, feeling his mouth pull on her nipple again, they ached with the heat and sensation. The heated blood filling her breasts and swelling them. Booth leaned back slightly, blowing on her wet nipple gently, and watched as it tightened even more, Bones moaned her pleasure into his hair. Her hands caressed through his damp scented hair idly too. He did the same to the other nipple. His hands lifted and caressed her breasts' weight and fullness, while he sucked and kissed, fulfilling his dreams, making them manifest.

'Seeley,' she muttered, laying back over the petals, so overcome, needing the support of the mattress. Booth watched her roll elegantly backwards, and began to splay his hands out wide over her breasts, down over her ribs, then hips extremely slowly, finally to her stomach. He could feel her body magnetise to his hands' caress.

She knew her muscles were quivering, twitching. She could feel his hands smooth her body, and thighs. Booth felt like the sculptor Alexandros of Antioch, must have done with the marble of Aphrodite of Milos. Booth memorised her every contour, dip and rise, chiselling her graceful curves in his mind.

Bones surrendered to his caress, knowing she was being inspected scrupulously. She felt humbled by his adoration of her.

Suddenly she felt a rush of air, and his warm sure hands left her. She looked up, to see him standing to take off his robe. He stood in front of her fully aroused and primed. He looked into her eyes with a feral lust she had not witnessed yet from him. Bones literally swooned, rolling her head, groaning with her own simmering desire and anticipation. She saw his thick strong erection bump on his abdomen, his taut pectoral muscles twitching. The muscles in his cheek rippled too. She noted he was almost steaming, smoking with passion for her and what he was about to do. She felt her pussy throb and lubricate and feel tremendous.

Bones only vaguely noticed her breath was short, her chest rose and fell rapidly, as she watched him kneel between her legs. His hand went onto her hips. Then caressed over her wisp of golden inch wide hair, barely touching it, but she felt it and couldn't stop her pelvis from flexing to the sensation. Booth spoke gently, 'So soft.' Then slowly tickled the tip of his nose up and down the line. Nuzzling her delicate curls, astounded at how soft they were. Everything about this woman he found fascinating and alluring. Her feminine wiles had him captivated.

Bones found his warm breaths almost unbearable to endure, they teased, promised and frustrated her. She felt like slamming his head and mouth down to her. Her fingertips pulsed, and she made fists to stop herself, giving him carte blanche for another few seconds. She hadn't expected him to quote Shelley at her, but when he said tenderly, 'Souls meet souls on lover's lips.' She knew the frustration was going to be over shortly, and those promises were to be fulfilled imminently.

Booth thumbed open her lips, and licked her vulva slowly from juicy entrance to her pearl. Then he laid his tongue flat on it in one deliberate sure move. Bones growled, her buttocks rose with his tongue, and she clawed at the sheets beside her, pulling them towards her torso, petals covered her body from the lifted sheet. Booth watched her spine bow, contorting her, then she slowly bucked her hips repeatedly onto his stationary scorching tongue.

'Seeeeley, _hott _damn!' Booth grinned victoriously at her bliss-ridden exclamation. He gave her a several delicious seconds to savour his first exploratory lavishing lick, then he licked into her, scooping her elixir out. Bones widened and splayed her legs with no inhibition.

Booth repositioned and got closer, his eyes watched her intensely. She settled after a few moments, then her hands went to his head, and caressed through his hair. Booth hummed, and gorged himself, worshipping her with his agile tongue, kissing, nibbling and caressing her atrociously slowly.

His hand slipped to his agonising erection, and pumped. Her fragrance and taste boiling his loins and powering his lust. He pushed his tongue into her, and probed deeply. 'Fucking delicious,' he muttered deeply, Bones whimpered hearing that from him.

She felt like liquid fire on his lips, velvet smooth and divine. Booth savoured her quintessential being until his need was bursting to be freed.

Bones looked down at him, as he stood suddenly, leaving her devoid of his essential tongue and its permeating heat. She watched transfixed, as he pumped his come over her pussy. Her eyes grew like saucers, her mouth dropped wide, as he shot his hot pearly seed over her swollen slippery lips, Venus mound and thighs, grunting his orgasm out. His hot splashes sending jolting spasms up her writhing body, and burning the image into her photographic memory. She had a wild thought, that, that this was one vision she would recall over and over. It felt totally illicit, almost criminal and she adored it.

He dropped to his knees again without a word, pushed her further onto the bed. Panting, he went down on her again. Bones wrapped her legs around his back, and cried out without reticence or limit, while he flickered over her nub, feeling it pulse violently. Booth noted a flurry of sensuous quivering limbs, a gust of warm air as the sheet was being ripped from the mattress in her fine clenched fists, and a cloud of silky petals rose again above them, then settled like a shower of confetti.

Bones froze in time, and went ominously silent. Booth knew what was happening to her, his male pride; lover's ego, and primal lust, demanded her to virtually die with ecstasy. He wanted her to be so close to that, she was practically in heaven.

He didn't stop his swirling tongue on her tiny bud, until her body lost all its tension in one colossal fiery event. With her limbs encasing him in her hot web, she splintered apart with its intensity. She whimpered words he couldn't make out, but made him smile immodestly, and lick gently at her petals.

Bones' arms, legs and hands twitched as the eruption went off deep in her womb. Her torso was half covered by the sheet, a sheen of perspiration clung to her jealously. The after shocks receded delectably slowly for her. When her mind returned to her, she felt for his head still down, and lapping up their entwined essence.

Bones said in a hugely sexy tone, 'Seeley, Joseph, Booth?' that got his attention, he looked into her misty eyes. She continued with a salacious smile, 'They sure didn't teach you _that _in catechism class.' Booth started to laugh, he rocked his head back, rubbing her inner thighs gently. She chuckled too, stroking his arm, running her fingertips over his bicep. Booth knew any doubts she may have had about his prudishness and possible repressed sexual nature had been vanquished, and laid to rest permanently.

He said impishly, but with a loving touch, 'Yeah, they did. They taught me this too.' He watched her expression, as he slipped his two middle fingers into her, his pinkie into her tight hole, and lay his index finger along the length of her clitoral root. Then Booth began to tickle the tip of her pearl slowly with his tongues tip, making the sign of the cross over it over an over again.

He watched as she lost her smile gradually, whining his name breathlessly as her benediction. His free hand smoothed up to her right breast and caressed. Booth edged her to the point on no return then stilled, as she panted catching her breath, then Booth began again with his delicate finger movements and reverential loving licks, surfing her close over and over.

Bones understood it was not bravado on his part this afternoon in the garden, his words were not empty macho posturing. She had never known such continuous pleasures, tender skill or felt such love before. She had read books and learnt of such sexual delights but had never had a lover so well versed in the art of cunnilingus before him.

Her world vibrated and simmered around her. If the metaphor was to be believed, she was the Stradivarius and he was her bow. His mastery of her was utterly unique and wondrous.

Booth, she mused had been right in assuming she had never experienced anything close to this. Suddenly she felt very moved, and whispered with humility, 'See-ley, miracles, you're performing miracles.'

Booth noted she sounded close to emotional tears. Booth flicked his eyes up, to see her attempt to smile but her cute chin wobbled, then they rolled over her lids delicately. It was then that he felt her core ignite again, convulse wildly, rhythmically, her hand gripped his on her breast, with a strength he didn't think she could sustain. He didn't stop her this time.

Bones eyes rolled away from his and closed. Something akin to a chill ran through her, but it wasn't a cold sensation, it was so hot it just felt that way. The coups de foudre practically took her life, overloading her with sensory bombardment.

Her body stayed of the earth but decayed at the atomic level. Her mind left; freed. it hitched a ride on a passing blazing comet. Her heart stayed with its twin, while it beat erratically, almost painfully.

Booth covered her, easing his body into her gently. She mumbled incoherently, obliterated with sensation. Booth pushed deeper, planting himself and just felt her ripple and welcome him home, with gentle hugs of his member. It was just enough for his highly aroused condition and he climaxed deep, as she was drifting back. He felt her palms clench around his buttocks to pull him deeper.

He lay still and quiet, his face buried in the tangled, twisted sheet. He kissed her ear gently, and whispered softly, 'Love you, love you.' He went to withdraw, and lay beside her, but she held him fast, and slid her shaking hands up to his back.

'Please don't move.' He looked into her angelic sleepy expression. Booth smiled, nodding. He was in no rush to disconnect them, he was just concerned for her comfort. He pecked her lips gently, resting his head beside hers.

Bones' fingertips trailed up his spine, and back just as softly and slowly, as if she was playing her own classical instrument. 'You're my first and my last,' she said softly in his ear. Booth understood she was referring to him being the first man she had loved, and he was to be the only one to receive that grace.

Booth slipped his hands under and around her torso, and rolled her with him onto their sides, face to face. He reached for the sheet, and pulled it over them. Bones kissed his lips, then said, 'I'm so dehydrated.' Booth smiled, reached around for the bottle of water. He opened it, she took three large gulps and smacked her lips together, handing it back to him, he swigged some too.

'Tablets?' he asked caringly, she nodded. He gave them to her, she took them with some more water. 'We should sleep.'

'We should _bathe,' _she retorted cheekily, as they were covered in crumpled wilting petals, drying perspiration, and sticky with bodily fluids too. Booth chuckled, and shook his head, unconcerned about their high condition.

'You aren't going anywhere. Just lay still and sleep.'

'Ok. I don't think I should walk just yet. My motor functions are still impaired.' Booth laughed softly, complimented, nuzzling into her neck, where he kissed. 'Night, night, Booth,' she said after a few minutes, she got no reply, so looked to his eyes which were closed. She pecked his brow, and fell to sleep herself.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bones stirred, and fluttered her eyes open, she was naked tangled in a sheet, and felt like a blob of structure-less flesh. Somewhere between last night and this morning, she seemed to have lost her supporting skeleton. Every bone felt like rubber. She had a delectable throb in her abdomen and her pussy felt sensitized even now.

The doors to the cave were open, and the ivory sheer voils flapped gently with the morning breeze that rushed up the cliff, bringing with it a plethora of delicious aromas. Amongst them was ozone, the tang of sea salt and most enticing of all, fresh strong coffee.

She looked over the sheet now wrapped around her, not just rumpled but stained by flower petals. It looked multi coloured now, and she had to laugh. She dreaded what house keeping would think about that. Bones also thought they would have a hell of a job getting out the stains. The candles were all burnt down and out too.

Her chuckles tipped Booth off that she was awake, he smiled, swallowed his mouthful of croissant, and poured her a coffee. He walked between the viols, and made eye contact with her.

'Morning goddess, Bones,' he said charmingly. Bones rolled, and propped her head up on her palm, watching as he came over, sitting beside her on the bed. He placed the coffee on the nightstand, and kissed her softly on the lips.

'Morning, Eros,' she praised with a cocked brow. The Greek love God she thought was an appropriate term for him this brilliant morning. Booth chuckled, leaning into whisper kisses over her cheek and ear.

'Thank you, you feel good?'

'No...' she said straight faced, then added with a flutter of her lashes, 'I feel _transcendent_.'

'That's good, right?' he joshed with her, she smacked his shoulder playfully, sitting up, as he plumped up the pillows behind her. 'How's your head?'

'Fine, why?'

'No hang over? You were pretty drunk, Bones.'

'I was not!' She picked up her coffee, and took a sip, drawing her legs up. 'Oh. That's good.'

'There's croissants and stuff I've ordered for breakfast on the veranda,' he said sensitively, she nodded, sipping more welcome coffee. Then he twittered with mocking distaste, 'Then you really _need _to shower, you got juz all over ya, and you _stink _like a brothel.' Bones splattered her coffee mouthful all over the sheet, staining it with coffee too now. She was totally appalled at his sneer, and his twitching nostrils. He jumped up seeing her outrage, and ran for his life.

Bones threw off the sheet but it was stuck to her belly where his juz had dried on her stomach, and the sheet pulled with her. Booth was in hysterics seeing that. She ripped it off her belly, and yelped.

'Ow! Get back here!' she yelled, stifling her chuckles, as he charged out towards the bathroom, and flicked on the shower for her. He cowered in the corner, putting his hands up in surrender, a silly smile on his face. Bones stalked him, as he squirmed in the corner of the bathroom. Her smile threatening to claim her lips. 'It's your _ejaculate _and you told me _not _to wash up. My highly pungent aroma is all down to _you_!' She prodded his chest with an elegant digit, he giggled like a seven year old, flaring his eyes, nodding mischievously.

She lost her false anger, and kissed him hard, fast and deeply. He tasted sweet, and smelled fresh unlike her. She noted he was already showered and dressed for their day. Booth slipped his hands to her ass, and squeezed her buttocks. She broke the kiss, and smiled hard, their eyes chasing the other's around. 'I'll be ten minutes, ok?' Booth nodded, still grinning madly. He rubbed his hands together excitedly, as he left her to it, and she jumped in the shower.

Bones could tell he was very psyched about what he had planned for them, and if she was honest, so was she. It seemed to her each day was better than the last, and she had never felt happier. As she dried her hair off a little, she noted her body glowed as did her features, and her eyes sparkled attractively. She allowed herself the guilty pleasure of an admiring smile at the way she looked, knowing it was all due to him.

When she came out of the spare room, dressed in a bikini and a flimsy spaghetti strapped t shirt and shorts, she saw he had stripped the bed, and tidied up the room making it fairly presentable. She slipped on her sandals, checked her back pack, then walked out to the veranda where he sat on the wall, sipping coffee. He turned, and smiled warmly.

It was yet another spectacular morning. She took his coffee from his hand, drinking the rest of it, grabbing a croissant off the plate, and taking a bite.

'I'm ready,' she said.

'Wow! Really?' He was amazed she was. Women nearly always took forever to get ready, and he'd been prepared for a long wait.

She replied casually, 'Yep.' His eyes lit up, kissing her lips quickly. She hooked her back pack over her shoulder. He trotted into the cave as he said, 'Two minutes. Head down to the beach. I'll catch up, Bones.'

Bones took another bite of her croissant, and started to walk down the path to their private beach. She heard his padding behind her as he caught up. He slipped his arm around her waist, and kissed her cheek. 'Great day planned, Bones. I hope you enjoy it,' he gushed.

'Bound to, Booth. You're with me.' The smile she gave him tore straight to his heart, and he locked that one away for keeps.

They stepped onto the beach. Booth was looking at her face as she saw the small old Greek wooden boat, painted indigo blue, and emerald around the runners. It was open at the back, had an outboard and a small front housing cum cabin for the galley. It bobbed gently in crystal clear water, so transparent they could see the hull's reflection on the sand below. Bones looked to him, her stomach tingled with excitement. 'I love messing around on boats,' she told him, touched. He grinned, and picked her up suddenly, wading out towards the boat.

'Best way to get around the island,' he said, deliriously happy by her moved reaction. Kissing her lips, as he placed her in the boat. He jumped up and in easily. 'Start her up,' he instructed.

'Really? You're gonna let me steer?'

'Haa! Yeah, not much to hit around here.' Bones pouted, amused by his comment, dumped her back pack, and turned the key. The engine started and idled. She saw Booth was pulling up the anchor. He secured it, then went to her, ready to go.

He stood behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist. 'Head east, Bones,' he said, kissing her shoulder. She pushed the lever forward, and they moved off into the sun just over the far end of the island. 'This is wonderful, Booth. Tell me what have you got planned?'

'Ooo. Wait and see. We got a busy day. We got to cram loads in. You go back to Washington in a few days.'

'We can stay longer. I can change my flights.'

He smiled, and squeezed her tighter, then he placed his hand over hers on the wheel. 'We gotta go back, Bones.'

'Why? We don't. We'll fly Parker over and have him live with us here,' she fantasised, resting her head back into his shoulder. 'He'll love it living on a volcano.' She flared her eyes, urging him to agree.

He said almost painfully touched by her wish, 'As God is my witness, I _love _you, woman.' She turned in his arms, and kissed him, holding him close around his waist. He felt her reciprocating reply in her caress and precious kiss. When she withdrew, she peppered his lips tenderly.

The cliff towering to their left caught his eye, and he said with an enigmatic smile on his lips, 'Look, Bones.' She followed the direction of his nod. He watched her face, and saw her gasp.

'Oh, Booth, it's spectacular. _Magnificent_,' she oozed, her eyes feasting on the layers of russet colours and the town of Fira atop. 'I had no idea. I was asleep when I flew in,' she said softly. Booth squeezed her tighter, seeing her entranced by the vision of Santorini multi-coloured cliffs in the early light.

'Let's take a photo,' he said. Bones grabbed her back pack, and pulled out her phone. He left the wheel, and stood with her, Bones held the phone at arm's length, he kissed her cheek, just as she snapped the shot. She looked at the resulting image, and laughed, it was a lovely snap. She noted he looked as elated as she did.

'One more.' They both stood sidewise, cheek to cheek and chuckled. She took the shot. Again it was great with the cliff in the back ground.

'Who's steering?' he asked, shocking her. She laughed at her absentmindedness. He added cheekily, 'This is why I always drive. You ladies are so easily distracted.'

Bones rushed back to the wheel and steered again, perching on the chair. The wind and sun in her face. 'In my pack is some sunscreen, could you please, Booth?' she asked, pulling off her t shirt and throwing it at him, to put in her pack. He chuckled, while rummaging, he came up with it and waved it at her. She grinned, cocking a brow. 'Everywhere, please,' she instructed, his eyes broiled suddenly. Bones began to laugh, seeing him fulfilling another boyish fantasy.

He stood behind her, and squeezed the cream over her shoulders. _'Gorgeous _bikini, Bones,' he complimented on her multi coloured skimpy Lycra. He began to smooth the cream in over her back. He was having a ball, she could tell by the way both his hands joined in, not unlike last night.

'Do you want to undo my shorts too, might as well,' she said looking at him over her shoulder. He kissed her lips, then popped the button and they slipped down of their own accord.

'Oh. _Maaan_,' he whined, seeing the high cut accentuate her legs and made them go on forever. Booth took his time smoothing cream diligently over her stomach and chest. They exchanged sexy glances, as he slipped his hands well under her cups, not wanting her to get burnt breasts. But she knew he was just using this task to familiarise himself with her curves, and turn them both on again. He did her legs, around her buttocks just as precisely and diligently, whilst on his knees. He kissed the flesh exposed regularly once he had covered an area.

When he stood, his arousal was clearly evident through his baggy shorts. 'Thank you,' she said huskily, plainly just as aroused as him.

'The pleasure was all mine, Bones.'

'Haa. Maria said you were very sexy and wished she was ten years younger, as she would have given you a good time.' Booth started to laugh, surprised by Maria's candour, and sexy banter with her.

'What did you say to her? You whispered something back.'

Bones grinned, squeezing some cream on his shoulders, rubbing it in sensuously. 'I told her that I didn't doubt her prowess as an excellent lover but that you could teach her a thing or too.' Booth laughed hard. Bones handed him the bottle, and continued to steer looking over to the awe-inspiring cliff. Booth did his own legs and chest, while she sped up, and they began to slice through the water at a fair rate of knots. He could see the exhilaration on her face, as they rocked and rolled against the swell.

Bones slammed the lever off, and spun suddenly, scaring him. He almost dropped the sun cream in panic but managed to catch it. She said excitedly, 'Booth, look, bottlenose.' She was pointing, and rushed to the stern. She threw the anchor over the side. Then to his incredulity, she stepped on the runner, and dived over the side disappearing under the mill pond still water, and swam off in the creature's direction. Booth was left gob smacked for a moment, his jaw hung, alone on the boat.

She turned around, and waved him in excitedly. He called over, 'Are you sure they're dolphins, not sharks?' Bones chuckled, seeing his scepticism, and his worried brow. She urged him again with another frantic wave and reassuring nods.

Booth took off his shorts, leaving just his Speedos on, and dived in too. He made his way over to her, as she trod the inky deep water. Booth could see the mammals surface, circle them and come closer inquisitively. She ducked her face under the water, to look where they were.

She popped up again, 'They're curious, stay still and quiet.'

'Shitting myself, Bones,' he said honestly, she kissed his cheek.

'Have a look, they are all around us.' She ducked her face under the water, and looked around. Booth did the same, he was stunned at how clear the water was, he could see six possibly seven dolphins, twirling in the warmer water, and they were eyeing them. Bones put her arms out beside her in a surrender gesture, and smiled at him. He did the same, he came up for air.

'Let them come to us, they may not... but that one looks really intrigued.' She was back under again. The friendly young dolphin circled them twice, looking at them, weighing them up carefully. Then to Booth's astonishment it made a pass under Bones outstretched arm, extremely close. He watched as she watched it. The joy on her face was infectious. On its next pass, its dorsal fin was close enough for her to touch. Booth watched, as she slid her hand along its back slowly, as it went forward. It came back around and did the same on its side this time, then made a slower pass so she could tickle its stomach. He felt his insides leap with joy and excitement. He was stunned a how casual and unafraid she was with the wild mammals.

Then his heart pounded when the same dolphin passed under his hand. He felt the water it displaced push him a little further away from her. Then it was back under her hand getting another stroke from her, and then him. Booth's elation was matched by hers. He felt the leathery sensation of its cool grey skin on his palm and rejoiced feeling the remarkable creature.

They both could sense the clicks and pulses of their sonar resonate through them. Then as fast as they arrived they were gone. Bones popped up for air, and kissed him fast. Then she was off like a rocked, powering back to the boat. She pulled herself up and out with little effort, and bucket loads of grace, and stood dripping on deck waiting for him. He could see her almost jumping on the spot with glee. When he got in the boat, and she was around him instantly.

'Did-you-feel-him? Did-he-get-close-enough?' she rambled excitedly, kissing him frantically between each word. He tried to keep up with her salty wet kisses.

'Yeah, Oh. Bones, how cool was that? I was _crapping _myself.' he gushed just as deliriously elated by their close encounter. 'When you dived in I thought you'd gone mad!'

'Haa. I _love _dolphins, they are so intelligent and gentle. Did you feel the sonar clicks as they communicated with the pod?'

'Yeah, awesome.' Booth kissed her again, before he went into the housing and to the galley area. He came back up with a big fluffy Alexanders towel. Bones took it, and dried off her hair, impressed with his preparation. She handed it back to him.

'Well, that was an excellent start to the day.'

'How the hell do you expect me to top that, I'm screwed,' he said reflectively. Bones chuckled at his pout, then kissed him.

'You will, I have every confidence in you.' She flashed her eyes, and turned on the engine, while he hauled up the anchor. 'Where to?'

'Head to Nea Kameni.' He pointed to the centre of the caldera and the barren smoking island. She nodded, and changed direction. 'We're going for a mud bath,' he added, Bones eyes lit up.

Bones said, 'On the volcano??' excitedly

'Yep. Sort of, there's a bay but I thought we could have a look at the crater first. Do you wanna drink?' Secretly delighted by her obvious excitement of the next stage of their island adventure.

'Brilliant. Ooo. Yes Please. What ya got?'

'Wine, beer, ice tea, water...'

'Ice tea, please.' He disappeared again. He was back with two cans of ice tea, he opened her can, and handed it to her. Kissing her softly again, she sighed unable to lose her smile. He could tell she was still recollecting on the dolphins. He thought she looked stunning at the helm, and sipping from her can. He took a photo of her with her phone, and she grinned as she realised after what he had done. 'Is it a good one?' she asked.

'Best so far,' he said handsomely, she blew him a kiss, then drank down the can draining it, she crushed it in her palm.

'You know, dolphins have sex just for fun,' she told him knowledgably.

He asked cheekily, 'You want to have sex?'

'Haa! Not right now, thank you. I was just stating a fact.'

'Ok, just let me know and I'm all yours, Bones.' She looked around to him sat on the gunnels, and smiled.

'So you've read the Karma Sutra?' she asked, reflecting on his awesome performance last night. Booth grinned, and shook his head.

'Catechism class, I told you.' She laughed, and shook her head. He added, 'The _good _bits.'

Impressed Bones nodded slowly. 'So you speak Greek, Bones.' She looked around briefly.

'Yes. Amongst other languages.'

'How many?'

'Enough.'

'Awww. Don't be coy, Bones. How many?' He sat on the chair behind her, she sat on his lap, as she steered the small craft towards the island. He kissed her shoulder, and placed his hands on her bare stomach, cuddling her affectionately.

'Umm. Lets see... English, Spanish, Italian, French, Greek, Mandarin, Portuguese, _obviously _Latin... and I can get by in a Russian, German, and some of the eastern European languages.'

'Wow. Is that a genius thing, or are you exceptional?'

'I don't really like the term genius, Booth. It has an unpleasant connotation to it. I prefer highly intelligent if anything. There are somethings I'm terrible at. Genius implies that the person is proficient at everything, which is clearly inaccurate.'

'Like what?'

'Umm. Reading people like you do. I haven't got the perception you have.'

'You read me.'

'Yes, that's because I've studied you, learnt your moods and behaviour patterns. We have got extremely close over the years. Sometimes I think I know what you will say next, or do. It very reassuring, makes me feel safe and deeply connected to you.'

'We are connected, bonded I think. You're my better half.'

'No, you're mine,' she said firmly. They both grinned at each other, understanding they were similarly essential to the other.

'Anything else you're _crap _at?

'Ha! Yes, I can't hit.'

'Oh. Yes you can! You have an amazing right hook!'

'No not hit, _knit_,' she clarified, over the drown of the outboard.

'Knit? You can't knit? Why would you want to know how to knit?' he asked curiously, and a little confused.

'It's a girl thing, my Mum never showed me. It's a skill mothers pass on to their daughters, isn't it? I didn't get that opportunity. So I tried to teach myself but I kept dropping stitches, and making a _terrible _mess. Scarves looked like fractured limbs and full of holes, useless.' Bones' furrowed brow endeared her to him, he could see it had been a skill she had wanted to learn, and it plainly perturbed her not being able to do it.

Booth said softly in her ear, 'I'll teach ya.'

Bones snapped her head around, to look deep into his eyes, saying, 'What? You knit?'

'Yes, I can, but if you tell _anyone. _I'll have to shoot ya.'

'Haa. Ok. Thank you, Booth.'

'You're welcome, Bones.' There was a period of reflection, and holding the other, as the boat made its way towards the island, bathed now in strong sunlight.

Bones said quietly, 'I want to make those little booties for Padma and Jared's child. It's a dying craft and should be kept going. I think that would be a nice thing to do.'

Touched, Booth replied, 'Me too, much more personal that just nipping down the mall to buy them.'

'Exactly. Was their pregnancy deliberate or a mishap?'

'Deliberate mishap apparently.' Bones huffed a chuckle, watching the way ahead. Booth continued, 'They got carried away and took a chance but they both wanted the same thing. So it wasn't a problem when the strip turned blue on the pee stick.'

Bones grinned wide, and said mockingly, 'Pleasantly put.'

Booth replied nonchalantly, 'I thought so.'

'Did Jared ask her to marry because they were having a baby?'

'Jared said no. They didn't know they were pregnant when he asked her...' Bones nodded, thinking that was good to hear. 'Steer in there, Bones, by the jetty,' Booth pointed to the thin rickety jetty, Bones did as instructed.

'Ok.' Booth was up, preparing the line to tie them up to the jetty, as Bones manoeuvred the craft close to it, Booth thought expertly. She clearly had a talent as a captain. Booth jumped onto the jetty, and tied the boat up. She turned off the engine, and dropped the anchor too.

Booth stepped back on the boat, and was delighted to see that as they had started early, the island wasn't covered in tourists yet. Bones was tucking her hair up under her tatty lucky hat, he kissed her lips fast under it, making her smile. 'Mmmwha. _Soooo _cute,' he muttered, thinking she looked so adorable in it. He dropped into the cabin, and came back up with a large back pack of his own. This was not tatty or frayed but looked like new. He took hers off her, and stuffed it in his much bigger one.

'Where did you get that from?' she asked almost jealously.

'Alexanders. It's one of theirs. I'll carry it. You ready?' He took her hand, and stepped onto the jetty. He held her hand chivalrously, as she stepped out too. They exchanged joyous smiles, as he lead the way.

'This is, Nea Kameni, means new burnt island but I suspect you already know that understanding Greek.' He smiled softly at her, she squeezed his hand affectionately, nodding. She didn't want to interrupt him, as he seemed keen to tell her what he had discovered.

The gravel path they were on was dusty and extremely hot already, as they circled around and upwards towards the lava dome. Booth continued the easy lesson, 'The last eruption was in 1950 when a few meters of lava raised the top. Something called dacite lava erupted.'

'Yeah that's thick lava, Booth. Plagioclase feldspar and quarts, silica amongst others, igneous rock compositions,' Bones rattled off easily, Booth grinned.

'Sexy scientist.' He kissed her lips again, turned on by her throwing technical words at him. Bones chuckled adorably, kissing him back too, seeing him so affected. 'Anyway, it's got an area of about 3 kilometres and in 2 kilometres across. It can _blow _up and kill us at _any-time_!' he said excitedly, his eyes growing to the size of dinner plates, which made her laugh out loud and hard.

'Ha! You want it to erupt, don't you?'

He nodded vehemently, adding, 'It would be so _cool, _don't ya think?'

_'Nooo_. I want to live, thank you very much,' she retorted seriously, then smiled, adding, 'But I do concede... To see it erupt would be extremely invigorating.'

He nodded gleefully again. 'It's closely monitored as it's such a volatile magma. Just up here you can see and smell where the sulphurous steam come out. George gave me a trick to try.'

'Did he now? I'm intrigued.'

'Good, gonna impress you,' he told her with a flare of his chocolate eyes.

She said affectionately, 'You already have, Booth.' She squeezed his hand as they neared the billowing cloud of steam from one of the vents. He knew she was referring to last night not just their adventures.

Bones walked over to the vent, and peered carefully inside on the upside of the vent, so she didn't get smothered in nocuous fumes or scalded.

Booth was rummaging in the back pack, then came over, peering with her too. 'Wow, that is hot!' he said, reaching his hand over the vent, impressed. She nodded agreeing. She noted he held a pan in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. He grinned at her, saying, 'Coffee?'

Bones nodded, 'Geothermal coffee. Impressive, Booth.' He poured the water in the pan, and handed it to her. She placed it on the hot rocks beside the vent and waited. Booth rummaged again, pulling out two mugs, putting coffee in each and a little milk. Bones watched as the water started to boil within a few minutes of the pan touching the rocks.

'Look at that, Booth, it's starting to boil already.' She urged him to look. He nodded, putting up two canvass stools to sit on, and placed sweet treats on a plate for them to indulge in. 'Oh. Booth, lovely!' He grinned unseen by her, on hearing her happy to have something for her sweet tooth.

'Sit down, Bones.' She did, thinking it was very wise not to sit on the ground, as it was clearly going to burn her buttocks. The water was boiling now, and he poured it over the granules. Handing her mug and offering her the plate first to choose from the cakes. He sat down too, stretching out his legs, crossing his ankles casually. They clinked mugs, and sipped the volcanic coffee.

'If it erupts now, and we perish, I'd have no regrets,' she said wistfully. Booth nodded agreeing. They both looked at one another lovingly. Booth leant over, and kissed her gently, holding his lips to hers for a few moments. Then she added, 'Pops told me not to have any regrets. He was a very perceptive man like you. He knew how I felt about you but could sense how scared I was of taking this step with you.' Booth smiled warmly. 'That's why I thanked him the day of his funeral. He gave me the strength and encouragement. He reassured me everything would work out.'

'I'm so thankful you took a chance on me. I promise, _vow _you'll never regret it,' he told her with painful honesty. She smiled back, searching his eyes, seeing his promise. Then to lighten the mood, he sniffed the air, and said, 'Have you dropped one?'

'Dropped one what?'

'Broke wind, there's an awful smell, Bones.'

'Haa! It's the sulphur! Not me! _You _probably have.' She shoved his shoulder playfully. He rocked on his stool, chuckling. They ate the sweet morsels he had brought, and had another coffee, boiling the water in the same manner.

Booth stood up, saying, 'Wanna see my trick?'

'Ok,' she said, interested to see. He pulled out another bottle of water and a square blanket. Bones' brow wrinkled, as he knelt down close over the narrow steaming vent. 'Careful, Booth,' she warned worried, he seemed really close.

'S'ok.' He poured some water into the meter wide vent, then flung the blanket over the vent, holding two corners of it. The water hissed, while the steam billowed under the blanket, he let some out creating a smoky ring that went off over their heads. He did it again, with more water.

'I'm sending the world a sign saying, Booth _loves _Bones.' He sent up billowing steamy hoops out and up, looking gleefully over his shoulder at her, blissfully unaware of the impending catastrophe. Bones thought he was being highly romantic, and was touched but knew it was going to end badly.

Bones said, trying to draw his attention to the blanket, and hide her hilarity, 'Err, Booth?' He kept flapping the blanket joyously, totally oblivious to the fact that it had caught light and was burning to ashes in his hands. 'Booth, honey, fire.' She pointed to the blanket, saying it calmly. He smiled lecherously, thinking she mean she was on fire with desire and he, utterly turned on by her cute term of endearment. Bones started to laugh, rocking on the stool, unable to contain herself any longer. He looked so smug, and proud of himself at his smoke signalling, which made the whole situation even more humorous.

Booth felt the flames sting his knuckles, he glanced around seeing the blanket alight. He jumped back, flinging the pyre onto the vent, where it tore up, and burnt away in a matter of seconds. All done with a girlie scream of panic, which had Bones' tears rolling.

'Oh. Crap! It was all going _so _well too.' He sulked, whined, desolate and humiliated, looking forlornly into the vent and the remnants of the blanket. Bones was up to him cuddling him sweetly, peppering his adorable pout with her lips.

'That was so romantic, impressive and extremely sweet... Till the home furnishings fire obviously,' she tried to ease his embarrassment. Booth cuddled her back, kissing her shoulder, grateful for her sympathetic hug. He could feel her returning chuckles quiver her body. He looked into her eyes, and started to laugh with her too.

They chuckled all the way back to the boat, and got going to the mud baths on the other side of the island. Booth explained they needed to moor up in the little bay and swim in towards the narrow strip of beach. Bones was having a wonderful time and it was only half past ten. The view of the cliff behind them as the boat bobbed in the narrow red coloured watered bay was spectacular. Bones took photos, as he dived over the side, and waited for her to join him.

He brushed the water off his face, smiling handsomely at her. She stowed her phone, and stepped onto the gunnels. He watched, as she swan dived into the ludicrously warm water elegantly, then swam under the ocean towards him. She surfaced inches from his face, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissed him solidly. Her tongue meandering around his lusciously.

He broke the kiss slowly, their eyes sparkling brightly. 'So hot,' he said softly.

Bones nodded, caressing his hair, saying, 'It's the volcano heating up the ocean from under the sea bed.' Booth smiled, charmed at her rational explanation, and shook his head.

'No, Bones. _You're _so hot. I can't keep control of my cock when you're around,' he confessed happily. Bones grinned, enchanted herself by his sweet statement.

'You manage well enough back in Washington,' she said casually, swimming off towards the beach. He barked an ironic snort, and followed. She glanced over her shoulder, confused by his snort.

'Nah. I don't. You must think I've got a weak bladder as I'm always running off to the toilets.'

'Oooh. You're suggesting you masturbate when you go off those times?'

'Ha! Yeah. Bones.'

'How very flattering,' she cooed, flashing him a cheeky smile. She reached the shallows, scooped up some terracotta coloured mud, and smeared it over her thighs. Booth joined her picking up a fistful and sniffed it, it smelt unpleasant. Then he felt a thump on his chest, and looked to see she had thrown a lump of mud at him. It splattered messily over his chest. He laughed at her playfulness. He picked up some and threw some at her. She screeched, and turned side on to him but it landed on her shoulder.

War broke out as they threw mud willy-nilly at one another. Just like a snowball fight, except it stank and was hot and creamy to the touch. They got closer and closer in the mêlée. Till finally they were smearing the thick red mud over every bit of exposed flesh on each other, even on their faces. They were laughing like children, and looked like some red skinned aliens from Mars.

They held each other, smoothing the mud around one another's backs, and kissed hard. Both grinning through their sensuous smelly kiss. Bones could feel his cock harden again, and press delectably into her stomach. She broke the kiss, and grinned. Booth chuckled, saying, 'You having a good time?'

_'Fantastic_.' She kissed his lips again, adding compassionately, 'Do you want me to relieve you?'

'No I'm fine. Let's get washed off. Next stop, Kamari,' he said, walking deeper into the bay, and began washing off the mud. Bones followed, and did the same. She could feel her skin felt extremely smooth, and refreshed.

'Wow, Booth feel your skin, it's incredibly smooth. People would pay thousands for that treatment at home.' He nodded gleefully.

'They say it's like a body scrub. Your tan will deepen too.'

They swam out towards the boat, and rinsed off in the fresher water and slightly cooler areas. They checked each other for missed patches of mud like apes checking for ticks affectionately. Only when they were sure they were mud free, did they get back on the boat. They dried off and re-applied more sun cream. Booth cut up some fruit and brought up a bottle of wine and two glasses from the galley.

'Little early for alcohol, isn't it?' she asked, turning on the engine. He shook his head forcefully.

'Sun's over the yardarm, Bones.' She poured them a glass each, while he got the anchor up, and they settled again to the chair. Bones steered while perched on his lap, sipping her fresh cool wine. She pulled on her trusty hat again, shielding her eyes from the sun that was blazing a high arc over the caldera.

The central bay was now fairly busy with all sorts of craft. The island was nearly fully awake and people were going about their daily business. Tourists on a large flotilla of boats were heading towards the mud bay, and the volcano. Booth smiled, as they exchanged delighted glances that they had missed the rush. 'Head around the light house, Bones. Keep well wide.'

She nodded, sipping her wine, and smacking her lips to the deliciousness of it. The water got choppier as they rounded the headland, and headed true east. The boat bounced and rocked against the swell and white capped waves. They both found it exhilarating to be tossed so easily by the power of the ocean. Booth hung on to the bottle, as they started to laugh at getting covered in salty stinging spray while waves crashed against the side of the boat. When they got around the headland, the water calmed again, and Bones decided she wanted more photos. She snapped the lighthouse and of him with the bottle, and looking stunningly handsome in just his little swim Speedos.

'Do you notice anything about the lighthouse, Booth? A resemblance to anything?' He looked back to it, as she had her back to him taking pictures of the waves crashing over the rocks, and throwing up clouds of white spray.

'No... Oooh. Bones. You're a _baaad _girl,' he drooled, and chastised. She turned around with a naughty smile, then giggled. 'Haa. The resemblance is uncanny.' He shook his head, wagging a reprimanding finger at her. She came back over, and kissed him passionately.

She hung herself over him like a soft delicate robe, taking in the view as another imposing mountain came into view, she looked up to the top of it. He followed her eyes, and smiled surreptitiously. He knew she knew what was up there. He was going to take her up there later. It was ancient Thira, the first enclave on the island. He knew she wouldn't ask him if they could go up, as this was his planned day, and didn't want to impose on his plans.

'That's Mena Vouno.' He nodded towards the mountain, seeing her nod in recognition.

'You've really done your homework. Booth.'

'I had time at home to research the island, while I waited to come over,' he explained. She kissed his neck, lavishing it with tenderness. Booth held her hands clasped around his neck, while he steered a course towards another jetty, jutting out from a long smooth beach dotted with sun beds and lazy sun worshippers. The beach was backed with smart taverns and shops.

'This is Kamari. They had a really bad earthquake here in 57', massive areas of the island were devastated, many people died. This town was virtually flattened, they rebuilt the area. So there are very few old houses left.' Bones nodded, understanding.

'Dimitri lost family in the quake. Everybody on the island lost someone, some whole families were lost in the rubble. Devastating. He told me they had to practically rebuild the whole island.' Booth nodded in understanding.

They moored up against the jetty. 'Just come as you are, Bones. We're gonna have a little fun.' He grinned charmingly.

_'Little _fun? We've been having _loads _fun all morning!'

'Can you take a little more?'

She gushed attractively, 'Bring it on, FBI.' He chuckled at her, locking away their valuables in the cabin.

They walked down the jetty towards the beach. The restaurants were filling up with lunch traffic, with copper coloured tourists. Music seeped to accompany the sounds of hungry stomachs being filled.

Bones spotted toilets, pecked his cheek, and nodded to him where she was going. He nodded, and watched her go. Booth walked up to the water sports stand, and asked the dozing young Greek dark olive skinned boy to hire a couple of jet skies. He was delighted with Booth's request, as business had been slow and the economy so bad, people just wanted to get a tan and head home. So he was suddenly energetic, and flittered around sorting out life jackets, and preparing the jet skies.

Booth waited patiently for Bones to come back. He spotted her talking to someone, a man on one of the sun beds under a huge fluffy parasol. Booth walked over, and slipped his arm around her silently.

She turned, and took his hand in hers, and smiled at him. 'Oh, Booth this Frankie from New York.'

'Hey, good to meet ya, Frankie.' Booth shook his offered hand firmly.

'Like wise, I was just reading Dr Brennan's new novel. I look up... and she is walking down the _jetty_. I thought I'd had too much ouzo last night! Thought I was hallucinating, man.' Booth chuckled, amused by Frankie's incredulity at seeing her.

'Frankie would like me to sign the book, but no one seems to have a pen,' she told him.

'Hang on.' Booth was off back to the young water sports boy to borrow his pen. Booth trotted back, and handed her a pen, with a huge smile.

'Oh. Well done, Booth.' Bones took the book from Frankie's hand, and opened the cover to the dedication page. Booth watched on, as she wrote her message generously. Then Booth tilted his head to read the dedication printed on the page. It read_, 'For Hank, Thank you for saving him for me. We'll miss you and never forget your sacrifices. X.' _

Booth felt a lump rise in his throat, his eyes burn, and shifted his feet on the hot sand. Bones closed the book, handing it back to the charmed Frankie from New York, with an attractive smile.

'Thanks so much, Dr Brennan. Have a great day both of you.' Booth nodded a little, and smiled.

'We will, _are_. I hope you enjoy it, Frankie.' She shook Frankie's hand, then looked to the silent Booth. She took his hand, and walked away towards the water sports stand. 'You read it, didn't you?' Booth nodded, stopped still, hugging her tightly. She smiled over his shoulder at his touched loving hug, she gave it back just as strongly. 'Come on, Booth. What you got planned for me now?' She caressed his jaw, pecking his lips softly. He grinned hard.

'Jet _ski's_...' he drooled excitedly. Bones laughed at his boyish smile, totally up for them too.

'Woohboy!' She pulled him towards the delirious Greek boy. Bones shook his hand, as he gave her body the once over, without hiding his male appreciation of her curves. Booth waited for Bones to deck him but she just smiled charmingly, and spoke in Greek to him casually. The boy gossiped back, handing her life jacket, and helped her on with it. Bones turned, and winked at Booth, while still talking with him. Booth had no idea what they were discussing but it seemed really important, and a little amusing, as they were chuckling. Booth put his on, as Bones said, 'Andros is Maria's sister's youngest boy. He goes to school in Athens but works the beach during the summer.'

'Oh. Wow, small world,' Booth said smiling at Andros, who grinned back, walking them over to the jet ski's. 'Small _island_,' he added. Bones agreed with a nod. Andros turned the keys on both skis, and they powered to life.

'Have fun,' Andros said, as he helped Bones onto the ski, and held it still, while she settled, and looked over the controls. Booth settled too. Andros undid the tethers, and walked away.

'Ok, Bones. They are pretty powerful, so go steady to start ww...' Booth got a face full of warm salty Aegean, as Bones stood, and powered off and rate of knots, swamping him in her wake deliberately, laughing her head off. She spun and turned expertly to face him, seeing him dripping and totally shocked. He knew he should have known better than assume she had never jet skied before. 'Come on, Booth! Race ya!' She saw his jaw clench, and he charged after leaving a turbulent wake of his own, as he headed for her. Bones laughed, revved, and went hurtling out to sea.

Booth chased her, both bouncing over the waves like maniacs, playing cat and mouse with each other. When they neared she would swerve off in another direction getting away from him. He just wanted to kiss the living daylights out of her, she looked spectacular to him on her motorised steed.

She made a long turn and came back eventually, then they slowed down, to almost idling, side by side. She leant over, and kissed his lips hard saying, 'Great idea, Booth. Love it.' She blazed a smile like the terrifying sun over their heads, almost blinding him with her happiness.

He asked, wanting to know where she learned her skill so proficiently, 'Where did you learn to jet ski?' They rode slowly side by side, heading towards the mountain at the end of the beach that rose high over them.

'Mexico, _years _ago. I was on a dig and the quickest route to it was by jet ski, the roads were washed out and impassable. I got pretty adept at handling them then.' Booth nodded, smiling broadly at her.

'You?' she enquired.

'Florida. Holiday with Parker. I took him out on them every day. He loved it.'

'I bet. Oooo. What's that?' She pointed to a cave in the cliff face, and headed off in its direction. Booth grinned, seeing her interest ignited by the dark cave, and the rocky arch over it. She powered right down, and headed in carefully. 'Booth, come see!' she shouted over her shoulder to him. He edged his way in to come up beside her. She was looking up at the carved wave eroded walls.

'Look, ancient graffiti.' She pointed up high.

'Where? What's it say?' he asked, trying to see what she was looking at.

'It says... Feed your woman... or she'll get cranky.'

'No it _doesn't_,' he said disbelievingly. He was right to be sceptical, Bones was messing with him.

'Yeah it does.' He looked at her, as she began to laugh heartily. It echoed off the walls, and rattled their ears cutely, mixing with the splashing of waves against the walls and the chug, chug of their engines. When their

laughter subsided, they were smiling at one another, alone, unseen and turned on.

Bones turned off her engine, then climbed quickly onto his jet ski, sitting facing him. Her eyes burning with desire, she said, looking over his features quickly, 'Have you ever had sex on a jet ski in Poseidon's sanctuary?' lifting a suggestive perfectly plucked brow at him.

He asked, amazed she knew what this place was, 'How did you know this...' She smothered his mouth with hers, and kissed him passionately, his question irrelevant in her mind, she had plans for him now. Booth instantly flicked off his ignition, and gripped her around her torso, 'Jesus, Bones, you want me?' he mumbled as he kissed her fast.

'Like air.' She looked down between them, and pulled him free from his Speedos. She yanked the crutch of her bikini bottoms aside, and shifted her hips, nestling down on him. Booth groaned, as she slipped easily down his length, and began to ride him lustily. They kissed frantically, their moans and gasps resounding off the wet walls of the cool cave. They bumped and rolled with the swell of the turquoise waves. Their passion so strong for each other they didn't care if they were witnessed or caught. All they could think of was to satisfy their urges, and screw each other to oblivion.

Booth thrust into her as best he could, as she flicked her pelvis hard into his. 'Can you get off?' he asked feeling her writhe against him hard, trying to stimulate herself. She shook her head quickly, gasping. 'Lay back,' he instructed breathlessly, gallantly, she did instantly against the handle bars. He could get a hand between them now, and she could squeeze her pelvic floor muscles better to quench their needs. He thumbed her pearl and she bit her lower lip, stifling her cries but she still purred constantly. Which Booth adored the sound of, echoing off the cave walls. Booth felt her pussy massage his cock, as he grunted his thrusts deeper.

'Yes. Oooh, yes, Booth. Come on-faster, with me-with me,' she rambled, her head rolling back, as she arched, reaching for the wall of the cave to stop them from crashing against it, and possibly flip them both off the ski.

'Fuck, that feels amazing, how can you _dooo _that?' he asked incredulously, feeling her pussy working his cock tightly, and bringing him off with sexual agility, and dizzying speed. He pinched at her clit with two fingertips, which made her shout.

'Arrr! Booth? Booth? _Noowwww_,' she whined her climatic exclamation, urging him to fly with her. He watched as she went a little wild, faster and sucked his seed out of him rampantly. 'Yes! Oh. Ffffuu-_thahat's-_good,' she extolled his virtuous cock and fingers, giving her a truly sensational speedy climax.

'Christ! Bones! _Fuck_-ing awesome...' He gripped her hips, and slammed himself as hard into her as he could, spraying her insides with his come she so easily tore from his body. He could feel her slippery heavenly contractions on his pulsing cock. She whimpered, hauled herself up to wrap her arms around his neck, and hold on to him, while they both rode the waves and the receding ecstasy.

After seven frantic minutes of hurried satisfying uncomfortable sex, they panted heavily against one another. They had been building towards this all morning, the sexy looks; touches, laughter and desire had built and built, then exploded out of them in a heated feral rush. It left them stunned at their seemingly unquenchable passion for each other.

Booth lifted her head with his fingers, looked into her sated face and eyes. Her smile grew wide, as he kissed her softly on the mouth. Bones confessed to him, 'I never believed, dreamt, we would be _this _amazing together...' He stroked away a strand of hair from her eyes, nodding his agreement, 'Every time we're intimate I just want to, scream or _weep, _or both.' She stroked his rough jaw, adding passionately, emotionally, 'You feel-so-_essential _to me.' Her eyes glistened with the reflected light off the crystal clear water. Booth could see that there were tears forming over her pearly corneas.

'I assure you, Bones, those feelings are mutual.'

'I know,' she whispered, with a delicate smile. 'I just had to tell you out loud. I say these thing in my head but forget that I should tell you.' She gave him a little pout in apology, which he dismissed readily, not needing it.

'You forget, Bones I can read you like a classic novel. You don't have to tell me, although it's lovely to hear, and _thank _you... For example, I know you are starving hungry and if I don't feed you something you _will _get cranky.'

'That's very true, you're so perceptive. You've got ten minutes before I turn into evil snarling anthropologist.' She grinned cheekily.

'Let's get back, rinse off, and have a little lunch.'

'Sounds like a plan.'

The chased each other back on the skis with rapturous hearts, and shimmering smiles. They moored up the skis, as a happy Andros walked the jetty to meet them. They thanked him, and headed to the open air fresh water showers at the back of the beach. While rinsing off the salt and sand, Booth said, 'Apparently the best taverna is the Blue Dolphin, shall we try there?' He pointed in its direction, handing her a towel, from the retrieved back pack he'd left with Andros. Bones looked over in its direction, and smiled. She noted it looked to be the classiest place on the front, with its white linen cloths and dark blue square paroles which offered welcome, necessary shade. It was silver service and was not as full as the other taverna's.

'Looks perfect, Booth. You go order, I need the toilet.' He grinned, as she trotted off towards the washrooms again. Booth made his way over to the Blue Dolphin, after putting on his shorts over his trunks. He walked up to the waitress a little nervously, thinking himself not dressed properly for the fancy open air restaurant.

'Hello, table for two?' he asked softly. The waitress smiled strongly, seemingly unperturbed by his bare chest, and casual state of undress.

'Of course ,Sir. Right this way.' He followed her, delighted, as she showed him the best table over looking the sweltering beach, and cobalt ocean.

'Wow, great thank you. My partner will be along in a second. She's starving, and needs feeding quick or I'm in trouble.' he told her charmingly, she smiled, nodding. 'Can I order some starters now?' The waitress took down his order, hastily got from his flicking eyes over the menu. Booth concluded with, 'And a bottle of the Pillors 2001 and a large beer please,' adding a cheery smile. The waitress was off, delighted with his large order, as the wine at least was 80 euros. Booth rested back in the comfy soft chair, and looked across to their boat bobbing gently on the swell. He thought the day was going extremely well, and best of all Bones seemed to be having a great time too. Which was what he had intended, he mused, the sex was pretty spectacular as well. Booth allowed himself a wry smile, as he looked over to Poseidon's cave, waiting for her return.

The starters arrived very quickly, as did their drinks. Just as Bones came in, and sat down opposite him, with a huge devouring smile on her face, seeing the table laden with tasty morsels. 'Oh. Well done, Booth,' she gushed, picking up bread, and dipping it instantly in taramosalata.

They polished off the starters quickly, and Booth was on his second beer, and her through over half the bottle of wine, before they took a breath almost. They both laughed at the speed they had eaten, making the comment that all the fresh air, rampant sex and sunshine had given them huge appetites.

They talked easily about the morning, the dolphin encounter and laughed again at his escapade with the blanket, and the fun they had on the jet skis. Booth told her about Poseidon's sanctuary and cave, she added sweetly to his knowledge, while she plundered the vegetarian kebab and he his beef one, sharing a salad. They laughed, chuckled and caressed fingers over the sweet coffees, oblivious to all the other patrons in the taverna, so wrapped up in each other. Bones drained her coffee, relaxing back in her seat with a contented sigh, her eyes bonded on his.

'What's next, home?'

'Ha! No way! Loads to do yet.' Booth relaxed back too. 'Or are you tired?'

'No. I'd just like to know.' Booth leant forward, caressing her fingers gently.

'Cab ride up to Ancient Thira,' he said softly, her eyes lit up, and she leant forward now, touched by his thoughtfulness. He added, 'I know you wanna see it.'

'Oh. Booth, thank you. I didn't ask as I know it's mundane to you but as we're here, it seems a shame to miss it out.'

'That's what I thought. Shall we go?'

'I'll get this.' She reached for her back pack to pay for their meal. He looked horrified at the thought.

'No you won't!' Snatching back the pack, he added, 'Not even Dutch, this is all my treat.' She sunk back, and pouted at him. 'Don't give me those puppy eyes, Bones, won't wash with me.' He grinned, seeing her cute dimple appear in her chin. He lifted his finger to the waitress, who brought over the check. He paid with a card, and left a healthy tip.

Bones stood, kissing his lips warmly. 'Thanks, Booth.' She was rummaging through her pack, pulled out a matching sarong to her costume. She tied it deftly around her neck as a halter, and put on her tatty hat. Booth laughed at her in the mad hat, which was spoiling her classy get up, but made her look adorable all the same, he mused.

'It kinda looks bad, Bones, with the designer outfit,' he cautioned playfully.

'You're just _jealous _I've got a lucky hat and you don't,' she sneered, tossing her head, and strode out of the taverna, leaving Booth chuckling in her elegant fragrant wake.

Booth grabbed her hand, and pulled her into his body, kissing her solidly under the hat. She laughed again at his impromptu fervent kiss. 'You find me _irresistible _in this hat.'

He walked her to a cab, parked up behind the tavernas on the strip and got her in. 'It's true, without it you are very unappealing.' He closed the door, with a wry smile, seeing her mouth open in horror at his retort. He trotted around to the other side, and jumped in bracing his bicep for her thump. Which of course he got, then a sweet apologetic kiss.

The taxi drove the mile or so to the start of the steep climb up the side of the mountain. Sickening hairpin bends snaked up the cliff face. Their taxi met terrified tourists in their rental cars coming down, praying the breaks would hold on their almost vertical descent.

Bones explained to Booth all about the site and its significance as they drove up. She told him that ancient Thira was supposed to be where the Atlantis myth originated. When the volcano erupted, sending the city into the sea and covering it, the story rose from the ashes, and was embellished like all good stories through the generations.

The driver was happy to wait for them once the reached the top. So they walked up the short path, through the battered creaking turnstile towards the site. Booth was just as impressed with these remains as he was with Akrotiri. Bones explained to him the site, and pointed out parts which were relevant or held significance. Lime stone was used to build, as wood was scarce on the island and those structures, although long gone, left footings and paths clearly visible and impressive.

Looping his arm, Bones walked him to the edge of the cliff, and they looked out over the headland where they had come round earlier. The view was spectacular, wide and they could see for nearly thirty miles it was so clear. The wind whistled up off the ocean, charging up the cliff wall, and pushed them back a little it was so strong. Her sarong flapped against her body and trailed behind her.

'You have to remember, Booth, this site ages Akrotiri by some decades, it has been dated to around the 9th century _BC,_' she emphasised, flaring her eyes excitedly. 'Was colonised by the Spartans, had a garrison and was extremely important in the Cyclades. Especially with this view. Most of the discovered antiquities are either in Athens or in the museum at Akrotiri.' He nodded, hugging her around the waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, as they looked out across the wide shimmering sea in silence for a while, utterly content just to be.

'God, it's beautiful up here,' he said wistfully, she nodded agreeing, squeezing his hands on her stomach, he added, 'You in my arms.' He kissed her neck softly, then, 'The promise of a life with you in my heart.'

Bones could hear his peace and joy seep through his words. She wanted to add something more to his happiness if she could, and asked, 'Do you want to hear it from me?' she said softly, turning her head to look into his eyes.

He replied softly, with the gentlest hint of a smile curving his lips, 'Not yet... Soon.' He could sense that her offer was not just for him. She was now burning to say it to him, her need growing all the time. She nodded, and looked off to the view again, resting her head on his shoulder.

'You ready to go?' he asked after a long while. Bones turned in his arms, and kissed him sensually, running her hands over his strong bare back slowly. Booth could almost hear her soul yelling at him, those words burning in her to be freed. He gripped her tight, and widened his stance, pulling her deeper into his embrace. Till they could both feel their hearts thump against each others an inch away. He heard a little mew at his possessiveness and masculine hold of her. He felt her sag slightly against him. Bones broke the kiss, and gripped him possessively now.

'Don't you _ever _die,' she muttered. Booth grinned over her shoulder.

'I'll promise if you will,' he replied, as she looked into his eyes, and smiled.

'I promise.' She stroked his jaw, seeing him just as moved as her, taking his hand, and pulling him back towards the cab. 'Where to now?'

'Arh. I'm going to show off my cowboy skills,' he said proudly. Bones laughed at him, as they got back in the cab, and it took them down the perilous road to sea level.

'You a cowboy? Seriously?' she asked, with a touch of sarcasm.

'Yes, how _dare _you mock me! John Wayne was a crappy cowboy compared to _me_.' Sticking his nose in the air arrogantly.

'Is that right? Well, he was never _reeeally _a cowboy, was he? He was an actor, _playing _a cowboy,' she clarified haughtily.

'Ok then, a really good cowboy, whose name I can't remember, was _never _as good as I am on a horse.'

'Right, Ok. I'm looking forward to you impressing me with your skills in the saddle. Where did you learn to ride?'

'On a ranch,' he gave back too quickly for her to fully believe his answer, and he was looking out the window not at her. She wasn't sure she should believe his bravado, but after last night, she knew she shouldn't doubt him. 'I expect you can ride,' he added, smiling at her now, praying she couldn't.

'Yes actually I can, it's been a while though,' she said reflectively, looking out the window.

Booth mouthed, _crap,_ to himself, and screwed up his face briefly. He snapped on a smile, as she added, 'I was on a dig in Mongolia, the Gobi Desert. I just happened to be there for the Naadam festival. One of the friendly nomad competitors taught me to ride. I got quite good at picking up a coin at full gallop,' she said, again very wistfully, and without a hint of ego. Booth nearly crumpled in his seat, feeling his heart sink, and his bile rise. He knew he was screwed, and wouldn't be able to pull off that he hadn't ridden before.

'Wooow, cool, Bones,' he drooled, swallowing nervously. She looked at him seeing him a little pale.

'You ok, Booth?'

'Yeah fine, ready?' he said, paying and thanking the driver. Then they walked along the jetty towards the boat again. 'We got to go back around the headland to the caldera,' he said, pulling up the anchor, and untying the mooring rope, after handing her the keys to the boat. She started it up, and steered them back out of the bay. Once they were well under way, Booth asked, 'Drink, Bones?' She nodded, holding her hat to her crown as the wind got up, and into the Sirocco blast they powered.

The boat seemed to make slow progress against the powerful waves and head wind. They got sprayed again, as the white horses thumped into the bow, and tossed then around harder this time.

Booth was being bounced around in the galley, he tried desperately to stay on his feet while he got two cans of beer from the small fridge. She heard him cussing which made her grin, but finally he came up, with two cans staggering on the deck, trying to get to her and hand her a can. Eventually after a few moments of amused chuckles; a careful exchange of places and cans, they sat on the chair again, she on his lap.

They sipped the beer, getting face-fulls of salty ocean and ultraviolet rays, while they grinned joyously. Conversation was impossible to be heard so they didn't talk, just exchanged soft wet kisses, and adoring looks, until they got back into the calm of the caldera, and its smooth waters. Several boats of varying sizes passed them, the occupants smiled and waved pleasantly, which they returned heartily.

As they came into the caldera proper, they saw what looked like a huge iceberg, which was actually a cruise ship carrying hundreds of tourists about to dock in the harbour.

Booth said to her, 'Head over to that part of the harbour, Bones. We can moor up there apparently, George said.' She nodded, and sped up, the throttle full out, as they sailed past the huge multi-storey ship, which suddenly sounded its horn. It was so loud, and they were so close, they both nearly jumped out of their skins, covered their ears, and laughed at each other.

'Noisy jerks!!' Booth hollered up to the people waiting on the deck, taking photos of the cliff and its sugar coating.

'Boooth? Behave,' she chastised, smacking his arm but her smile told him he wasn't in trouble really. She clearly agreed with his sentiments.

They moored up, and secured the boat. Bones could see the zig zag cobbled path that traversed the 300m cliff, then she took his hand.

'I'm not sober enough to walk up _that_, I'll vomit.' She smiled cheekily. Booth chuckled, taking her hand in his, and kissed her palm.

He said cheerfully, 'Horses up.' Then pointed to the cable car. 'Cable car down,' succinctly. Bones sighed relieved.

Booth was extremely nervous as he walked her over to the snoozing old Greek man, sitting under a parasol, with a huge pumice cave behind him. Donkeys and mules were taking their rest in the cool shade of the deep cave cut into the cliff. Some of the creatures had ornate head dresses on with plumes and bells attached, to keep the sun off and flies away. Bones noted there wasn't a horse in sight, and started to laugh but checked when Booth said, 'Shall I wake him?' slightly worried about disturbing the ancient crinkly man, who was snoring.

'You want to walk up?' she asked him, Booth shook his head, then shook the man's arm slightly. He snorted, and woke instantly.

'Hello, two horses please,' Booth said with a smile, the man looked bleary eyed at him, and said something in Greek grumpily.

Bones laughed, then started to talk in Greek to him. He bowed at her, obviously appologising for his apathy, and annoyance for being woken. He stood, although he didn't seem to get any taller to Booth. They followed him into the cave, as Bones told him what he had said, 'He called you something very _rude_,' whispering.

'I got that. Does he want a tip?' he asked rhetorically, loaded with sarcasm. Bones squeezed his hand, saying, 'He called you an ignorant jerk off,' whispering again in his ear. Booth gasped in shock, then furrowed his brow menacingly at the back of the man. Bones laughed again, seeing Booth's ire. 'Shall I tell him you'll shoot him with your Colt 45 at high noon tomorrow?' Bones was having a ball. 'He apologised saying he was just grumpy from being woken,' she added trying to ease him.

Booth looked at her, saying, 'That's no excuse!' Bones giggled, and kissed his rigid, annoyed jaw.

'I know, honey but he is old and _sorry_.' Booth relaxed a little, her calming voice, and endearment instantly dissolving his anger. Bones continued softly, 'When you thank him, say it in Greek, it shows respect,' Bones knew even a little poor attempted language will endear the locals to the tourists anywhere on the planet.

Booth nodded relenting, not wanting to offend anymore, and asked her, 'How do I say that then?'

'Effeisto,' she said softly. The man led out a donkey for her, and a mule for Booth. Booth furrowed his brow, Bones saw he didn't get that, so she clarified sweetly, squeezing his hand, 'A fairy's toe, but say it quickly.' She grinned at him, and he chuckled.

'You're serious? And not making me say something nasty back to him?'

'Booth? Would I do such a thing? You doubt me?' She asked, snagging her head back affronted, although she was loving the silly conversation, and wished she'd thought of that.

'_Yes, _you've got that _evil _streak in your smile.' Bones gasped in horror. He kissed her lips, saying sexily, 'I _love _it.' Then he repeated to himself several times, practicing the word, 'A fairy's toe, a-fairy's-toe, a-fairy's-toe...'

The old man was ready for them to mount the eager creatures. Booth got out his wallet, and went to pay him. He shook his head, and smiled apologetically, speaking to Bones directly. Bones listened, smiled and dropped her eyes to her sandals, clearly touched about something he had said. Booth looked at her body language, and back to the man, who was smiling at him. Booth looked into the man's eyes and smiled, saying sincerely, '_A-fairy's-toe_.' The old man smiled wider, took his hand, and shook it firmly, patting Booth's shoulder. He gestured for him to mount the large grey-mottled mule. Booth put away his wallet, and put the back pack over his shoulders. Then he felt the butterflies start to go wild in his stomach. Bones was already on her donkey, settling herself, and getting the reins between her fingers casually.

Booth got on gingerly, then to his shock and horror, the old man smacked the rear end of his mule, and it shot off at a hasty trot; obviously it was used to this. Booth clung on to the pommel, bouncing around like a sack of potatoes, his toes out, and his body slopping from side to side. He looked terrified at Bones, as he went trotting rapidly past her. Bones started to belly laugh, as he grimaced, clinging on for dear life.

'Jesus, Bones! Bloody things got a mind of its own!' he tried to cover for his first ever attempt at riding. Bones clipped the flanks of her docile donkey, and set off after thanking the old man again, who seemed highly amused at the sight of Booth on the feisty mule.

Bones wiped the tears from her eyes, and tried to catch up with him but the mule was on a mission to get to the top, and relax again. 'Haa. You ok? Haa!' Booth was struggling for the reins, and held them loose and wide either side of the animal, his arm out. Bones saw him try to smile nonchalantly at her, as he nodded.

'Yee-esss fi, fine!' his voice rattled, as he lollop-ed about in the saddle. Bones knew instantly he had lied about his cowboy status trying to impress her, which she found totally bewitching. He obviously didn't have a clue how to ride.

'Fuck-fuck-fuck, ooor shit, ooor shit...' he muttered to himself, as the mule made quick progress up the cliff path, zig-zagging its way easily on the well worn cobbles. Booth found if he looked down, the ground seemed a very long way away, and their boat was getting scarily very small. Little did he know but Bones was taking photos of him, as they ascended the mountain side.

They were up the cliff in ten terrifying minutes for Booth, while Bones had a lovely calm ride up on her gentle donkey. When she got to the top, it came to halt, and she slipped off gracefully, looking for Booth. He was nowhere to be seen. The donkey walked her to the buckets of water in the small cobbled path that had a wondrous view of the caldera below. While her donkey drank, and she petted it, then heard Booth shouting for her. Bones started to giggle, as he came back atop the mule, looking totally panicked, and looked relieved to see her.

'It went off, I couldn't stop it... I still can't!' Bones was streaming with hysterical tears again, she held the reins to halt the confused mule. 'I tried; halt, stop, cease, whooboy, but it just kept going. It's _not _like any horse I've ever ridden,' he said, shaking his head, still trying to keep up the ruse.

Bones rolled up in fits, leading the mule to its bucket, and tucked the reins securely. He jumped off, rubbed his ass with a little wince. She walked back to him, and kissed his lips, holding them there, then laughed hard in his face. 'Seriously, Bones they don't understand American, being Greek mules obviously,' he told her with such seriousness, she nearly wet herself.

'Haa. Shut up you _crazy, gorgeous _fool. You've _never _ridden.'

'Yes, I have!'

'Haa! Whatever, honey. I haven't laughed so much for years. That was the funniest thing I've ever seen. _Thank _you,' she told him sincerely.

'Did ya have fun?' he asked, cuddling her around her slim waist, peering into her sparkling eyes, with a huge smile.

'Oh. _Yes_, Booth. Yes. Did you?' she asked, trying to contain her laughter again.

'Haa. _Nooo_! I thought it would be easy, and I could show off. How wrong was I?'

'Very wrong.'

'Come on, coffee and cake, or tea and cake. There's a lovely place down here apparently.' He kissed her lips softly, they walked along the cliff top narrow lane, with handsome apartments to their right, and the drop off to their left, and the picturesque view. The walked past the cable car, and mingled with other sightseers. The town and its pretty car-less cobbled lanes were busy with people, and progress was slow. That didn't seem to bother them much, as they did a little window shopping, and viewing of the caldera from a different angle then that at Oia.

Booth walked her virtually to the end of the town, along the path to a raised restaurant with two terraces. One open, one covered below. Each one adorned with long soft couches and cushions, in beautifully laid out tranquil gardens, smothered in bougainvillea of several colours, red, purple and orange. It had a small low gate as an entrance, where a handsome, impeccably dressed man stood, as Booth opened the gate for her to enter. There was soft music playing, the view was unhindered of Fira town and the caldera, with its visiting boats, and the huge cruise liner, now anchored in the bay just off shore.

'Kalisperia,' the man said gently, with an attractive smile. 'For two?'

'Please, a-fairy's-toe.' Booth said correcting himself, sweetly Bones thought. The man bowed politely, and led them to a twin comfortable couch under the rambling orange bougainvillea. Booth thought it was the best position in the place. 'George from Alexanders recommended you to us. I understand you serve good coffee and cake?'

The man smiled wide, and nodded, 'You have been well informed. Would you like a selection of our cakes?'

Booth looked to Bones with a question on his brow, who sat down and flipped off her sandals, tucked her legs up casually, nodding to him. 'Yes please, and a pot of coffee too.'

'Of course, please make yourselves comfortable,' he said kindly, and went off. Booth sat down next to her, with a relaxed sigh. Bones played with his hair delicately, looking at him. He rested his hand on her thigh, and looked back into her. Their eyes danced while their bodies began to come down off their high and mellow out with the music and cool garden. The noise, hustle and bustle of the town off in the distance.

Booth leant in slowly, staring deep into her eyes, then pecked her lips softly. 'You've planned a wonderful day, Booth. I'm so grateful and touched, _really_.' Booth grinned, please to hear that.

'Well, just relax cos it isn't over yet. We've got time for a little nap if you want,' he told her softly, caressing her thigh over her gorgeous sarong.

'I don't want to close my eyes,' she said, looking as deep into his eyes. 'I watched you sleep when I stayed with you. You're such a handsome man, and look so peaceful. Your breathing calms me.'

'I did the same, Bones. You have the same effect, I can't sleep without you now. Which begs the question.'

'What's that?'

'When we get back, what would you say to making this permanent, sleeping together every night?'

Bones grinned hard, saying slowly gently, 'I would say... absolutely, unequivocally, definitely, yes.' It was Booth's turn to grin hard, and nod. 'Where?' she asked.

The waiter returned with a silver platter with mouth-sized cakes on it, of all descriptions, shapes and flavours, all beautifully presented. Another man brought the coffee and cups and saucers, cream and sugar. They went away discreetly, as Bones waited for his answer. She had to wait a while as he poured the coffee, and added her cream. He handed her the saucer, with a smile.

'I have no preference either way, as long as I can be with you, anywhere.'

'Do you want me to state a preference?'

'Do you have one?'

'Yes.'

'Go on then, where?' He waited for her, curious to hear her thoughts, sipping his excellent coffee.

Bones took breath, and poised the cup at her lips, saying gently, 'We haven't bought it yet.' Booth stopped mid slurp of his coffee, and looked at her. She sipped hers, swallowing her mouthful, then smiled at him.

'You want us to buy somewhere together?'

'Yes.' She nodded, and reached for a sweet treat, 'If you don't have any objections, Booth, we can swap between our apartments when we get back, till we find somewhere we can agree on.'

'No objections at all, sounds perfect. We'll start looking when we get back then?'

'Definitely.' She popped a sweet treat into her mouth, and chewed. Bones rolled her eyes, and whined, 'Ooooh, Booth, _delicious_, try one,' she urged, absorbed in the tasty piece of vanilla cream and light sponge. Booth smiled seeing her expression, chose one and popped it in. It had the same effect on him. He flashed a handsome smile, and grabbed another quick, for fear she may not leave him any. Bones chuckled, and nudged him playfully, at the idea she might not share.

They relaxed against each other, with contented sighs. They watched the boats sail in and out of the caldera. A few other people came and went, while they ate and drank leisurely. The plate of cakes almost devoured and the coffee pot was empty, when they suddenly woke up, and found they had drifted off together in the cosy sultry garden. Bones stretched against him, then smiled, 'So much for keeping my eyes open.' Booth chuckled, nodding, then looked at his watch.

'We better get going. One more thing to do, the rest over the next few days,' he said, with a soft smile, Bones lit up.

'Tomorrow too?'

'Yeah, Bones. Not as busy but still some good stuff to see and do,' he confirmed with a flutter in his stomach. 'Wine tasting at Pillors vineyard; Pyrgos and its Arabic cafe over looking the island, St Christopher's church. Windmills, open air cinema, dinner in Almunia harbour, the spa at Imerovigli, shopping in Gold Alley. Loads, Bones.'

'Oh. Fantastic... I don't want this to end. It's the best vacation I've ever experienced,' she confessed, which made Booth feel ecstatic.

'Really?'

'Yes, course, Booth... I'm just going to use the facilities.' She got up, stretched out her back, yawning, then went. Booth paid the check, waiting for her to return.

They said their goodbyes and thanks, and wandered back to the cable car. They were down in a few minutes, and back on the boat heading off towards Oia in the west. The afternoon sun was still extremely hot but as it was well past the apex, it wasn't too severe, and on the water it felt bearable.

They took it in turns to be at the helm. They talked, and laughed casually as they went between Oia on the right and Therasia on their left. Booth said, 'Ok, just head straight out for about five minutes,' after looking at the nautical map George had left in the cabin. He folded it up, and went back down.

'What are we doing now, Booth? I can't see anything out here! The horizon is clear.'

'There isn't!' He came up beaming, with two fishing rods and a tin of covered maggots.

'Oh! Fishing? I've never fished before!' she confessed excitedly. Booth nearly fainted, utterly delirious, finally having something he could show her how to do and not lie about. The only thing he could teach her up until now was to knit, and that was a girl thing, very un-manly.

'Oh! Thank the Gods!' He threw his arms and eyes up elated. '_Finally_, I can show _you _something I'm good at.'

'Haa! You don't have to try to impress me with your skills and prowess, Booth. You've already done that over the years. I know you are a strong virile, alpha male that possesses many attributes I find extremely alluring and highly charismatic.'

He looked stunned at her for a few seconds, then smiled seductively. 'You think I'm _hot_,' he oozed sexily, sidling up to her.

'Of course I do.' Bones thought that a strange comment and it seemed perfectly clear to her, that she indeed thought he was physically attractive. She wrinkled her brow, and said, 'I think you may have sunstroke. You need a hat like mine.'

'Err. No I don't,' he said cheekily, shaking his head. Bones saw he was playing with her, and laughed at her own misunderstanding.

'You'll be in need of it soon, trust me.'

'Why?'

'Because it will get hot, sitting out here with the sun beating down on you.'

'You may have a point,' he conceded, looking up to the sky. She had turned off the engine, and he threw the anchor over the side. 'But I still don't want a hat like yours.' He turned with a charming smile, thinking of a better design of hat to wear, he said, 'I want a cap or a... _Panama, _now they look cool.' Bones huffed a chuckle, and took off her sarong.

'Ok. How do I fish?' she asked, hands on her hips, rocking gently with the swell, and totally at ease with it. Booth was putting the two stools he had borrowed from George on either side of the deck, and handed her a rod.

'Sit down, and put a maggot on the end, on the hook.'

'Okaaay.' She sat, and waited for him to open the pot of maggots, then offered it to her. She picked out one, and squished it over the end of the hook. 'Poor thing,' she muttered as its fluids oozed. Booth chuckled, and shook his head.

'It's a maggot, Bones, not a primate.'

'Yes, sorry. I understand, we must tempt the fish to the hook somehow. What next?'

'Well, let me do mine, and then you can copy me,' he said with a huge smile, Bones nodded, and waited patiently while he killed another maggot. 'Okay take out some line. Flip this to open, and pull back, and flick with your wrist... Liiike so... See? The float will bob up, and when the fish bite you'll feel a tug. Then just turn this anti-clockwise to reel them in. See?'

'Yes, perfectly. Is that it?' she said, perfectly content with his lesson on casting.

'Haa! Yes, that's it...' She seemed to think this was going to be very simple, Booth thought. 'I'll throw some maggots into the water, and you try to aim the float amongst them.'

'Arr. Yes, _decoys_, ingenious,' she said, impressed, Booth thought she looked, and sounded adorable.

'God, you're priceless, Bones.' She looked up to him, and puckered her lips for him to kiss them adorably. He didn't need a second invitation and obliged instantly. She hummed as he kissed her. 'Ok, aim for the maggots, Bones.' She nodded, as he flung a handful as far as he could.

Booth watched, as she cast off, and landed the float smack bang in the middle of the now sinking maggots. He thought to himself, why was he surprised at her accuracy, she had excellent hard eye coordination.

'So, I just wait now I suppose?'

'Yep, rest, wait, sleep, whatever.' Booth sat down on his chair on the other side of the boat to balance it, back to back with her, and threw his handful out over the water.

'What are we going to do with them when we have caught them?'

'Eat them, Bones,' he said sensibly. She rocked back on the stool on two legs, and smiled warmly at him.

'Where?'

'You'll...' Just as he was about to continue, Bones line reeled out, and she rocked forwards, looking at the float ducking under the water. Booth couldn't believe she had hooked one so quickly. He was overjoyed for her.

'Oh! The subterfuge has worked, Booth. I've ensnared my first ever fish.' She beamed at him, absolutely delighted.

'Reel it in then!' he urged her excitedly. He fumbled for a bucket, scooped up some sea water, and put in on the deck. Bones could see the fish flap and writhe, as she reeled it in. Booth didn't see her disgusted look as the fish neared. He said, 'Bit more, that's it.' Then to his shock she lifted the rod and line high, and threw the fish still attached onto the deck. It flapped wildly, violently.

'Arrh!! Kill it, _kill _it! I dislike fishing immensely!' she yelled, pulling her legs up, and squirming away from the slippery fish, while it skidded all over the deck, getting nearer to her. Booth froze solid, stunned at her exclamation, then realised she was serious.

'You said you wanted to try it?' he asked incredulously.

'Yes but I was hoping I would fail at catching one. Get it away, Booth! Kill it!' she ranted and riled.

Booth started to laugh, picked up the fish, and un-hooked it. He waved it in her face, she screamed as it squirmed in his hand. 'Arrh!! Stop it!' She jumped up, and away from him, grimacing.

'Unbelievable, you can squish a maggot _guts _on a hook but you won't touch a fish. Which we need for our supper FYI.' Bones watched, as he smacked the fish's head on the gunnel, then threw it in the bucket, all with a cheerful smile.

'Ooohaww. You killed it,' she pined, looking in the bucket at the stationary dead fish sadly. Booth jaw hung, stunned again.

'But... You just said, kill it, _kill _it, Booooth!' He mimicked her girlie scream, and actions. Bones laughed hard at his aping of her, and kissed his cheek.

'I know, it was the surge of adrenalin. I just don't like all the, _flapping_.' she cringed, then said, 'I'll be fine now, now I know you will take it off my hook. I just don't want to touch them.'

'Ha. Ok, you _craaaazy _woman.' He kissed her softly again, and as things calmed down they retook their places. Bones reloaded her hook, and cast off, Booth did the same.

'My lucky hat worked, you see?' She grinned unseen by him, as she watched her float bob gently. Booth huffed a chuckle, and nodded.

'Yeah I see, I still don't want one.' Bones smiled, and relaxed, putting her feet up on the edge of the boat with the sun on her face. 'So how many will we need for supper?'

'A few, that was a little one.'

'Yes I see. What kind of fish is it?'

'Snapper, red snapper.'

'Oh! Another one, look, Booth. Wow, this is easy...' she cooed, reeling in her next catch nonchalantly. Booth looked off the island for a second, stunned, and slightly pissed off. He was supposed to be impressing her but he hadn't had so much as a nibble. He got up with a smile though, and waited for her to reel it in. She flung it again on the deck, saying, 'Ooo. That's better, bit bigger. Snapper again,' now said knowledgably. Booth nodded, and picked it up took it off the hook, and smacked its head on the boat, and into the bucket. She beamed at him, and blew him a kiss.

'Well done, Bones. You're plainly a natural,' he said generously. Her compliment lit her up, she reloaded her hook, and cast off again like an old pro now. Booth retook his seat.

'So, tell me about this hat, Bones, another story about it.'

Booth cast his line out, and waited, staring at his line praying for a fish to nibble, or he thought he might jump in and grab one, then shove it on his hook.

'Oh, well, the very first time I went away I brought this _nifty _hat, and the back pack,' she said, smiling reflectively. 'I went to spend some time with the Piraha natives in the Brazilian Amazon basin. Not in a forensic capacity but as an anthropologist... Oh. Another one, Booth,' she said unimpressed now, as there didn't seem to be any challenge to her in fishing. Booth rolled out of his chair along with his eyes, and painted on a smile, swearing at his line silently.

She flung the snapper onto the deck, and waited as he un-hooked it. She noted that he was quiet, and his smile seemed false. Then she realised why. She didn't want to draw his attention to his poor fishing skills as he had so wanted to impress her, and was failing miserably. So not to dent his ego, or confidence she compromised with, 'Can we swap places, Booth? This sun is still a little strong on my face?'

'Yeah, _sure_.' He beamed suddenly, knowing he was bound to catch something on her side, where the fish seemed to be throwing themselves onto her line, committing hara-kiri gleefully.

Bones sat on his stool now, while he sat facing the sun, and reloaded her line, glaring at it. 'Do you want another drink, Booth?'

'Yeah why not, I'll have a beer thanks,' he said cheerfully. Bones left his line, and went to get them beers. When she came back up a few minutes later, he was taking off a fish from his old side, Bones nearly whined for him. Seeing his forlorn expression and sadness, but he smiled sweetly at her, and said, 'You got another, Bones. Good size too.' He plopped it in the bucket, and took the offered beer, sat back down heavily. Bones lifted her rod, and lay it on the deck quietly. Then she sat facing him on the edge of the boat, sipping her beer, watching him look out at his float.

'Where was I? Oh. Yes, Piraha...' She took off her hat, and shook out her hair, flapping it in front of her face for some respite from the heat, then casually pushed it onto his head, saying softly, 'Looks like you could use the luck.' She nodded towards the float, and smiled warmly. Booth's smile suddenly returned, she could see he was convinced that he would catch something now. At this point he would have been glad with an old boot.

'Go on, Bones, Piraha,' he urged her to continue, staring at his float menacingly but with renewed hope and faith.

'I was walking with my guide Klitor, through the jungle alongside the Maici River. He was leading me to some ruins they wanted me to see. They have no written language, art or numeric system. Simple hunter gatherers. They whistle their language and communicate while in the forest hunting, quite remarkable. _Fascinating _people, nearly extinct now sadly.' Booth listened carefully, but watched his float, and her alternately. Bones took a long swig from her can.

'Anyway we were _hacking _through this thick steamy jungle with our machetes.' She added to her narration with gestures to make the story more interesting. She needn't have worried, Booth was engrossed.

'We had creatures falling all over us. _Huge hairy _spiders, little spiders, ants the size of your _finger_, tiny poisonous tree frogs, _everything _at one point or another! I wasn't enjoying the hike very much...' she told him with a wry smile, shaking her head. Booth nodded, chuckling.

Then Bones continued, with flashing eyes and sexy smile, 'Anyway, we were just coming into this clearing by the ruins, when I hacked down this particular branch, and something fell on my head...' Booth eyes were fixed on hers now, and the float long forgotten.

'I instinctually brought my hand up, and ducked. I felt something _alive_... grabbed it, and looked at it... It was a two and a half meter long snake with that hat stuck on its fangs...'

'Jeeessuuus, Bonesss,' Booth rolled backwards aghast. Bones flared her eyes, and smiled wider.

'Klitor spun suddenly, seeing what it was, swung his machete, and _sliced _the thing in half instantly. Scared the life out of me I can tell you... I thought he was going for my throat, insanely. The snake's head and my hat dropped to the ground, and I was left holding the other half. Ewww, I dropped it.' She grimaced, shaking her shoulders with shiver that run up her spine, then added, 'I asked Klitor why he had killed it... It was my fault I'd disturbed it, and in its shock it had tried to bite me. A perfectly normal reaction. But he said that it was very dangerous snake. It was a pit viper called, Lachessi muta or as he called it a, Surucucu, sort of like a rattle snake but the tail doesn't rattle. He said many people have died from its bite, as anti venom in the jungle was rare, and I wouldn't get to help quickly... I did also know that if the venom had entered my skull or face, I wouldn't have survived long...' Booth shook his head incredulously, and closed his agape mouth.

'Klitor picked up my hat, saying it was lucky I was wearing it, and took the snake back with us to eat. So you see, Booth,' she said softly, flicking the brim of her hat on his head with her fingers, looking at it adoringly. 'Without that hat, I wouldn't be here today.'

Then as if by magic, Booth's line reeled out, and he jumped up.

'Wow, Bones! I got one!!' he yelped like a school boy catching his first fish. Bones stood too now, and watched delighted, that he had finally caught a fish. It was the biggest yet, she noted, 'Oooo, it's a big one,' he said gleefully, trying not to belittle her catches and be humble, but failed badly, which tickled her.

'Haa. That's my hunter gather, Booth. Well done.' She hung on his shoulder, as he took it of the hook, and plopped it in the bucket, with a delirious smile. He held her tight, kissing her deeply. His joy seeped into her via his kiss.

He took off the hat, put in on the head gently, with a smile. 'Thank you, Bones,' said sincerely.

'Anytime.' She pecked his lips, asking, 'Have we got enough for supper?'

'Hoooh yes!' Come on, let's get to our desert island.' Bones eyes grew wide.

'Desert island?'

'Sort of.'

In twenty minutes they were wading out off the boat, through the surf onto a tiny golden sand beach, facing west. Booth made several trips back and forth, bringing a pile of wood, and a wicker basket full of salad, dips and bread. 'We should have a rug...' he said, with a embarrassed smile. Bones started to laugh, as she opened the hamper basket, to get out what was inside.

'The sand is soft and warm, besides I've got my sarong if you want?'

'Oh. No, Bones, that's way _too _good to sit on,' he rebuffed her suggestion. Bones huffed, not concerned, stripped off her bikini, and swam back to the boat naked. Booth watched her go, his cock thickened as per usual when her naked form treated his eyes. She pulled herself up onto the boat, and retrieved the sarong.

Booth thought if she was going native, so was he. He pulled off his shorts with his Speedos, and flung them. Booth could see the attraction of no clothes, his body temperature cooled a little, and he felt the warm breeze tingle parts that like it.

She waded back, with the sarong in a ball in her hand above her head, when she saw he was naked too, she was pleased. He grinned charmingly, as she came out of the surf like some kind of Bond girl. His cock stood at full attention, she walked straight up to him, French kissed him, curling her leg around his thigh, and hummed lusciously. His hands full of scaly fish.

Just as she was about to tell him she wanted them to make love again, a fishing boat chugged around the corner of the rocks. A man looked over, surprised to see people on the small beach. Bones started to giggle, she whipped her hat off her head, putting it over his erection, then slung the sarong around her torso, and held it over her breasts.

It all happened so fast for Booth to do anything, as he was in shock but grateful for her quick thinking. The fisherman waved at them, then shouted over, 'Dr Tempe! FBI! How are you?'

'Oh. Fuck it's Nikos. Wave, wave, smile, act casual.' Booth stammered, totally panicked, trying to smile nonchalantly, Bones was in silent hysterics. Booth waved the fish at him feebly, her pork pie hat balancing on his huge carefree erection.

'We're good thanks, Nikos. Did you have a good catch?!' Bones asked kindly, holding back her laughter, barely.

Booth said out the corner of his mouth, still stationary, 'Don't encourage him, he may stay longer, Cocky is fading fast now.' Bones' shoulders rattled with her chuckles, she stepped in front of him, as she was more decent than him.

'Yes! Good catch! See you soon! Bye!' Nikos shouted back cheerfully, as he chugged off around the other corner back to Alumina harbour. Bones felt her hat slip to the sand, then she turned.

They looked at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing. 'Haa! Told you, _truly _a lucky hat. If it wasn't for my quick thinking, you could've be arrested for indecent exposure. I can see the headlines now... Blushing Booth's booty causes international incident...'

'There's nothing _indecent _about my erections!' he retorted, making Bones belly laugh, and agree, with a kiss to his warm smiling lips.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

With the tangerine orb dropping to the horizon in the west, the fire crackling, glowing, waning now, and their stomachs full, they rested. Bones lay on her side, naked on top of her sarong, Booth lay close against her back, his head propped up on his palm, staring at the same phenomenal view.

His fingertips caressed languidly along her flank, delicately from ribs to thigh and back up, over and over. The warm Hellenic exotic sea breeze in their faces, the gentle rippling of the crystal clear waves whispering to shore in front of them, Bones said softly, 'Best day _ever_, Booth, thank you.' Booth smiled, and kissed the back of her head tenderly.

Bones reached for his hand on her hip, laced her fingers with his, and brought it to her lips, and kissed them each in turn. She could feel his erection, and its sensuous heat against her buttocks. He seemed utterly content just to lay with her like this. He must have sensed her thoughts, and asked, whispering in her ear, 'Can we, Tempe?' Bones smiled gently. She shifted her hips, and lifted her leg a little, all slowly and gracefully. Booth hummed, feeling her warm petals wrap around his crown softly. She led his hand in hers to her pussy, and left it there.

'I feel so strong, alive and unquenchable,' he whispered in her ear, pushing his hips forward and ultimately into her satin smooth depths. She whimpered, and eased her hips back too.

'And I thought it was just me.' Bones sighed, and drank in the glorious sunset, while she began a slow rippling motion with her pussy walls on his rock solid member.

'Oh. Christ, Tempe, what _is _that you do?' he asked, ensnared by the enchantment she was casting over him.

'Shhh. Lay perfectly still, Seeley.' Booth buried his head in her hair, and breathed heavily. He held still just as she lovingly instructed. 'Caress me very slowly, please.'

'Any-thing.' He did, adding, 'Oh. God, Tempe, incredible. you're barely moving,' he waffled, amazed by her abilities. He used his index and middle finger either side of her gem, and stroked gently up and down.

Whispering gently, Bones hushed him with, 'Shhhh, Seeley... relax.' She smiled, hearing him whimpering, and panting in her ear.

'Easy-for-you-t'-say,' he rumbled ironically.

She grinned again at his sweet sarcasm, finally explaining, 'It's an ancient technique called kabazzah or pompoir... Take a deep breath and let it go very slowly.'

He whispered, 'Kay.' She felt him breathe in, and let it go. She smiled, looking to the sun caress the indigo ocean ahead, where the sky met the earth. 'You feel, Oh, I'm coming,' he warned suddenly, gritting his jaw.

The miraculous sensation ceased on him, and he sighed, resting his cheek on her shoulder and panted. She turned her head to peck his brow. 'More?'

'Haa,' he chuckled softly. 'Is the Pope Catholic?' he said sarcastically.

She replied seriously, 'Yes he is, obviously. You should know that, Seeley.' Booth chuckled, kissing her shoulder sweetly at her not getting his sarcasm. 'Oh. You were being facetious... It was funny.' she grinned, kissing his lips.

'Have you done this with your other lovers?' he asked softly, she didn't reply, but began again to pleasure him to a fever pitch, just like he had done last night to her. She surfed him close to orgasm and let him float. Taking him to the tipping point over and over. He mumbled non words, swore, blasphemed, chanted her name and his love for her, till she thought he was speaking in tongues, and she was exhausted, trembling too.

The sun was long gone to light the other side of the world, the stars were out, and the waning fire the only light shining on their love soaked bodies.

On the next rising divine wave, they both crashed over the crest. Feeling like a pride of lions had ripped them asunder, and scattered their pieces over the sand. The intense combined ecstasy ripped them apart for a instant, then snapped them back like attracting magnetic forces, to fuse them together with white blinding heat, and exquisite sensations that seemed everlasting.

At the moment of their surrender, the ocean shimmered and the ground beneath them trembled. Shifting the sands around and under them, and a few loosened rocks tumbled into the surf. They felt the earth move through their bones and moist quivering flesh, they heard it rumble too, and gasped in awe.

'Holy Mother Mary, Lord bless 'n' save us,' Booth muttered quickly. Bones started to laugh feebly, at his hastily sent up prayer, assuming it was due to his astonishment at the love they had made, and the metaphor was indeed a reality.

'Booth, it was an earth tremor,' she said sensibly, logically, although she wouldn't want to swear to it under oath.

'Earth tremor? Your loving me made the earth _actually _move.' He hugged her close, and kissed her neck sweetly, she could feel his smile on her skin.

'Ok, let's go with that, and ignore the natural force of tectonic plates shifting.'

'Yes, let's.' Bones rolled over, and hugged him back generously.

They scattered delicate kisses over each other's faces, in silence. Then Bones said, 'In answer to your question...' Booth had forgotten all about that in the raptures she'd bestowed but remembered now, he nodded for her to continue. 'No... No man before you was worthy.'

'Aww, Tempe,' he whispered, deeply touched. Bones lifted his face with her delicate fingers, and smiled, their eyes melted into one another's.

'I _love _you...'

Booth swallowed, in an effort to contain his heart in his chest. He hadn't thought he needed to hear those words. She had said them with a pristine soul, a bountiful heart and consummate body. Booth knew if he heard them every day, forever, they would have less meaning than right at this perfect moment. They had slipped gracefully from her lips, and seeped into his pounding heart, to etch themselves across his soul.

He only noticed he'd wept, when he felt her fingers stroke away his tears of joy. Her smile shone like the rising moon, as she said, 'You needed to hear that, didn't you?' He sniffed slightly, and nodded, cuddling her a little tighter, slipping his leg over hers. 'I needed to say it...'

'Ooooh. Tempeee,' he sighed, resting his head on the sand now. 'You know what this means?'

'No. What?' She matched his prone position, with a wrinkle on her brow.

'You _have _to marry me, have babies with me, and we live happily ever after.' Bones' furrowed brow dissipated, and was replaced by a huge smile.

'Wow... Really?? Those three words mean all that?' Unable to hide her delirium, her straight face glowing at him.

'In my book, _yes_.'

'In my book too,' she said, pecking his spectacular smile.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

'Bones! Bones! Come see! There's dolphins in the bay!' Booth yelled at her from the path leading down to their pink beach. She charged out of the cave, jumped the low wall excitedly, tying a pastel pink and powder blue sarong around her torso, covering up her matching designer bikini. Her body copper-tanned and her features glowing. Booth thought she grew more lovely with every passing day they spent together there.

He gestured for her to come quickly with a waving hand. He held it out to her for her to take.

'Really? Wow. How many?' she asked excitedly.

'Bout eight, nine I think, _quick.' _He grabbed her hand, and pulled her down the cliff path, trotting with her. 'While you were taking _ages _to get ready, I took a walk down and in they came, thrashing around. I think they're like a few days ago, you know? Bottlenose...' He smiled hard over his shoulder at her, she was watching her feet, as they hurried down the winding step path.

'I was not taking ages! If you will _insist _on making love till the early hours then again in the mornings, my dressing time is eaten into...' They ran onto the pink sand, she looked up to the bay, as he stood still in front of her, with an adorable smile on his face.

Then she saw they were not alone. There was an arch covered with white linen, the four pillars encased in heavy vines of cerise bougainvillea. A robed minister, holding a book under it, smiling at her. Anna stood by the cliff wall, with a pretty smile for her too.

Bones looked back to him. 'Seeley, now?' she asked, knowing what he had planned, but concerned she asked, 'No church?' wanting to clarify with him.

He asked gently, 'Do you want a church wedding?'

'No... This is _perfect_, on our beach where we first...' She leant in, whispering in his ear, 'Made love.' Booth smiled hard, and nodded agreeing.

'That's what I thought. I _love _you, Tempe, you love me. Say no if you want, I won't be...'

She interrupted him with a kiss, and stepped closer, till she was centimetres from his lips. 'It's not that. We just can't,' she said softly in apology, with a furrowed brow. He lost his smile.

'Why?' he asked gently, caressing her face, their eyes entwined like their fingers.

'Because... Parker wants to be _best _man, he won't forgive us, you.' She kissed his lips softly again.

Booth wanted to hug her to death for thinking of his son's feelings, 'Is that your only objection?'

'Yes. He'll be so sad,' she said, tilting her head, and pouted at him. Booth nodded, then smiled hard, hugging her hard, as she closed her eyes. Booth made a signal to Anna, who picked up the phone, and said something.

'Ok, no problem,' he said in a resigned tone.

There was a shout from a chugging old boat, coming around the cliff into their bay, Bones looked over confused, as Booth watched her face. A white clad Parker jumped, and waved manically from the deck of the old fishing boat.

'Dr Bones!! Dad!!' he yelled, Bones looked back to Booth, who was chuckling, and raised his brow cockily at her. Bones laughed hard, and hugged Booth like a hot vice.

'Are you sure?' Booth whispered, asking her seriously.

She looked into his eyes just as seriously, she said, 'Never more so.'

They walked to the water's edge, just as Parker couldn't contain his excitement any longer, and jumped feet first off the boat, and waded to shore. Booth and Bones laughed, as he came running through the water towards them. He jumped into his Dad's arms, and kissed his cheek solidly, then jumped into Bones' arms, wrapping his legs around her hips, gripping her tight, kissing her too.

'You're getting married, that's _awesome_!' Parker squealed.

'_Yes_. It. _Is_.' Bones gave him a smacker too. Booth reached into his pocket, and handed a small box to Parker. His eyes lit up as he opened it, they grew wide, and he gave a little gasp. He showed it to Bones, who gasped too, all eyes on her reaction.

'Seeley? Mobius loops,' she said touched, and moved by the gold twists with two chic square cut diamonds embedded in the loops.

Yeah well,' he said shyly. 'Eternal strands, it's a scientist thing. I thought you might appreciate it. One for you and me.'

'Gorgeous,' she whispered with tears in her eyes, as she kissed him sensuously. Parker covered his eyes, giggling cutely.

'Let's get you two married,' Parker said, after jumping off Bones, and they ceased their loving smooch. Parker walked up to the priest confidently, shaking his hand. Bones gripped Booth's hand, then held him tight.

She whispered, 'I love you-I love you-love you.'

'Ditto, Tempe.' He kissed her lips hard, humming. 'Come on.' He walked up with her the priest, as Parker stood to his father's side proudly. Bones grinned, winking sweetly at him, while Booth and Bones wrapped their arms around each other's waist, standing face to face.

'Oh. Wait, who's gonna give you away?' Booth said suddenly, Bones opened her mouth mute, stumped.

'Does it matter?' She grimaced.

Booth said, '_Yeah_, course it does!' Booth looked over his shoulder, Bones followed his glance and handsome smile. Another larger boat rocked into the bay, filled with smiling faces.

Max, Russ and his wife, Bones' nieces, Angela, Jack, Cam, Jared, Padma and Booth's father, all cheered, laughed, and waved. Even Sweets was there on Jack's phone listening in. Bones began to laugh and wave back, she blew them a kiss from her palm. The cliff path too was filled with the staff from Alexanders, Dimitri, Nikos, Maria and their family, Will and AJ too, all to wish them well.

Bones looked to Booth with the Sanotrini sun rising in her watery eyes.

'We'll hold and last,' she said, kissing his lips tenderly.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author Notes**: Oooh yes, I went for the sappy ending! It was that or having them perish in the earth quake or possibly a volcanic eruption... Maybe next time. (wink) Well done for getting to the end. If you get the time, drop me a line letting me know what you thought. I'm taking a break from Bones for a while, thanks for all your support. Lebxeb, XX.


End file.
